


Planetary Arrangements

by Fanfictina18



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: All hail the Saiyan queen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did I mention sex?, F/M, Oral Sex, Planetary Arrangements, Queen Able is canon, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictina18/pseuds/Fanfictina18
Summary: Multiple degrees and a doctorate or two? She's not bragging, but it's not rocket science (even though it really was).Landing her dream job? A walk in the park.Muscular alien men vying for her attention? She wouldn't want it any other way!Falling in love with one? Easier said than done.Who knew being in the committee for the Planetary Arrangements would be so exhilarating, but terrifying at the same time.





	1. Prologue

“But mother, why do I have to be the one to help a planet more primitive than ours? I’m a prince.”

The queen flicked her son on his nose.

“This is one of the duties a prince must perform, even if we must do it in secret.”

The prince nodded his head as he listened to another lesson from his mother.  The queen was not only loved and respected by her son, but all of Vegetasei.

“Now, come dear, and help your very pregnant mother to the gardens for tea.  Our guests from the Cold Empire will be here soon.”

“Yes, mother,” Vegeta beamed, helping his mother get up.

Queen Able beamed down at her son.  She knew her recently turned teenaged son would become a wise and benevolent king someday.  She only hoped her teachings would stay with him no matter where he went.

 **_Meanwhile_ ** _**on Earth…**_

“Papa, have other beings always existed on other planets?”

“Yes, my dear, but they didn’t use space travel much, at least not to our planet.  I believe they started coming to Earth when my father was a young boy.”

“Is that why our government started the Planetary Arrangements?”

“Yes, my dear.  By having other planetary representatives, we were and will be able to advance our race not only in culture, but in technology as well.”

“I want to work for the government when I grow up.”

“Well, with your brains and connections through me, I’m sure you’ll be replacing me in no time.”

Dr. Brief winked at his daughter before she looked into space through the telescope.  At only ten years old, she was already showing promise in the scientific field, and he couldn’t wait to see what her future had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story begins~
> 
> Enjoy!

**Special shoutout to BV4ever, Elianni, Mh370, and ElsaBriefs for being the first to comment on the "first" chapter!! Thanks for the love guys!**

 

 

Vegeta sat on the couch in his living quarters as he watched the woman move around his room and receiving room rearranging items in his bags.  He smiled to himself when he thought about the woman he loved the most in the world and how much he would miss her.

“I think that is quite enough arranging.  I don’t need much and you’re just making a bigger mess.”

The woman snapped her head toward Vegeta and gave him a glare that would drop any man or woman to their knees in for forgiveness.  Vegeta barked out a laugh and rose to circle his arms around her and buried her head in his chest.

“I used to fear that glare, but now it amuses me.”

The woman sighed as she tightened her hold around her son. 

“Oh, how I miss the days when you used to run in fear of me.”

Queen Able was feared by all, but the beloved citizens of Vegetasei could not have asked for a better queen.  Not only was she able to sooth the beast that was the king before his marriage to her, she made reforms to better the kingdom and lead them into a more promising future.

“Don’t get me wrong mother, your glare is still powerful.  I, however, am immune to it now, and I am sure if you hadn’t babied Tarble, he would still run in fear of you.”

“Do not make fun of your brother.  It is not his fault he could not become the warrior you have become.  He will show his worth when he is of age.”

“Mother, he is almost 20.  I think he is passed the  _when he is of age_.”

Queen Able slapped his chest and gave her infamous glare for the second time to her eldest son.

“I am only joking,” Vegeta smiled. “We all know what he lacks in strength, he makes up for in his abilities to come up with strategies to better the kingdom.”

“And that was why I reprimanded him when he suggested we send a representative to that primitive planet and it had to be you.”

“But we were the ones to plant the idea in his head.”

She punched him on the arm this time.

“It does not mean I will be missing you any less.”

“You know it has to be me, mother.  No one will know me there as the Prince of Vegetasei.  I am just a powerful diplomat going to this Earth to be a part of the Planetary Arrangements to represent the Great Planet of Vegetasei.”

“Yes, I know, but do be careful.  You never know who you might run into.”

“Of course, mother.”

Queen Able stepped away from her son’s embrace and moved toward the bags again.

“Mother, my bags are fine and if I need anything, I’m sure the Committee of Planetary Arrangements will provide for my basic needs.”

“Yes, I know, but I am a mother above all else and I worry.”

“No need.  Nappa and Raditz are traveling with me.  Even without them, I’m sure I could manage on my own.”

“But as a prince, you must be protected.  You are next in line for the throne.”

“But you also taught me that I am more than just a prince.”

The queen smiled lovingly and cupped her son’s cheek.

“Come dear.  Let us go see your father and brother so you can say your farewells.”

**Meanwhile on Earth…**

Bulma paced inside of her office, circling her desk.  She would stop behind it occasionally to stare through the floor to ceiling glass windows toward the launch pad fields before moving to the left of her office where huge sliding glass doors opened to an indoor balcony that showed the lower level hangar-like warehouse where engineers worked on planes and other government inventions and tech.  After waving to several people, she headed back inside her office and frosted the glass before she started wandering around her spacious office again.  As the newly appointed chief to the Department of Defense and Weapons for the planet of Earth, she wasn’t worried about how well she would perform her job, but excited to be able to show everyone how a woman would run things.  No, not just a woman,  _the_  woman.  She had already shown her skills when she initiated that all personnel working under her in the building be required to take some sort of advance self-dense.  In each session, she proved she could kick anyone’s ass no matter how much bigger or stronger they thought they were, not that she wasn’t notoriously known already.  Some of the strongest men still stayed clear of her whenever she entered any government building.

She stopped by the bookshelf near the door to her office and smiled when she saw the picture frames that showcased the previous owner’s family throughout the past 35 years.  Bulma picked up a photo that was taken about a month ago and a tiny laugh escaped her lips when the door opened suddenly to her left.  She had her arm raised to the chest of the intruder, but lowered it when she noticed who it was.

“Dad, I know this used to be your office, but a knock would have been nice.  I almost killed you.”

“Sorry, my dear.  Force of habit.”

Dr. Briefs looked down on his daughter’s arm and smiled.

“I see you finished your prototype.  Let me have a peek.”

Bulma took off the thin black ring on her finger and handed it to her father to examine.

“I finished it last night.  It can knock a 300-pound man out cold with a single punch.”

“Fascinating!”

The older Brief examined the new tech carefully, pushing a small button on the side of his glasses to scan it.  Being part of the Brief family, Bulma and her father always had some sort of Capsule Corp tech on their body.  Dr. Brief had his specialized glass, and Bulma had weapons disguised as jewelry.  Her mother and older sister, Tights, opted out of wearing any tech, but always had patented Capsule Corp capsules with them instead.

After a short examination, he lifted his daughter’s hand to his lip to place a kiss on her hand before slipping the ring back to its original position.  Bulma leaned against her desk as her father rounded his old desk to stare out into the launch pad fields.

“You’re early.  They’re not expected to arrive for another 3 hours.”

“I know.  I just wanted some time alone before officially retiring.  I’m excited to meet these Saiyans.  Apparently, they are look like earthlings, but they can turn into giant apes and have incredible strength and speed.”

“I know, dad.  I read the same report you did.”

“Sorry, dear.  Another force of habit.  I’ve been in this office for 35 years.  It’s going to take a while getting use to civilian life again.”

Bulma hugged her father and smiled as they watched all sorts of planes, spaceships, and other galactic ships come and go in the field.

“I have lunch plans, but you are more than welcomed to join us.”

“Us?  Is it with that fellow representing the Cold Empire?  What was his name again?  The handsome one…  Zappo… Zippy… Zorro….”

“Dad!” Bulma giggled. “His name is Zarbon and he is not handsome.  I’d say he’s more of a pretty boy.”

“Yes, Zarbon...  How is the fellow doing?  Is he faring well on our planet?”

“I think he’s transitioning well due to his flirty nature.”

It had been awhile since a man had shown direct interest in Bulma.  There were stares and flirting from other men she had run into, but they were never bold enough to take it to another level, like asking her to eat a meal with her or go for a walk around the facility.  Zarbon certainly expressed his interest through his eyes and mannerisms like other men, but he was more forward with his interest in her, and she found it refreshing.  If a man didn’t have the guts to ask her out directly, they were not man enough for her and worth her precious time. 

Bulma thought she had ruined her chances to become friendly with the man when he volunteered to be partners with her during one of their group sparring sessions.  Their spar drew the attention from the other pairs when they saw how intensely the two fought without hurting the other. Bulma was able to pin Zarbon into submission on the mat floor as cheers and hollers were heard through the gym as she helped him back up.  When she started to apologize to him, growing fearfully that she had hurt his pride and feelings, he barked in laughter and stated to all around that on his planet, women were not worthy unless they were able to beat males in hand to hand combat and it was an honor for him to find such a woman on Earth.  They have been partners ever since, not that anyone wanted to be paired with the two strongest fighters.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting her memory.

“Come in.”

Zarbon opened the door and smiled when he made eye contact with Bulma.

“Good afternoon, Bulma and Dr. Brief.  I didn’t know you were going to be here so early.  Would you like to join us for lunch?”

“No, no.  Wouldn’t want to interfere with your date.”

“It’s not a date, dad.”

“It’s not?” Zarbon joked, lifting his hands to his heart. “Please don’t tell my heart that.”

“Ha. Ha, mister.  Let’s get out of here before my dad decides to marry me off.”

Zarbon and Bulma enjoyed their lunch together and excitedly discussed the arrival of the Saiyans in a few short hours.

“Did you know royalty still exists on Vegetasei?  They are still very primitive.”

“And yet they were one of the first planets to create space ships when they assimilated the Tuffles on their planet.”

“Touché.”

“Have you met the royals of Vegetasei before?”

“I’ve met the prince before, but only briefly and many years ago.  I saw Queen Able for an extended amount of time because she is the true ruler of the planet, and the most beautifully fearless woman I’ve ever met.  You sort of remind me of her.”

“I remind you of a queen?”

“Is that so hard to believe?  You’re fearless, smart, and extremely beautiful.”

He lifted one of her hands and kissed her knuckles.  Bulma smiled and wished she was more attracted to Zarbon, but she didn’t feel that spark he obviously had for her.

“Right.  Let’s head back.  It’s almost time for them to arrive.”

“Unfortunately, I have to meet with someone so I cannot accompany you today.”

“Oh, okay.  I’ll see you next time then.”

Bulma was excited to see what the Saiyans looked like and hoped she’d be able to meet royalty one day.  It wasn’t likely they would ever send a prince to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it so far? 
> 
> Excited to start this new fic with everyone!!
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEeeeeeee is all I can say about this fic!  
> So excited to share it with you guys!!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

**SHOUT OUT TO (NEW READER??) EMMY_TEE!! THANKS FOR THE COMMENT AND LOVE!**

 

 

“Girl, where can we find the man in charge?”

Bulma looked up at the very large man with hair that almost touched the ground and smiled.

“You’re looking at _her_.”

Raditz scanned Bulma’s curvy figure with a huge smile, his gaze lingering on her hips and breasts the longest.

“I think I will like this Earth if they have someone like you working _underneath_ me.”

Bulma was about to retort when an even larger man appeared out of nowhere and cuffed the man on the back of his neck before turning to her and bowing deeply.

“I am sorry, my lady.  Raditz has not been part of the SRG (Saiyan Royal Guard) for long and does not know when he should _not_ speak.  I hope he did not offend you in any way.  We are still learning about Earth’s customs.”

The larger man held the smaller man by the neck and forced him to bow more deeply than him.

Bulma genuinely smiled and held back a laugh.

“It’s alright. This was not the first time something like this has happened and I doubt it’ll be the last.”

Nappa stuck out his hand to greet the tiny woman in the Earth’s custom of greeting with a matching smile as Raditz did the same.

“I am General Nappa and this is Lieutenant Raditz.”

“Welcome to Earth,” Bulma said as she shook their hands.  “My name is Bulma and I am the earthling in charge of the Department of Defense and Weapons for Earth and the chairwoman for the CPA (Committee for the Planetary Arrangements).”

“I am sorry if I have offended you, Lady Bulma.  We do not have a lot of woman of power in Vegetasei.”

“Except for your queen, of course.”

Nappa and Raditz both grinned widely as they nodded.

“All hail Queen Able,” they said in unison.

Bulma giggled softly and was thankful Zorban shared that bit of information with her about the Saiyan’s planet.  She looked at the men in front of her and mentally took notes of their armor.  They wore white boots and what looked like dark blue or black spandex from their wrist to their ankles with only a chest plate that covered them from their shoulders to their waist.  The spandex did nothing to hide their muscled forms or the bulge they had in their pants, which she assumed was covered by some sort of protective cup, which also meant they were probably packing away some serious _hardware_.

“Will Dignitary Vegeta be joining us soon?” Bulma said when she was able to get her mind out of the gutter.

“Yes,” Nappa answered. “He will be down shortly once he powers down.”

 _What an odd statement.  What does Nappa mean_ once he powers down? _Maybe powers down the ship?_ Bulma thought.

“Feel free to ask us any questions as we wait,” Nappa smiled.

“Does it show on my face?” Bulma asked.  “My father always told me my face is very expressive when I have questions.”

Raditz chuckled. “Yes, you get this glint in your eyes and your brows move slightly.”

“What is your question, Lady Bulma.  If we can’t answer it, Vegeta is listening from inside and will be able to answer your question when he is able to leave the ship,” Nappa said.

Bulma’s eyebrows drew closer together.

“There they go again,” Raditz stated as he placed his large hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to smooth the area.  Raditz was amazed by how soft the woman’s skin was and inhaled a deep breath.  He could smell the scent of males on her skin, but did not smell any intimate male scents mixed in with her female scent.

Bulma slowly stared up at Raditz and blushed at the intimate moment they were sharing.  When their eye contact went on longer than normal, Raditz released Bulma and took a step back.

“Do Saiyans freely touch people they have just met?” Bulma asked as she cleared her throat.  _When did it get so hot out?_

“We Saiyans mostly show our affection through touch, but for the unmated, it shows we have an interest in the opposite sex.”

Bulma’s eyes snapped to Raditz who had a huge smile on his face, and not willing to back down, she stared back at him with amusement on her face.

“What do you mean by unmated?” She asked as her gaze shifted to Nappa.

Nappa looked from Raditz to the small woman with a smirk.  “It is like marriage on your planet, but stronger.  We do not know why, but we are attracted to our mates and are bonded together for life, and for some reason the bond creates strong and healthy cubs.”

“So if you are not _mated_ , you cannot have children?”

“Correct.  In order to have children on our planet, you must find your true mate.”

“How sad for those that want children, but cannot if they do not find their mates.”

“Yes, but it is a good way to keep the population in control too.”

“Especially since we love fucking so much,” Raditz whispered.

Bulma laughed out loud.

“You heard that?!” The Saiyans said at the same time.

“I did, but don’t worry, I’m far from being a prude.”

“I think we’re going to get along _very well_ ,” Raditz smiled.

Bulma smiled back and knew she was going to have fun with these Saiyans.  They weren’t like the other aliens from the other planets and she knew they would fit in well with her team.

“Can you tell me anything about the prince of Vegetasei?”

Nappa and Raditz’s smiles vanished and they quickly looked at each other.

Nappa was the one to answer her after a long pause.

“To protect the royalty of our planet, we do not allow other planets to know much about them.  If you were to visit our planet, you would be able to have an audience with them, but not be able to record their image on any device for their protection.  We Saiyans are very protective of our royal family and would give our lives for them.”

“That is understandable.  I heard the prince is very handsome, but is Vegeta a very common name for your people?”

“It is not very common, but there are a select few who have the name,” Raditz answered.  Technically he was not lying since there were **two** people who bore the name.

“Like the King, the prince, and the dignitary?”

A chuckle could be heard from inside the ship that only Nappa and Raditz could hear. **“The woman is smart.”** They heard Vegeta say.

“Yes,” Nappa quickly answered. “Only those of royal blood are able to use the name.”

“So the dignitary is part of the royal family?”

“Uhh, he is a distant cousin.”

Luckily for the Saiyans, they heard a small group of people running toward them.

“Look,” Nappa said pointing behind Bulma before she could ask another question.

“I’m sorry we are so late,” Dr. Brief huffed. “We have an emergency in the hanger.  I’m sorry, dear,” Dr. Brief said turning to his daughter. “You are needed in the hangar immediately and I suggest you run.”

Bulma kicked off her heels and scooped them up before running like the wind without a second thought.

“Why is the woman running?” Vegeta asked as he descended from the ship.

“An emergency has arisen Prin--.”

Nappa quickly elbowed Raditz in the stomach and whispered to _not fuck this up_ before addressing Vegeta out loud.

“An emergency has arisen that requires Lady Bulma’s immediate attention.”

Vegeta looked at the running form of the woman and knew he would be able to catch up to her, but stayed with his party instead.  He was looking forward to meeting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate the long wait and want them to meet NOW! But then the fic would be really short and I love the anticipation I can put people through!
> 
> Also chapter 20 of Central City is updated! GO check it out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698403/chapters/39235665


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow day! I didn't have to go in to work today bc of the snow! (Anyone else from the Midwest/ Chicago area?) 
> 
> Here's an early update bc I basically had a 6 day weekend! I love working at a school!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Goku, what are you doing in one of my labs?” Bulma yelled as she caught her breath.

“I’m sorry, Bulma.  I didn’t know it would explode,” Goku said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “I just got so hungry and wanted to see how well it would work?”

Bulma sighed, but smiled up at her oldest friend.

“Out of all the tech we’re working on, you had to destroy the food replicator.”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Brief.  We tried to stop Mr. Son, but…” the lead scientist said worriedly.

“I know.  It’s okay.  At least he didn’t get into anything else.”

Bulma turned to Goku who was helping the others clean the mess, avoiding eye contact.  Bulma sighed again as she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a mop to help with the mess.  Goku moved closer to Bulma, picking up heavy pieces of metallic debris that only he could carry.

“Sorry, I broke your machine.  I didn’t expect it to explode like that.  I thought it was in the final stages of completion.”

“It’s completely alright, Goku.  I know how much you want it to be finished.  There are a lot of starving people in the world and I know our departments are expecting a lot out of our joint project.”

Bulma and Goku’s departments were working on food replicators that would benefit the world’s army and third world countries by providing large quantities of food in a short amount of time by just using water and a magical bean they had found in their travels as kids.  They never thought a senzu bean would be able to create so much with such a little bean.  Goku and Bulma met very early in life when they both had no worries or cares in the world.  Bulma was out on one of her adventures when she came across Goku in the middle of a forest by himself, and by came across, she came across him by running him over with her hover bike.  Panicking because she wasn’t old enough to drive and fearing she had killed someone, she ran to his body thinking of ways to get rid of his body when she noticed he was smiling up at her.  They quickly became friends afterwards and became like siblings, never leaving each other’s sides until they met Chichi.  The three of them became inseparable and came to work for the government together. Goku became the Chief to the Department of Agriculture while Chichi became the Chief to the Department of Education.

Goku turned toward Bulma when they finished helping the others clean.

“So how far back does this put us?”

“It doesn’t.  I made sure we had a few prototypes in case something like this would happen.  Nothing to worry about.”

Goku lifted Bulma up in a bear hug and twirled her around a few times before setting her back on her feet.

“You’re the best, B!”

“I know, I know.  Now let go of me and get out of here before you break something else in my labs.”

“Hehe.  You still coming over for dinner tonight?  Gohan misses you.”

Goku and Chichi married during their university years and had a son very early, but having a child didn’t stop them from pursuing their dreams of working with each other in the world’s government.  Bulma adored the well-behaved ten year old boy and smiled when she thought of him.

“Sorry, I have to cancel last minute.  I forgot the Saiyans were coming today and need to finish some paperwork.  Raincheck?”

“Sure,” Goku smiled, kissing the top of her head.

“Give Gohan a hug and kiss for me.”

“Will do.”

Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and waved before he disappeared.

A gasp escaped the lead scientist’s lips when she saw Goku had vanished from his spot. “I will never get used to him doing that.”

“His training with the Yardrats paid off,” Bulma said as she started to walk toward her office.

**_Meanwhile…_ **

“I am so sorry for the inconvenience, but I will show you around the compound in my daughter’s stead.  I am Dr. Trunks Brief and I was the Chair to the Department of Defense and Weapons until Bulma took over.”

Vegeta shook Dr. Brief’s hand as he introduced himself and his entourage as Dr. Brief and his entourage did the same before the tour began. 

“Where will our living quarters be during our stay on Earth?” Nappa asked as Dr. Brief headed toward the hangar like building near the launch pad fields.

Dr. Brief pointed to a large dome-like building in the distance on the left of the hangar.  “My family’s company created luxury suites for all dignitaries and royals visiting within walking distance to the compound.  Forgive me, you must be tired from your travels.  Would you like to gather your things and retire for the day?”

“It is quite alright.  We have only traveled for three days and have experienced far worse during our military days,” Vegeta answered.

“Of course, why don’t I give you a mini tour of just the Department of Defense and Weapons for today and we can continue the rest next time then.”

The Earth’s government compound was a massive structure with a common building in the middle with multiple halls and roads leading to other massive structures that housed the different departments.  It would have taken hours to tour the entire place, but luckily the Saiyans and Earthlings were only interested in the defense and tech aspect of each other’s planet.

“Why did your government not build the living quarters?” Nappa asked.

“My company specializes in building and creating on Earth, but the government did pay for them.  If you look at the structure of the living quarters and the buildings housing the different departments, you can see the similar structures and layouts of each building.  My family has been creating government and civilian buildings for generations.”

“The Brief family is known for their technology and their minds.  They are the richest and smartest people in the world,” a staff member said.

“Yes, they are like royalty on Earth,” another added.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the last comment.

Once in the hangar, the Saiyans were amazed at all the projects the scientists were working on.

“It is fascinating to see all these things being created by your scientists,” Raditz said.

“Do they get to create whatever they want freely?”  Nappa added.

“They are able to, but with the way Bulma’s mind works, the engineers are lucky to think of something new before she does.  90 percent of the tech and machines down here are her ideas or creations,” Dr. Brief beamed with pride.

“It is extraordinary to see these inventions were created by a single woman,” Vegeta commented.

“Speaking of women, where are they?” Raditz whispered so lowly only Saiyans could have heard which made Vegeta and Nappa grin.

“Speaking of Bulma,” Nappa said loud enough for all to hear, “when will we be able to see her again.  I’m sure Vegeta would like to meet the person in charge of the CPA (Committee for the Planetary Arrangements).”

“Yes, let’s head up to the offices to see if she is available, it’s about time I leave for the day.”

When in front of Bulma’s office, Dr. Brief knocked twice before popping his head inside the door. “Bulma, dear.  Are you here?”

“I’m in the bathroom dad.  I’ll be out in a minute,” came a muffled voice.

“Make yourselves comfortable and Bulma will be with you in a moment,” Dr. Brief said as he opened the door.  “It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again.”

Dr. Brief looked around his old office before he stepped out and closed the door behind him.  He smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway.  Bulma was going to have a time with these Saiyans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the anticipation! They're finally going to meet in the next chapter!!
> 
> Also, chapter 21 of CC is up!! Go check it out! (I was on a roll with my fics)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698403/chapters/39308911


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet!
> 
> Lime warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, hello again.”

Bulma was surprised when she re-entered her office from her private bathroom to find the Saiyans and not her father.

Raditz suddenly stood in front of her and sniffed loudly.

“Ooookay then,” Bulma said as she took a step back.  “Nappa, another question.  Do Saiyans sniff people often because this isn’t the first time Raditz has sniffed me.”

“Usually not, but I smell it too,” Nappa said from across the room. “Can you smell it too Vegeta?”

Vegeta’s back was to Bulma on the indoor balcony overlooking the hangar, but didn’t say anything Bulma could hear.

“Well, answer his questions,” Raditz said.

“What question?” She asked confused. “I didn’t hear him say anything.”

“Raditz, did you forget earthlings do not have our acute hearing,” a very deep and masculine voice said. 

A shiver went down Bulma’s spine at his voice and her eyes widen as she watched Vegeta enter her office.  He strode up to her with his hand in front to greet her and she reached out, but he took a step too close when their hand locked to shake and softly sniffed the top of her head.  A tingle spread throughout Bulma’s body at the contact of both. 

Electricity shot through Vegeta’s body at the contact that made him purr so low only Nappa was able to hear it.  Her scent had his pants tighten within seconds and he hoped it didn’t show how drawn he was to the woman already.

“Hello, my name is Vegeta and you must be the Bulma everyone is talking about,” Vegeta pulled back with a handsome curl of his lips.

“Yes, it’s an honor to finally meet you Dignitary Vegeta,” she said.  “What was the question again?”

“Please, just call me Vegeta.  And I asked if there are other Saiyans on your planet.”

“Not that I know of,” she confusedly answered.

“Is your mate a Saiyan?  His scent is all over you and it wasn’t there an hour ago when we met,” Raditz interjected.

“Hmmm, it makes sense now,” Bulma whispered to herself.

“What makes sense?  Make some sense girl,” Raditz said.

“Let me ask you some questions first,” Bulma said heading to her bookshelf to grab one of her notebooks filled with notes. 

Vegeta enjoyed the way her rounded bottom bounced with each step she took and growled lowly when he noticed the other two Saiyans were doing the same.  Nappa snapped his head to Vegeta and grinned as he looked back between the woman and him before she turned and faced them again.

“Are you sure you smell a male Saiyan scent on me?  How can you tell it’s Saiyan and not earthling?  Can you tell it’s all over my body?  Aren’t there other smells on my body?  You can differentiate them all?  How strong is your sense of smell?”

“Woah, one questions at a time.  I can’t remember all of the questions you asked,” Raditz said.

“I’ll answer your questions. Yes, we can smell the Saiyan male’s scent on you.  There is enough on your body for us to smell it from across the room and we know it is Saiyan because there is a unique scent only Saiyans emit.  There are other smells on your body too that we can smell, one of which is your father’s scent.  Another male is also faintly mixed in with your unique scent, but your scent and the Saiyan male are the strongest.  The other two are fading which means you had contact with them earlier in the day.  Yes, we can differentiate the scents because every person in the universe has a unique scent only they have.  And to answer your last question, it is _very_ strong.”

“Wow, handsome and smart,” Bulma winked at Vegeta as she wrote notes in her notebook.

The left side of Vegeta’s lips lifted before a deep chuckle escaped his lips.  The woman looked sexy when she was lost in thought, writing in her little notebook.  His deep chuckled ran down Bulma’s back and she wished they were alone together, naked and sweaty.  She shook her head at the crazy thought and reprehended herself mentally.  She’d have to take a nice cold shower after work or find a man to relieve some pent up tension.

“Can you please answer the question now?” Raditz groaned.

“Does he always whine like a child?” Bulma said sarcastically.

“Pretty much,” Nappa replied.

“We can’t take him anywhere,” Vegeta added.

They all chuckled, except for Raditz.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.  Can we get back to the question at hand?  Do you think your mate is a Saiyan?”

“First off, earthlings do not have mates, we have spouses or significant others, which I guess is like mates in our world… But I think my friend Goku might be a Saiyan based off of what you are telling me and my own observations of him while growing up.  It seems very important to you for some reason so shall I call him for you to confirm?  He can be here in literally a second.”

“Prehaps another time.  We should really unpack our things and resign to our living quarters,” Vegeta interrupted.

“But…” Raditz said.

Vegeta sent Raditz a knowing look.

“As you wish…” Raditz said as he turned on his heels and left Bulma’s office.

“When will he grow up?” Nappa chuckled.  “Do you need anything else before I head back to the ship to help Raditz?”

“No, I’ll be down momentary,” Vegeta answered.

“Take your time,” Nappa grinned as he looked back and forth between his prince and Bulma before shutting the door.

Bulma finished the last of her notes and walked to her desk to set it down.  She was about to turn to face Vegeta, but movement at her back stopped her as she felt his presences very closely behind her.  She turned her head slightly to her left to find Vegeta slightly bent to sniff her shoulder then her hair.  Being up close, he had to be several inches taller than her even in her four inch heels.  If she were in this position with anyone else, she would have shoved him aside and kneed him in the balls until they were in his throat, but something drew her to him and she wanted to see where this would go. 

Feeling her relax, Vegeta pressed his body into her back as he moved from her shoulder to the crook of her neck and back again, placing his hands on each side of her body to rest on her desk.  She closed her eyes and bent her neck slightly to the right to give him easier access, and she moaned softly when she noticed something hard poking her in the back.

“What are we doing?”

“Why do you smell so intoxicating, woman?”

“My name is Bulma, not woman.”

Vegeta smiled into her shoulder before tentatively giving her neck a lick.  He felt her body shudder and his did the same as she started to grind her behind into his groin.

“What are we doing?” she asked again, but placed her hands on top of his to move them to her hips.

He growled softly as she moved their bodies the way she wanted.  Vegeta liked a woman who knew what she wanted, how she wanted it. No, not just _a_ woman.  This woman.

His growl shot right to her core and he sniffed loudly as he scented her arousal, heightening his.

“We don’t even know each other.”

“But you feel the same pull I do.  Don’t you, woman?”

“This isn’t how we do it on earth.  This is insane.”

“I’ve never experienced this in my life, but this is exactly how we do it on Vegetasei. How we show our interest in the opposite sex.”

“That’s a pretty _big_ interest you have in me,” she said as she grinded harder into him.

“You have no idea how much my big interest wants to be _in_ you,” he groaned.

“We should stop.”

“I completely agree.”

Neither one of them moved away from each other.

Vegeta was about to spin the woman around in his arms, but they both froze when a knock came at her door.

“Just a minute,” Bulma said.

Vegeta gave her a light kiss on her neck and reluctantly released her.  She turned and they stared at each other as if in a trance when another knock came at the door.

“Come in,” she said.

“Hey, Bulma.  I’m here to escort the dignitary to his quarters.  His men are ready with their belongings and are waiting for us downstairs,” Uub, one of the interns, said.

“Okay, thanks~” Bulma said as she turned to face Vegeta again. “It was nice meeting you.  I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She stuck out her hand to shake his, but instead of shaking her hand, he raised it to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist.

“Until tomorrow then, Bulma.”

Bulma watched him leave and got a nice view of his scrumptious derriere.  She fanned herself as she thought of what just happened and smiled.  The Saiyans were an _interesting_ bunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to alternate with updating chapters between this fic and Central City. Too much to do with two fics at the same time and the end of the semester. The kids always get worse toward the end of the semesters! Argh help me! Haha!
> 
> Next update will be in two weeks! But go check out Central City next weekend while you wait!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's the holidays and a busy time of the year!
> 
> Enjoy!

Vegeta exited his new quarters into the common area he was to share with Raditz and Nappa with a smirk on his face as he thought of his woman.

“Her scent is all over you.” Nappa stated as he eyed Raditz at the other side of the room.  He continued his words in their minds. _Remember why we are here Prince Vegeta.  Do not let a mere woman get in the way._

Vegeta was one of two people who knew of Nappa’s rare ability to connect minds with others to communicate silently, and he was glad he had someone to share his inner most secrets with without stating them out loud for others to overhear.  He had been truly blessed to have a confidant who wasn’t only his guard, but also his oldest and truest friend.

_Do not speak of her that way.  She is my mate._

Nappa stood abruptly from his position on the sofa.  _Our future queen?!  We must go to at once and protect her at all costs!_

_And scare her away from me?  No, I must do things the Earth way or she will never be mine.  I can already sense she is strong-willed and will resist anything that is forced upon her without her consent._

_But what if harm falls upon her?_

_So protective over a_ mere _woman?  She will be fine.  She has survived on her planet for 30 years.  I am sure she will be able to survive one more day._

Nappa’s face showed his feelings about leaving his future queen unprotected and Vegeta walked over to squeeze his friend’s shoulder in comfort.  Nappa sat once again on the sofa and relaxed only marginally, not fully comfortable about leaving Bulma without any protection.

_Should we tell Raditz?_

_No, his mind is on other things at the moment.  I’m sure he is anxious to find out if his kin is truly on this planet._

Vegeta watched Nappa look out the large windows into the distant with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

_What does it feel like?  To have found your mate?_

_Overjoyed, but restless as well.  I have only been apart from her for only a short time, and I am having a hard time from stopping myself and running back to her.  I just wish to be in her presence again._

_Queen Able will be overjoyed by the news.  I cannot wait until I tell her!_

_Not yet.  I want the woman to at least know about what our mating entails before mother knows about it.  She may reject me…_

_Unlikely.  The way she was staring at you, I find it hard that she does not have some sort of attraction toward you too._

_Her scent is intoxicating and my body is burning to know the taste of her._

_I am glad you have found the one made for you and you only._

Nappa sighed loudly and Vegeta glanced at his friend again as he noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes again.

_You will also find your mate soon, my friend.  She is somewhere out there, waiting for you._

_I hope I find her someday soon…_

Vegeta wanted to reassure his friend some more, but was interrupted.

“Shall we go down to the dining hall for dinner, my prince?”

“Raditz, how many times do we have to tell you to not use the prince’s title?  It’s like you want us to be found out…”

“Ah, sorry.  I have too much on my mind right now and I’m still getting used to not using his title.  It’s hard when it has been engrained in me to use his title since birth by my mother.  I can still feel my butt sting whenever she used to whip me when I didn’t use the correct titles for royalty.”

Raditz shuddered at the thought and it made the other men chuckle.  They knew firsthand how Saiyan mothers could be when disciplining their children.

“We know how much you want to find your brother and it’s possible the one that resides on this planet is him, but don’t get your hopes up just in case it isn’t him.”

“You’re right, General.”

Raditz’s shoulders slumped slightly, but still had a little hope in his heart. 

In past generations, there was a practice of sending one Saiyan baby every ten years to other planets to conquer them by using their Oozaru forms during the full moon, but the practice was discontinued when Queen Able came to power.  Immediately, the queen ordered for all surviving Saiyans off planet to return or be retrieved and all were reunited with their families again.  Unfortunately, the last baby to be sent was never found due to a meteor shower changing the course of the space pod he was sent in.

Vegeta clapped a hand onto Raditz’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Come on.  I heard nothing in the universe compares to the food Earth has to offer.  Let us go and see if they are able to satisfy three Saiyan appetites.”

“I heard the same thing about the women of Earth,” Raditz grinned. 

“Once we are settled and use to the Earth a bit more, maybe we can go and explore how much of both are true,” Nappa wiggled his eyebrows.

Vegeta shook his head and chuckled as the other men stood and followed his lead.

***

Bulma had worked for an hour after the Saiyans had left and felt exhausted.  Not wanting to drive home, she used one of the luxury suites reserved for her family in the compound that housed the traveling dignitaries and royalty.  She fell asleep after a quick shower and woke up at dawn feeling refreshed.   Not the type to laze about, she got ready and headed to her office and there she sat thinking of a certain Saiyan.

Bulma had never felt such an intense attraction before in her life as she did when she was with Vegeta.  It was insane but felt all too right.  The way he smelled, the way he moved, the way he looked in that tight suit armor he wore.  A shiver went down her spine and her wrist tingled where he placed his kiss yesterday.  Shaking her head for the dozenth time, she tried to concentrate on her work again.  She looked down at her watch to see the time and groaned when it read it was only 8 in the morning.  With a sigh, she got up and walked out to her outdoor balcony to get some fresh air.  Bulma breathed in the cool morning air and stretched her arms above her head.  She noticed something moving in the corner of her eye and moved her gaze until she saw Vegeta on the lawn in front of the housing compound, sparing with an invisible foe. As if he knew someone was watching him, he stopped and looked around until his eyes met hers.  She waved and he waved back, but he started flying toward her.

“You can fly too.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement, but he answered anyway.

“Yes, one of many _talents_ I possess.”

“Hmmm, you’ll have to show me all of these _talents_ one day.”

Vegeta softly landed beside her and chuckled.

Bulma smiled until she noticed he was half naked and oh so gloriously glistening in sweat and her heartbeat accelerated.  She watched as a bead of sweat fell from one of his well-defined pecs to the top of his training shorts until it was absorbed. Biting her lower lip, her eyes slowly made their way up his body until she reached his face, but he was staring at her lips.  Taking a few steps forward until he was mere inches away from her, he lifted his hand to place his thumb on her chin to loosen her bite.  Once her bottom lip was loose, Bulma licked her suddenly dry lips, but accidently licked his thumb in the process.  Their eyes met instantly and awareness shot through their bodies.

“How do the people of Earth court each other?”

The gruff way his voice sounded made Bulma’s body tingle as it ran down her body and it made her smile.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“If that is how it is done on Earth, then yes.”

“What makes you think I’d be interested in you courting me?”

Vegeta took the final step toward her, their bodies flush against each other.  Bulma’s hands came up to rest on his smooth bare chest.  Not being able to help herself, her hands roamed a little lower until they touched the first row of his abs before heading up again to rest at the nape of his neck, one hand reaching higher to scratch at the back of his head.  A low purr-like sound radiated from his body and Bulma looked up in surprise.  Vegeta’s gaze was fixated on her face as he used his thumb to play with her bottom lip.

“You look like you want to ravish me.”

“I could say the same thing about you, woman.”

“Okay.”

“Is that your consent for me to ravish you?” Vegeta smirked.

“Only if the date goes well.”

Vegeta tilted Bulma’s head up to devour her mouth.  His mouth was only a few centimeters away from her lips when an alarm on her watch went off and she turned her head to look over his shoulder.  Vegeta growled softly, which made Bulma laugh.

“Sorry, but it’s time for my department’s sparring session.”

“Sparring session? You know how to spar, woman?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

Bulma quirked an eyebrow and took a step away from his warm body, looking at Vegeta with warning in her eyes.

“Not at all, I wouldn’t want it any other way, woman.”  _Beauty, brains, and brawn…_ _She will be the perfect queen to our people._ “Would you mind if we were to join?”

“We would love to see how Saiyans spar!”

“Excellent.  I can hear Nappa and Raditz approaching.”

“I need to change and then I can take you to the gym.”

A thrill of excitement went through both of them as they thought about sparring and showing each other skills they possess.  They both smiled as Vegeta followed Bulma back inside her office as they thought of ways to impress the other in a field they both excelled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! Guess what?! I'm already outlining another fic! Ahh!! Can't wait!
> 
> Also, holy crap! Already over 1,000 hits! You guys are amazing! Thanks for the love and support!
> 
> Also go check out the latest chapter of Central City! Double updates today!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698403/chapters/40393679


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope 2019 brings joy and love to all even though life can be hard sometimes. Let's make 2019 our b*tch!
> 
> Enjoy!

Side note: In previous chapters I used humans instead of earthlings and I found I like using earthlings more.  So I went back and changed all the human(s) to earthling(s).  From here on out, I'll be using earthling(s) instead of human(s). 

  

It was not a good idea to spar.  Vegeta growled once again as another male stared at his woman with obvious lust in his eyes.  The woman had changed into sparring clothes that barely covered her body, wearing only a sports bra and short training shorts that accentuated all of her bountiful assets.  Vegeta’s eyes roamed her body appreciatory at first, enjoying the exposed skin, until they entered the gym filled with mostly men eyeing his woman.  Unbeknownst to him, Bulma felt the same way when she noticed the few women in her department gawking at a half-naked Vegeta with appreciation in their eyes.  They could stare at the other well defined half-naked Saiyans all they wanted, but Vegeta was hers.  She wanted to throat punch any woman that dared to stare at her man’s body so openly.  Bulma shook her head at the thought. It wasn’t like her to think this way and these thoughts had never entered her mind while she dated her ex-boyfriend, Yamcha. Where were these hostile comments coming from?  Vegeta wasn’t hers.

17 and 18, specialists in weapons and hand to hand combat in her department, gathered the attention of those in the gym to start their stretches and the lesson on defensive maneuvers for the day.  Bulma quickly showed the Saiyans the area in which they could stretch and laughed a few times when she noticed Nappa could not do some of them due to his bulk.  However, she was surprised to see how nimble and flexible Vegeta and Raditz were.  Vegeta couldn’t take his eyes away from her taut body and the way she moved when transitioning from one stretch to the next.

_If you look at her too intently, she might think you’re interested or something._

Vegeta whipped his head toward Nappa and smirked.

_Am I being too obvious?_

_If we or these earthlings weren’t here, you would have her pinned underneath you this second._

Vegeta’s mind ran wild with ideas.

_To have her so close and not being able to touch her is driving me insane.  Her scent is stronger and I can almost taste her in the air._

Just then Bulma’s head turned toward Vegeta as if she knew they were talking about her with her brows furrowed.  Noticing they were staring at her, she smiled and blushing deeply before resuming her stretches.

_I’d say she wants a taste of you too.  I wonder if her mating needs are affecting her yet. Didn’t it take the king and queen mere hours to react to their mating needs? She may be able to feel what you are feeling faster than normal since you are royalty, but then again, she is an earthling…_

Vegeta didn’t have time to answer because the earthlings around them started to pair off to practice the defensive maneuvers they were shown by the instructors.

Bulma looked around for Zarbon to start her own sparring, but couldn’t find him in the throng of people.

“Who are you looking for, woman?”

“My sparring partner, but he doesn’t seem to be here today.  He never misses a lesson so I wonder where he could be…”

The sting of jealously went through Vegeta at the mention of a male sparring partner, but he let it go since she did not know yet that they were mates.

“Well, fortunately for you, I have no partner myself so it would be a great honor if you were to be mine for today.”

“It would be my honor, Vegeta. But I have to warn you, I am known to have broken a man or three over the years.  Don’t be surprised when I bruise your ego in from of everyone here.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, woman, and I thought I noticed a few men staying clear of your path when we first entered.”

“So you have noticed.  Some men can’t look me in the eyes without flinching.”

“Why don’t we make it interesting then?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“With this date you’ve promised me.  If I am able to pass your defenses, we do things the Saiyan way of courting.”

“And if I am able to pass your defenses because I’m sure I will be able to do so.”

Vegeta smirked at Bulma’s cocky smile.  He loved the back and forth they were exchanging and knew she was the perfect woman for him.  He knew he would never be bored with this woman.

“Then we will court in the way of the earthlings.”

“Are the ways of courting so different in our worlds?”

“You will have to make the deal in order to see.  What do you say, woman?”

“Why do you call me woman when you know my name?”

Vegeta was confused at the sudden change of subject, but took a step toward her to stroke her cheek and smiled when he answered.

“It is a term of endearment on my planet, but if it bothers you so I will reframe from using it.”

“No, I like it when _you_ say it.”

Bulma felt her body heat at the contact of his calloused hand against her cheek and moved slightly to rub her face closer into his palm, loving the scent of his skin.

“Do we have a deal then?”

“Deal.”

They both smirked in delight as they shook on it.

“Any rules?”

“Yes, you can’t use any super abilities Saiyans possess.”  Bulma feigned weak innocence. “It wouldn’t be fair to a weak earthling as I.”

“You’ve been reading up on us.” Vegeta said as he cracked his neck and twisted his hips to stretch.  “But you forget we have also had similar reports to read about you as well.”

“Well then, let the best person win.”

“I look forward to a Saiyan courting.”

“Cocky much?”

“Woman, you have _no_ idea.”

Bulma’s eyes lowered at the comment and blushed when she saw his training shorts twitch.  Lifting her eyes to his, she licked her lips in hunger and stared into his even hunger eyes.

“Are you ready to begin?” Vegeta asked as he cupped himself to make his bulge less obvious to those around.

“The question is, are you?”

They begin circling each other trying to see weak points in their defenses.  Bulma slowly advanced toward her prey and quickly took a few shots, but Vegeta was able to block her blows successfully.  When Vegeta thought her defenses were down, he went to knock her feet out from under her, but she was quick to jump over his legs and tried to kick him before flipping away only for him to block it too.

“Impressive.  You give the false appearance of letting your guard down in order for your enemies to think they can attack when actuality you are about to strike them yourself.”

“I have studied under many masters of galactic martial arts.  You’d be surprised with what I know and can do.”

“I do not doubt that, woman.  You will have to show me everything you have learned.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I can provide private lessons from a master of Saiyan martial arts to add to your collection of martialic knowledge.”

Bulma perked up at the idea and a shiver of excitement went through her body.  She enjoyed having a scholarly mind and learning through books, but learning different types of martial arts was a secret hobby she harbored for years.

Vegeta noticed the glee in her eyes and smirked.

“I can have him start your lessons tonight if you so please.”

“He has come with you from Vegetasei?  Is it Raditz or Nappa?”

“Neither, it is I.”

Bulma was momentarily shocked, but more shocked when Vegeta was able to sweep her feet from under her.  She landed on her back on the padded mats and stared at the ceiling in a daze until his face and body loomed over hers.  Not wanting to admit defeat, she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and twisted until she was on top of him and wrapped a hand around his throat. 

“You shouldn’t let your guard down even when you think you’ve bested your prey, Vegeta.”

Vegeta easily maneuvered their bodies until he was on top again.

“Sounds like something the Yardrats would say.”

“I went to train with them when Goku went.”

“Have you also learned to teleport as they do?”

“I’ve done it twice, but haven’t been able to do it again.  I still train with Goku so I can use it one day without thinking as he easily does.”

It was Vegeta’s turn to be shocked and Bulma used that to her advantage.  They started to sweat as they wrestled on the mat to pin the other to it, the sweat making them slip through each other’s grasp.  Vegeta’s mind thought of a different way they would be doing this, but without clothes.  His momentary lapse of thought had him pinned underneath a panting Bulma. She felt him harden underneath her and her core throbbed at the contact of his intimate parts to hers.  She almost groaned at the feel of him, but remembered where she was and the people who were watching their sparring intently with smiles on their faces.  They yelled and cheered for their boss as she pinned the Saiyan underneath her the same way she had when she sparred with Zarbon.  Bulma sat up quickly when she heard the cheers.

“Way to go, Bulma!”

“Another man learning his lesson!”

“Glad I’m never her partner.  She’d kick my ass.”

Bulma smiled and waved at her employees.

“Thanks guys, but get back to sparring!  I’m not here to entertain you!”  She laughed as they went back to their spots in the gym to resume their own training.

Vegeta sat up then making their faces only a few inches apart from one another.

“I believe we will be courting in the Saiyan way.”

“And I believe we will be courting in the earthling way.”

“I was able to pass your defenses first, woman.”

“And yet I am the one on top of you.”

Vegeta placed his hands on her thighs and slid them up until they landed on her luscious bottom, moving her flush against his hard body causing Bulma to grab his shoulder and bicep for balance.

“You can be on top all you want.” Vegeta smirked at the lust that entered Bulma’s eyes.  “Why do we not compromise then?  I am a dignitary of royal blood of the house of Ouji after all.”

“Yes…” Bulma whispered as she practically groped his sinewy arms and shoulders, loving the way they felt in her hands.  “I’m free tomorrow night”

Vegeta stood slowly with his precious cargo in his arms until he set her on her feet.

“Then it is what you earthlings call a date.”

Vegeta lifted Bulma’s hand and kissed the same spot he had before on her wrist before walking away toward his men.

Bulma watched him go only to watch his well-defined back and tight butt as she fanned herself.

Little did they know, someone was watching the couple’s interaction from a distance with a glower on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of Central City is up! So sad the story's over, but that only means I'll have more time to concentrate on this fic!!
> 
> Go check out CC!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698403/chapters/40558478


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back to my regular weekly weekend updates!
> 
> And wow guys! You are the best! The hits for this fic is by far the biggest I've received! 250+ hits per chapter! Thanks for all the love guys!!
> 
> Enjoy~

Bulma jumped when she heard a knock at her window.  She turned to see Vegeta floating in the air and motioned for him to land on her outdoor balcony.  Sliding the glass door open she watched him land gracefully several feet in front of her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could not sleep and noticed your office lights were still on when I flew by.”

“Right, and you just so happened to fly by _my_ office… At this hour…”

She smiled, and he returned her smile.

“Why are you here so late, woman?”

“There’s a lot of paperwork that goes into being the chairwoman for the CPA (Committee for the Planetary Arrangements),” she sighed. “Amongst other parts of my job that has me working long hours.  I don’t know how my dad did this and had time to have a family and a life.”

“It does take a lot of work and time when one is in a high position.  If your father was able to do it, I am sure you will ease into your position once you have more experience as time goes on.”

“Thanks~  You must be speaking from experience.  Is your position very high in the Saiyan court?”

“You could say I have the queen’s ear.”

“Very high then.  I know how much you Saiyans adore and respect your queen.”

“Yes, our queens are always strong and special women who not only capture the people’s hearts, but are also able to tame the beast within the kings.  The Saiyan mating always insures we have a fit queen for our throne and her mate.”

“I would love to see your queen one day.  She sounds like a woman I would get along with very well.”

“I am sure I can arrange something in the future.  Based off of what I already know of you, she would love to meet you, too.”

“You seem very close to her.” A pang of jealously went through Bulma.

“We are,” Vegeta smiled as he thought of his mother, but it changed into one of satisfaction and interest when he noticed Bulma’s features change.  It fascinated him to see this woman’s emotions written all over her face whenever her mood changed.  It was so different from the Saiyans who masked their facial expression so easily unless they were with someone they trusted.  “She is like a mother to me.”

The feeling of jealousy quickly evaporated within Bulma, and she felt a little embarrassed at the thought of being jealous of a woman who most likely was old enough to be her mother.

“From the stiffness of your body, it looks like you need a break from work.  Why do we not start your first lesson on Saiyan martial arts?”

Imagines of Vegeta’s sweat glistening body flashed through Bulma’s mind from earlier in the day and she smiled like the Cheshire cat.

“I shall take that smile as a yes?”

“Let’s begin. And if you must take off any article of clothing, please do not hesitate on my account.”

“Only if you return the favor, woman.  However, the first lesson will not require a change or removal of clothing since it is only breathing techniques and exercises.”

Luckily, Bulma had changed into comfortable clothes after the normal working hours and was currently wearing capris yoga pants and a loose sweatshirt.

“Hmmm, how disappointing,” Bulma said as her eyes roamed the length of Vegeta’s fit, but too covered body.

“I am sure we can find another activity later if you require we remove our clothes.”

“Perhaps after our date tomorrow and only if your Saiyan style of courting goes well.”

“I guarantee we will be very _satisfied_ with my way of courting, woman.  The women of my planet are left well-pleased and wanting for more if done correctly.  _Always_.”

At shiver went down Bulma’s spine and she slightly squeezed her thighs together as she became aroused at his words.  She had never felt aroused by mere words before, but to have this sexy as hell alien male saying these things to her in such a sophisticated manner was getting to her.  He wasn’t being vulgar like most men of her planet who wanted to get in her pants for one reason or another.  Vegeta was willing to learn Earth’s customs of dating in order to court and woo her.

Vegeta’s eyes widen slightly when her scent reached his nose, making him inhale more deeply.  The woman was aroused and it only made his pants tighten.  His eyes roamed her from head to toe slowly and up again.  He breathed in her scent as he noticed the slight squirming of her legs, her hands clenching and unclenching, her nipples hardening underneath her thin sweatshirt, her mouth and tongue alternating from licking to biting her bottom lip.  Before he knew what he was doing, he flashed mere inches in front of her.  Bulma’s eyes grew as she lifted her head to stare into his eyes.

“You know how to use instant transmission too!”

“You and your friend are not the only ones to have trained with the Yardrats.  I am very fortunate to have been taught by masters of many types of martial arts from around the galaxy.”

Bulma had many questions for Vegeta and the knowledge he had on galactic martial arts, but her train of thought escaped her when his scent reached her nose.

“You smell so good, Vegeta.”

Bulma couldn’t help herself as she moved closer to press her hands and face into his chest and neck to take in a few lungful of his alluring scent.  It turned her on even more and she wanted to lick and bit him.  Vegeta used the opportunity to sniff her hair and placed one arm around her waist, pulling her whole body flush against his making sure she no doubt felt how much he wanted her at the moment. He placed his other arm around her shoulder in order to thread his fingers into her hair as he tugged gently to raise her face so she was staring into his eyes again.

“And you smell delicious, woman.” _Good enough to eat. I can’t wait until I taste you._

Bulma smiled and licked her lips again drawing his attention to them.

“Then taste me, Vegeta.”

Vegeta was momentary shocked to hear her reply to his thoughts, but his thoughts escaped him quickly when Bulma pulled his head down to devour him.  Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss and began to consume her mouth.  Her mewls of pleasure spurred him on more and his kisses became harsher, his tongue invading every inch of her mouth.

Bulma needed to get closer to his body and without breaking contact, she climbed him using her legs to wrap around his waist as her mouth and face rose to a higher level than his.  Her arms coiled around his shoulders as her hands played in his hair.  She started scratching his scalp and when she reached a particular part, she heard Vegeta growl making her core throb.  His hands moved to her bottom to try and loosen her tight hold around his waist, but the movement detached her mouth from his when she groaned and gasped at the contact.  Fortunately for them, it was a much needed break to catch their breaths.  They stared at each other for several seconds catching their breaths until Vegeta spoke.

“I knew you would be delicious, but to taste this divine is a sin, woman.”

Vegeta groaned loudly when Bulma licked her lips seductively to taste him in her mouth again, which made her smile down at him.

“We should stop.”

Vegeta frowned at her statement and was about to remark when she placed her fingers on his lips and continued.

“At least until we get to know each other more and after our first date.  I mean we’ve only met a day ago and know nothing of each other.  I know we have this crazy sexual chemistry and we…”

Her words were cut off when Vegeta licked her fingers and gently sucked them into his mouth before releasing them.

“Do not overanalyze everything, woman.  This is only the beginning of the courting,” _and mating._ “I will explain in more detail tomorrow night.”

Vegeta lowered Bulma to her feet, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Okay.  Will I see you during the day tomorrow?”  Bulma internally rolled her eyes at the desperate girly sounding question. _Way to sound desperate Bulma…_ “For your tour of the facilities, of course.”

Vegeta smirked at her internal thoughts.

“Perhaps.  I believe one of your interns is giving us the tour of other departments.  I would love it if you are able to join us.”

“I can probably join you for a little bit when I’m free between my meetings.”

“Then, I shall see you tomorrow.”

Vegeta stepped back and lifted her hand to kiss the inside of her wrist as he had always done.

“Until tomorrow~”

Once Vegeta left, and Bulma’s heart stopped pounding in her chest, she turned toward her office with a smile on her face until she realized something.  She could have sworn she heard Vegeta’s voice, but in her lust hazed brain didn’t realize his lips didn’t move during certain parts of their conversation.  Vegeta had a lot of explaining to do and not about Saiyan courting, but of Saiyan mating.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

“Where have you been, Zarbon?  If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you moved on to someone else?”

“Bulma,” Zarbon smiled as he hugged Bulma. “You know you are the only one in my eyes and heart.  No one compares to you.”

“Stop flirting and let’s finish our plans for the CPA (Committee for the Planetary Arrangements) celebration.  Tomorrow is the last day we have before we need to turn it over to the planning committee.”

“I can’t believe it has been almost 50 years since earth has started the CPA (Committee for the Planetary Arrangements), and to imagine the Cold Empire has been part of it since the beginning.”

“And who knew we’d be friends when you came here a few months ago to become the new representative for the Cold Empire.  Good thing you’re easy on the eyes.”

“You wound my heart, Bulma.  And to think I was going to ask you to be my date for the celebration.”

Bulma smiled, but completely changed the subject from Zarbon asking her to be his date.  They worked well together for the next few hours, but Zarbon noticed Bulma would constantly look at her watch.

“You seem distracted, dear.  Like you want to be elsewhere…”

“Oh, no.  I’m sorry.  I like planning this with you, but as you know, the Saiyans have arrived and as the chairwoman for the CPA, I feel responsible for them and their needs.”

“Yes, those Saiyans…”

“Thank you by the way.”

“For what?”

“For telling me a little about them before they arrived.  I’ve seemed to impress them with the bit of information you provided about their queen.”

“Ah, yes.  Queen Able is quite a remarkable woman.”

“Many men seem to be infatuated with her.  What else can you tell me about her? And the Saiyans?”  She quickly added the last part.

Bulma didn’t know what prompted her to ask these questions.  She was not jealous of a queen and the adoration she saw on Vegeta’s face whenever he spoke of her.  She wasn’t at all…

“Many men are.  Saiyan anatomy is quite different than what you earthlings have.  They heal quicker, move faster, and biologically age slower.  The queen may be in her fifties, but she most likely will look like she is in her early thirties until she is in her sixties, maybe even her seventies.”

“Oh…”

“However, no man would dare risk the wrath of the Saiyan king and attempt to take or even look at the queen with lust without retribution.  He is very powerful and loves his mate above all else.”

“Sounds romantic yet possessive.”

“The Saiyans are very possessive, especially royalty.  Once they find something or someone they want, they will stop at nothing to have it and possess it.”

“What do you know about their mating rituals?”

“Nothing really.  That is a secret that Saiyans only possess.  They do not share that kind of information with others outside their species willingly, but I have heard the royal family does not have casual sex until they meet their intended mates.  Apparently, their bodies do not react to others until they meet their mates.  Why do you ask so many questions about their mating? Has one of the Saiyans asked you to be their mate?”

“No, I was just wondering…”

She was surprised to hear the members of the Saiyan royal family were basically virgins until they found their mates.  To be so loyal and to only taste and be with only one person for the rest of their lives sounded surprisingly nice to Bulma.  She also realized Vegeta had been very aroused when they were together, but there was no way they could be “mates.”  Bulma wasn’t a Saiyan.  So that only meant Vegeta had met his mate and was probably toying with her while he was stuck on Earth.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them did.”

“What makes you say that?”

“The Saiyans are deceitful and will use any means necessary to get women into their beds.  Saiyans are notoriously known to want to fuck anything that has two legs, especially if those two legs are attached to a beautiful woman.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I’ve come across a Saiyan woman once before and let me tell you, they are insatiable.  I thought I was going to die of pleasure on the planet when she sucked me dry.  It was the best week of my life until I met you.”

“I’m flattered, especially since you think I’m better than a week of body draining sex.”

“You are.”

Feeling somewhat awkward and a little peeved at their conversation, Bulma stood and started to clean her desk.  After a few second, Zarbon did the same.  Once her desk was tidy once again, Zarbon sat on one of the chair in front of her desk as she leaned against it.

“What can you tell me about the relationship between the queen and Vegeta?”

“The king or the prince?”

“No, the dignitary who is here on behalf of Vegetasei.”

“The dignitary?” _How interesting…_ Zarbon thought to himself.  “This dignitary, is he on the older side or the younger?”

“His profile report said he is in his early 30’s.”

“Ahh, yes the _young_ dignitary.  I have met him several times through my travels to Vegetasei and based off of what I have seen and heard, they are close and have a very _special_ relationship.  I would say even loving.”

“But the king would never allow such a thing.  You said so yourself.”  Bulma felt the pang of jealousy again for the man who wasn’t even hers.

“Yes, but what the king doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt him.”

Why was she doing this to herself?  Asking about a man who wouldn’t be hers no matter how much chemistry they had together.  This was her job and she’d be damned if anything went wrong on her watch, especially if it involved a man, but something in her wanted to know more about him.  Just anything.

“How well do you know Vegeta?”

“Well enough.”

“What can you tell me about him?”

“His ranking is very high in the Saiyan court.”

“How high?”

“High enough to be near the queen.”

“How did he get to be in such a position?”

“How do you think he became so high ranking for his young age?  He is a handsome and powerful man who many women have wanted to take to their beds, and he works it well to his advantage when he lives within the same walls as the royal family.  You could say their late night meetings are very _productive_.”

“What… But…”

Zarbon stood abruptly, not liking all these questions from Bulma about another man, and lifted her chin to meet his gaze and smiled.  A sweet scent wafted off of his body and her mind and body went pliant as he wrapped himself around her, playing with a strand of her hair.  She felt a little dazed as the sweet scent became stronger and she smiled widely at the suddenly very attractive man in front of her.  Bulma never knew Zarbon smelled this good.  He had never smelled this good before when they worked closely together.

“I can tell you that he isn’t as he seems.  Be careful around him and don’t fall into his trap.”

“Cryptic much?”

“No, just a mere warning, dear.  I care for you so be careful around him.”

Bulma gasped when Zarbon leaned down and swiftly gave her a hard kiss.  She responded automatically without thinking because, by the gods, he was a very good kisser and her mind told her it was okay.  His mouth tasted like the sweet aroma radiating off of his body, and she wanted more as she wrapped her legs around him.  She knew she had to stop for some reason, but with each flick of his tongue she wanted to taste him more in her mouth. 

With a groan, Zarbon reluctantly released her lips and the hold she had around his waist as he took a step back.  He just had to wait for this woman until after she found out the truth about Vegeta, and when she found out, he would be waiting for her with open arms.

“I need to go before you do something you might regret later, dear.”

“And you might regret it if you leave now,” Bulma said seductively, raising her foot to slid up Zarbon’s thigh.

Zarbon took several more steps back until Bulma couldn’t reach him.

“Perhaps, but I have another appointment to attend to and so do you.”

“Yes, the Saiyans.”

“Be careful with them, dear.  Especially with Vegeta.”

And with that, Zarbon left Bulma alone in her office with his scent all over her.  He smiled and touched his lips as he walked away.

Once he was gone, along with his sweet scent, Bulma became herself again and was stupefied at what had just happened between her and Zarbon.  What had come over her body in the last few minutes and why had she let it happen?  If she was herself, she knew she would never have let Zarbon so near to her, right?  She didn’t know what came over her, but he was a good looking guy who was obviously attracted to her and one hell of a kisser.  Moving to her personal bathroom, she looked in the mirror and fixed her smudged lipstick and hair to ready herself to meet up with the group of Saiyans on their tour.  As she exited her office and walked down the hall toward the Department of Education, where the Saiyans were last spotted, she thought back to what had happened in her office.  She knew Zarbon had a thing for her, but what prompted her to reciprocate his actions?  Bulma was in the middle of her thoughts when she crashed into a hard body that wasn’t there several seconds before and smiled up at the man as he wrapped familiar arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Zarbon! Stay away from our girl!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Side note: Buu was originally the intern, but I meant to use Uub.  I'll be re-editing the previous chapters to reflect it~

 

 

The tour was fascinating, but Vegeta’s thoughts were on a certain blue haired woman and her location.  He listened to the little intern, Uub, talk nonstop about what the different departments did for the people of Earth and introduced them to the chiefs in charge.  Looking over at his general and lieutenant, he knew they needed a break for food or his lieutenant would die of boredom and hunger.

“Shall we break for lunch soon, Uub?  I think Raditz is about to faint from exhaustion.”

Uub looked at the tall man and looked confused at Vegeta’s statement.  Raditz stood several feet away looking bored, but sturdy as a tree.

“Lighten up, kid.  Vegeta was only joking.  Do all earthlings have a stick up their butts?” Raditz whispered the last statement so only the Saiyans would hear, making them chuckle.

“O-of course.  I’ve lost track of time.  Why don’t we finish by meeting the Chief to the Department of Education and we can head to lunch.”

They followed Uub to a wing in one of the massive structures when Vegeta tilted his head and sniffed with a smile.

_Our future queen nears, Prince?_

_What makes you say that, Nappa?_

_The way you’re smiling.  Never seen you look so… eager._

Vegeta turned toward the smell of his mate and his smile grew wider as he noticed her approach, her head in deep thought and not noticing them.  He was able to greet her when a man suddenly appeared in front of her and almost knocked her over.  The man turned too swiftly for an Earthling and quickly caught her before she could fall.  Vegeta had never felt jealously before, but he saw red when the other man held his mate too intimately for his liking and saw her smile up at that man so adoringly.

“How dare he touch our queen!” Nappa growled and lunged forward.

Luckily, Vegeta griped his arm before he could cause any damage.

“Our queen?  What are you talking about?”  Raditz turned to look at the two newcomers and froze.  “Kakarot?”

“Kakarot?” Nappa and Vegeta both questioned. “Impossible…”

Raditz stomped his way toward them, but stopped when a small brunette ran passed him and into Goku’s arms.  They watched as he spun her and Bulma around and placed a kiss on the brunette’s lips.  Vegeta was relieved to see the man had a mate of his own, Nappa rubbed his head and prayed this day wouldn’t be as long as it felt already, and Raditz gawked at the brother he thought he would never see again.

Bulma raised her head and looked around when she felt eyes on her to find the three Saiyan males staring at her and her friends in disbelief and relief.

“What is everyone staring at?”

“Kakarot…” Raditz whispered.

“Carrot what?”

“My brother…”

“Goku is the one you told me about?”

Bulma faced Goku’s confused face and back at Raditz’s stunned face.  She could see the obvious resemblance between the two as Raditz moved closer to Goku. Raditz didn’t stop until he placed both hands on Goku’s shoulders and came nose to nose with him as Bulma and Chichi backed away to give them space.

“What is he doing to Goku?” Chichi whispered to Bulma.

“No idea.  Must be a Saiyan thing.”

“It looks like something apes do to greet each other.  Gohan watched a show about it the other day.”

The two watched the brothers stare at each other for several seconds until Goku stretched out a hand in greeting.

“Hi, I’m Goku.”

“No, your name is Kakarot and I am your brother Raditz.”

“But I don’t have a brother.  I’m an orphan.”

“He is right, Kakarot.  You are his brother and one of our kind,” Vegeta interrupted.  “It looks like we have some things to discuss.  Why do we not head to lunch and explain everything to _Goku_.”

Bulma came around to their sides. “Yes, let’s head to the main building to eat lunch together.  I don’t want to miss anything, and I’m sure Chichi, Goku’s wife, would like to hear everything too.”

“You are mated?”  Raditz asked as he turned to look at Chichi.  “There is much we must discuss, brother.”

All conversation stopped when a small boy suddenly appeared next to Chichi.

“Mom! Dad!”

Goku picked up his son and hugged him tight. “Hey, buddy!  How was school?”

“It was only a half day, but it was fun.  I made a new friend and her name is Videl.  She’s really pretty and knows how to fight too!”

“Wow, maybe we can plan a playdate with her and see if she wants to spar.”

_They have a half Saiyan- Earthling child who knows how to use Instant Transmission!  How is this possible? We thought the mixing races would weaken our children’s superior Saiyan blood, but it looks like we are able to create strong hybrids._

_Our genetic makeup must be compatible with the Earthlings to produce strong hybrid children.  This means the woman and I will have strong offspring if we decide to have them in the future._

_Getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?  It smells like the woman has more than you as a pursuer._

Vegeta snapped his eyes to Bulma as he took another sniff of the air around her.  “Why do you smell so sweet?”

Bulma looked confused at the sudden change of subject and started to smell herself.  “I don’t smell…” _Shit, I probably still smell like him._

His eyes narrowed at her thoughts.  He was in front of her in a blink and started to sniff around her until he reached her mouth.  He let out a snarl and she jumped back.  “We need to talk privately, woman. Now.”

“I am not going anywhere with you right now.”

Vegeta bared his teeth and growled loudly.

“Don’t growl at me!  Look, we can talk later.  I don’t want to scare Gohan,” she said as she looked over at him as he stared at them with worry.  “We still have a date tonight and you have a lot of explaining to do too, mister.”

Bulma turned and started to walk away with the group.  Vegeta glared at her back as she walked away.

_Calm, Prince Vegeta.  I’ve never seen you lose your cool so quickly.  So you are a normal Saiyan with Saiyan emotions like the rest of us._

_You smelled it too.  A man’s scent was all over my mate and had the gall to even kiss her.  I could still scent him in her mouth.  When I find out who it is, I am going to rip his heart out and shove it down his throat._

***

“I can’t believe I have a brother and parents.”

“You are the spitting image of our father, Bardock. The only difference would be the scars he bares all over his body.”

“Grandpa has scars?  I’ll put ointment on them when I see him.”

Raditz was overjoyed and shocked to find his brother and his family.  Once we got back to his quarters, he would have to relay the message to his parents and bring him to Vegetasei when his assignment on Earth was finished.

“Well, this explains why you’re so strong.  I’m glad we finally solved the mystery of what you are since you’re definitely not an earthling,” Bulma said.

Bulma watched the Saiyans talk to one another as the Son’s and Raditz got to know each other better.  She avoided Vegeta’s glare from across the table as she finished her food.

_I have nothing to explain to him.  It’s not like we’re dating or anything. And it was only a kiss.  It’s not like I slept with another guy.  Besides, Vegeta can never be mine…_

Vegeta became angrier as he listened to Bulma’s thoughts.  When they became mated, he would have to teach her how to shield her thoughts, amongst other things.  He was about to speak to Bulma, but Chichi got to her first.

“So how’s the planning going for the 50th celebration?”

Bulma quickly looked up at Vegeta before facing Chichi.  “It’s going well.  We just have to submit our plans over to the planning committee tomorrow and they’ll take care of everything by the end of the month.  We decided to go with a Masquerade themed ball.”

“How romantic and sexy.  We can dress as scandalously as we want and people wouldn’t be able to tell who we are behind our masks,” Chichi said then whispered.  “Especially if you wanted to get lucky by a certain Saiyan who can’t take his eyes off of you.”

“They can hear you, Chichi.”

“I know and I don’t care.  You need to get laid and soon.  All this sexual frustration isn’t good for you.”

“Mama, what’s sexual frustration?”

“Nothing, baby.  It’s just a _disease_ your Auntie Bulma has right now.”

“Are you alright, Auntie B?” Gohan turned worried eyes on her. “Can I kiss anything to help you feel better like you do for me?”

Bulma smiled down at Gohan and stroked his cheek.  “Don’t worry, Go-Go.  I’m going to get the medicine for it soon.  I should get going now.  I still have some work to do and more meetings before I’m done for today.  I’ll see everyone later.” 

She quickly hugged Gohan and Chichi before getting up and walking away from the group.  Bulma was out the doors when a hand grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her back into a hard body.

“Woman…”

Bulma closed her eyes as she took several deep breaths before turning to face Vegeta.

“I need to get back to work if you want me to finish on time for our date tonight, Vegeta.”

“Why do you smell of another male this afternoon?”

“Does it matter?  It’s none of your damn business.  It isn’t like we’re dating or mated?  I have the right to kiss whoever I want if I am unattached.”

“Then kiss me.”

She didn’t have time to respond when Vegeta pressed their bodies together and crushed his mouth onto hers.  Bulma wanted to push him away, but who was she kidding?  He angled her head so he could ravage her mouth better as she wrapped both her arms around his shoulders and neck to get closer to him.  Her mind went blank with the need she had for Vegeta, but hesitated when she started to compare his kiss with Zarbon’s.  Zarbon may be an amazing kisser, but Vegeta’s were toe curling addictive and out of this world.  She wanted him so bad it made her heart break, especially after what Zarbon told her.  Vegeta had a mate on his planet waiting for him, and she was someone to play with while he was on earth doing his diplomatic duty.  Bulma broke away from him, breathing heavily, and took several steps back needing space, not stopping as she said her next words.

“I’m not yours to do as you like, Vegeta, but I’m willing to listen to what you have to say because you have a lot of explaining to do and I have a lot of questions that you will answer.  I’ll see you later.  Come to my office to pick me up.”

Bulma turned to walk back to her building, but turned her head back when she heard Vegeta’s voice.

_You are mine, woman.  Nothing is going to stop me from claiming you._

She turned her head again to walk forward with more questions because she knew she heard his voice, and this time she definitely did not see his lips move with those words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has been the longest I've gone without a sex scene in my fics. We're all waiting patiently, esp Bulma! Get it on already!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update bc I had a snow day on Monday and no work today and tomorrow due to the cold (-50 F wind chill)! Everyone living in the Chicagoland area, stay warm!!
> 
> Enjoy~

Bulma was watching the sunset from her balcony while drinking hot tea as she thought of everything that had happened the past few days.  So much had changed for her.  She finally had her dream job and career, she was happy, and she was an independent single woman who didn’t need a man in her life, but now there were two who were openly vying for her affections.  The chaos of working crazy hours with crazy deadlines while inventing were nothing for her, but to add on alien men pursuing her was crazy.

“I’m in over my head.”

“With what?  Can I be of assistance in any way?”

Bulma turned her head to watch Vegeta land gracefully onto her balcony.

“You Saiyans get around too quietly with your massive bodies.  I should put bells around your necks.”

“You are welcome to put _anything_ on my body as long as you are the one putting them on.”

Bulma smiled, but it faltered quickly.  She had to give him credit for being a smooth-talker and she loved it, but she knew better after her talk with Zarbon.  Bulma looked up when Vegeta was in front of her to cup her face as he raised it so they were staring at each other.

“It was supposed to make you laugh.  What thoughts are in your mind that has made you frown so?”

Bulma stepped away from his reach and set her mug on the balcony’s handrail.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Doing what?”

“Everything.  The touching… The kissing… The possessiveness…  We agreed to one date or courting as you called it.  Are you just toying with me?  I’ve heard about how much Saiyans love to…”

“Love to what?” Vegeta said as he stepped closer to Bulma so he could lift his hand again to place on her cheek.  He couldn’t help himself from touching her and traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

“Fuck.”

Vegeta smiled, loving the word coming from her mouth.

Bulma tried to step away from Vegeta again, but he quickly wrapped his free arm around her waist, trapping her body to his. She stared into his eyes, but they were locked on her lips.

“Stop touching me.  I’m not your mate.”

His eyes snapped up to hers.

“And who says you are not?”

“I’m an earthling.”

“Are your friends Goku and Chichi not mates and of different species?  From what we gathered, they are true mates by their scents and by their actions.  Subconsciously, they are aware of each other at all times, moving as one without a single word and possibly thought.”

“It’s not possible...  You’re just trying to get me into bed with you.”

“That is no lie, but not the only reason I want you.  I also want to court you before we take this further.  I am not a complete savage.”

“I need time to think about this and all this touching isn’t helping my judgement right now.  All I want to do is forget everything and just jump into your arms when I’m near you, which is crazy because I’ve never felt this way about any man before.”

“Any earthling.  I am Saiyan and my instincts are telling me the same, woman.  Every time I’m near you, I have this urge to touch you, to keep you safe in my arms, and away from danger.”

“Zarbon said Saiyans are deceptive and would be willing to do anything to get what they want.  You’re trying to sweet talk me into going to bed with you.”

“Zarbon? As in Zarbon from the Cold Empire?”

“Yes, he did say you knew each other.”

Vegeta thought the sweet scent was familiar to him and was finally able to place it.  His anger flared, but he kept it bottled on the inside, not wanting to startle the woman.  He would have to seek Zarbon out soon…

 “We know each other quite well.  Do you spend a lot of time with Zarbon?  His scent was all over you this afternoon.”

“Yeah… He volunteers a lot to help with projects that involve the CPA (Committee for the Planetary Arrangements).  We spent hours working on it this morning so that might explain his smell.”

“And his scent just so happened to be in your mouth too.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but he happened to kiss me.”

“And you let him.”

It wasn’t stated as a question, but she answered anyway.

“Yes.  Look, I don’t think I have to explain anything to you.  I am a single independent woman and it’s not like you staked a claim on me.  If I wanted to kiss Uub, who are you to stop me?”

“I agree, woman.  You are not claimed yet and I have no right to judge or be upset.”

“Damn straight.”

He flashed a handsome smile and Bulma couldn’t help, but smile back.

“You will be mine eventually so I have nothing to worry about.  I always get what I want, no matter how _hard_ I have to work for it.”

“We are similar in that way.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for several seconds as they just gazed at each other, taking in their features and the feel of each other’s bodies against one another.

“Did Zarbon mention anything about me?”

“Just your high station in the Saiyan Royal Court and how you and the queen are very… _close._ ”

“Do not listen to him.  He is a cunning and deceitful man.”

Bulma felt a little hurt and angry when Vegeta quickly changed the subject of his relationship with his queen.

“Funny, he said something similar about you and how you are not as what you seem. Whatever that means.”

“I have been truthful of everything so far, but there are secrets we both know we cannot share with each other.”

“What kind of secrets?”

“Are you willing to tell me all the secrets of Earth?  If you are, I will be willing to tell you mine.”

“I hate that you make sense and are rational.”

“I am a dignitary for my planet for a reason.”

“Because of your _relationship_ with the queen…”

Vegeta was about to correct Bulma’s misconceptions about his relationship with the queen when her stomach growled loudly, making her blush and him chuckle.

“Why do we not continue this conversation over a meal?  Part of Saiyan courting is to feed our woman well.”

“Okay, I thought we could go to an Italian restaurant near my home.  It’s about 30 miles east of here.  Would you prefer we drive or would you like to fly us there?”

“Fly?”

“Yes, Goku has flown me on his back before when we were growing up.”

“Of course, but I would prefer it if I were to carry you in my arms with your legs wrapped around me.”

“Perhaps another time.  I would prefer it if I was on your back.  Don’t want to give you any ideas while you’re flying.”

***

“How are your living quarters?  I hope Raditz and Nappa are adjusting well to Earth.”

She knew she was making small talk, not wanting to know more about Vegeta’s relationship with the queen, but wanting to know at the same time.  She didn’t want whatever this was between her and Vegeta to end.

“They are satisfactory.  Now, why do you not ask me the questions you really want answered.  I did not take you for a ‘beating around the bush’ type of woman.”

Bulma laughed for what had to be the hundredth time during dinner.  Vegeta was charming and funny, and it made Bulma laugh when he used earthling sayings.

“I have so many questions I don’t know where to start…  Okay, so before I get to the important questions of what Saiyan courting entails, what can you tell me about Saiyans?  Are the males of your planet handsome and charming as you are?”

“Not quite.  I happen to be an anomaly.  The Saiyans are a race of warriors and both male and females tend to be irrational and aggressive unless we are fighting or… I would say having sex, but I want to be honest, unless we are fucking.  That is until we find our mates.” 

“I find it curious that you aren’t irrational and aggressive.  Unless you have found your mate already…”

Bulma held her breath at the thought Vegeta might be taken and just having fun with her while away from his home planet and his mate.

“I seem to be more rational than the males of my planet, but I have met my mate recently.”

Bulma’s heart dropped at the comment and she turned her head away, avoiding eye contact and wanted to run.  She didn’t know why her heart hurt so much when she didn’t even know Vegeta that well.  It wasn’t as if they were dating or in a relationship with each other.

“Why do you look so heartbroken?”

Vegeta cupped Bulma’s cheek and lifted her chin.

“We should go.  I may be many things, but I am not a homewrecker, Vegeta.  Why would you ask to court me when you have a mate already?  It isn’t fair to her or to me.”

Vegeta smirked.

“What is so funny?  I’m being serious…”

“Woman.”

“Don’t.”

Bulma’s heart cracked a little more at the nickname he had given her.  Why was her heart breaking over a man she had just met just a few days ago?  She shouldn’t have felt this way at all.  Bulma stood and placed several bills on the table before walking out of the restaurant into the cool autumn air.

“Woman, let me explain and maybe you will understand better.”

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief when Bulma stayed in place.

“Perhaps we should return to your office to speak.  There are some things I would like to explain, but I do not want to be overheard if anyone happens to be eavesdropping.  If you place your hand in mine, I can use instant transmission to teleport us back.”

Bulma looked at Vegeta’s outstretched hand for several seconds and sighed as she placed her hand in his.  Within seconds they were back on her balcony and he didn’t waste any time as he tugged on her hand so she was flush against his body.  She wanted to pull away, but didn’t want to see his face either so he buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

“There is a reason why I asked to court you, but I must explain what the courting entails for you to understand.  When a Saiyan male or female asks another to court, it means we are interested in mating with them.”

“Mating?”

“Yes, woman.  I have never felt this way about another until I met you.  You are my mate.”

_That’s impossible.  I can’t be…_

“It is possible and you are.”

“So I’m not crazy… We can hear each other’s thoughts...”

“And that is proof that you are my mate. My true mate.”

_No._

_Yes. Do not deny what is true._

_Holy shit!  This is crazy!  We really can hear each other’s thoughts!_

_Further proof that you are mine and I am yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be amazing!! Will we finally find out what Saiyan mating/ courting entails?!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

Bulma was floored with the new revelation.  There was no way it was possible.  Vegeta could be hers?  She leaned back to stare into his eyes.

“Why are you trying to court me when you know that I am your mate already?”

“It is part of the Saiyan courting.”

“What, but…”

“Let me explain, but feel free to stop me to answer any questions you may have.”

Bulma nodded.

“There are 3 stages of Saiyan courting and if successful, will end with a true mating between the two involved.  The stages can be broken down even further, but I will spare you the details unless you truly want to know.  The first two stages can be interchangeable, but for explanation’s sake, I will call the first stage Provide, which entails just that, providing.  We show our mates we can provide for their basic needs such as food, shelter, and protection.  If they are hungry, we hunt.  If they are in need of shelter, we build or search for lodging.  If they are in any kind of danger, we protect.”

“Sounds barbaric.  I can do most of those things myself.”

“I do not doubt that, but the goal of the dominate mate is to make their mate happy because they have gifted them with their lives and matehood.  They will do anything and everything for their mate.”

“Since you put it that way, it sounds nice.  Wait a minute, what makes you think you’re going to be the dominate mate?  What if I want to be the dominate one?”

“I would be happy to concede being the dominate mate if you want to dominate my body,” Vegeta smirked as he drew their bodies closer together.  She had to feel how hard he was growing for her.  “But I can see where we would clash on certain issues or circumstances since, as you said, you are a strong independent woman.  We can take turns being the dominate one depending on the situation.”

Bulma leaned back to stare down Vegeta’s body as his erection pressed into her belly.  The black shirt he wore clung to his body tightly, showing off his magnificently sculpted body.

“Eyes up here, woman.”

“That’s usually the woman’s line,” she giggled.  “What’s the next stage?”

Vegeta placed his hands on Bulma’s waist and lifted her off her feet so he could seat her on the railing of the balcony.  He bent down to take off her ridiculous form of footwear and placed them on the floor.  Looking up, he quickly regretted it when he noticed her dress had risen up her thighs and he could clearly see the thin black undergarments she wore underneath.

“Vegeta, what is the second stage of courting?”  Bulma asked huskily.

Still on his knees, Vegeta continued as he began to massage her feet and calves, slowly making his way upward.

“The second stage is Sense.  Saiyans use their six senses to determine if the one they are courting is a good mate for them.”

“Earthlings only have 5 senses.  What’s the sixth?”

“Saiyans use instinct as a sense.  We use our instincts for multiple occasions, but mostly for fighting and mating.”

“Can you explain further?”

Vegeta smiled as an idea popped into his head.

“We use the basic five senses before we follow our instinct to mate with the one we court and see if they appeal to all the senses.”

Bulma watched in fascination as Vegeta pressed his nose to her shin to smell her skin and slowly rose to her knee. “Does their smell attract us like none has before?” 

Vegeta rose to his feet and placed his hands on each of her knees.  Bulma widen her thighs as he slightly parted them as he stepped closer to her so their intimate areas were flush against each other’s.  “Does their touch ignite our blood?”  He caressed Bulma from her knees to her thighs. 

Vegeta leaned his body into Bulma’s as he pressed his lips to her ear.  “Does their voice lure us in like a siren?”  Bulma shuddered at how gravely and deep Vegeta’s voice had turned.   She wanted to shut her thighs together to relieve the emptiness she felt, but his body forced them to stay apart.

His hands traveled up to her hips as he stared into her eyes.  “When they make eye contact, can they communicate without a single word?”

“And taste?” Bulma whispered as she gripped the front of his shirt.

Bulma watched Vegeta lick his lips as he stared down her body then back to her mouth.  Shivers ran down her spine.

“Does their taste turn us into wild beasts until we can get another taste?”

Vegeta growled as Bulma pulled him down to devour his mouth.  Bulma moaned loudly as Vegeta began to ravage her mouth with harsh kisses.  She clung to him as if he was her lifeline and she would die if she let go of him.

Vegeta couldn’t get enough of her taste as she began to rock herself against his ever-present erection whenever she was near.  He thought he was beyond aroused after dinner, but now he felt as though he could break granite with his cock.

Bulma slide her hands into the bottom of his shirt and finally got to touch the rock hard abs she had daydreamed about earlier in the day.  Slowly, she roamed her hands to feel every dip and ripple as she lifted his shirt until she got to his pecs.  As much as she loved muscles on a man, pecs were her secret fetish, besides a nice beefy ass, which Vegeta had plenty of.  Reluctantly, Bulma released Vegeta’s lips and ripped his shirt off before either of them could protest.

“Now the pants,” she growled.

Vegeta obliged and quickly rid himself of everything on his body.  Bulma licked her lips when his cock sprang free of his pants.

_Shit, he’s huge and no underwear.  Why is that so hot?_

_You like my beefy ass, woman?_

_Shut your gorgeous beefy ass up and help rid me of my clothes._

Vegeta complied with her wishes and stripped her almost bare.  She was left with only her lacey black undergarment that left little to anyone’s imagination.  He stared at her bountiful breasts and his mouth watered at the thoughts of laving and sucking on them.

Bulma gently pushed Vegeta back as she stood to remove her underwear, but he stopped her movements by placing his hands over hers.  He slid his hands around her to trace her skimpy underwear and cupped her rounded ass.  He groaned in pleasure at the feel of her plump behind.

“It seems I am not the only one with a luscious ass.  I could just devour you.”

“Please do~”

Vegeta quickly rid Bulma of her last remaining clothing and stared at the thatch of neatly trimmed curls.  He seated her back onto the railing and inhaled deeply.  Vegeta groaned as he smelled her growing arousal and went to his knees again to come face to face with her core.  She tried to close her thighs, but he easily pried them apart as he took in a lungful of her delicious aroma.  With Vegeta so close to her most intimate part, she found it incredibly sexy, but unnerving at the same time.  Bulma tentatively played with his hair and scalp causing Vegeta to purr as he stared into her eyes before giving his first lick to her core.  Her body immediately tensed with pleasure and he used it as a cued to firmly wrap his arms around her thighs as he began to devour her.  Her mews of pleasure spurred him on as he lapped at her from end to end.  He would have to eat her ass out later because he just wanted to make his mate orgasm quickly.  Focusing on her clit, Vegeta began to alternate between sucking and licking as he reached up with one had to fondle one of her breasts.  Her breast overfilled his hand as he groped at it and played with her nipple.  He couldn’t wait to get his mouth on them.  When he felt her bud harden, he used his Saiyan abilities to make his tongue vibrate with supersonic speed, making her orgasm with a scream.  He quickly stood and rubbed his cock against her core to coat it with her excess juices before he slammed into her in one stroke.

“Fuck!”

Vegeta stilled and stared into Bulma’s eyes.

“Shit, woman.  I am truly sorry.  I should have entered your body slower so you could adjust to my size, but I had to be in you.”

“I’m fine, Vegeta.  Women can take a lot down there.  It’s just… you hit everything inside of me all at once, and I think I had a mini-orgasm during my orgasm when you slammed into me.  If I was a virgin, you would have torn me up.”

“Woman,” Vegeta growled.  “Do not bring up how other men have been in you when you are with me, especially when I am the one inside of you at this moment.”

“Is that a threat?  What are you going to do to me?  Fuck me harder because that wouldn’t be a punishment.”

Vegeta withdrew until he almost left her body before slamming back into her twice.

“Shit, you feel so good.”

“It might not be a threat, woman, but I have very possessive right now and on the edge of losing control.”

“I guess I have to be the one to punish you with a hard fuck.  Lift me off the railing and wrap your arms around my waist and ass.  I want to slam onto you myself as you stand there like the Greek god you are.”

_Prepare yourself, Vegeta, because I intend to make you cum so hard you won’t be able to walk properly for a week._

_Ditto, woman._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being way longer than expect so I cut it in half (I wanted to put the whole original length, but I know I won't be able to write more this month bc it's my birthday month and I got plans! Can't believe I'm going to be in my 30's soon!)
> 
> The next chapter gon' be goooood~


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone has been waiting for~
> 
> LEMON! WARNING! 😈
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> #beefyass

Vegeta quickly complied with her wishes as they stood completely naked in the middle of her balcony for all to see with his cock inside of her tight wet pussy.  Luckily for them, there shouldn’t have been anyone on the premises this late at night, but he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing his woman naked out in the open.  He took a few steps closer to the door so they could continue in her office when she started to aggressively ride him cock.  His knees buckled at the pleasure he felt as he watched the woman ride him in abandon and tried to lock his legs in place.  If he were a weaker man, they would have fallen over on their faces.  He watched Bulma’s expressive face in awe as he listened to her moans and grunts of pleasure as she used his body for her needs.  Vegeta didn’t think it was possible to harden even further, but watching the woman bounce on his cock made him so.

“Fuck, woman.  This is the sexiest thing I have ever seen,” he grinned.

Bulma closed her eyes and smiled when she heard Vegeta’s usually deep voice become deeper and more gravely with lust.  She was in ecstasy as she rode on top of Vegeta’s powerfully thick frame.  His muscular legs were slightly bent under her ass and she knew he wouldn’t let her fall, but she clung to his neck and shoulders anyway.  She badly wanted to explore and touch his delicious body, but she didn’t want to stop the rhythm of her hips and legs.  Bulma tried to open her eyes because she wanted to watch Vegeta, but her body instinctively had her closing her eyes in pleasure as her climax was nearing.  She couldn’t wait to get them to a bed so she could ride him in another position.

Vegeta stood there enraptured as he watched Bulma bounce herself faster and harder onto his body, her body starting to spasm.  He bit his tongue in order to not orgasm before her and used instant transmission to move them into her office as he felt her starting to orgasm.  Feeling her vaginal walls starting to convulse, he used the momentum of her thrusts to start pounding into her as she slammed herself down onto him.  Gravity was her best friend at the moment and the way his pelvis pressed onto her clit with each contact against his body had her going over the edge. 

Bulma threw her head back and screamed out in pleasure, but Vegeta kept his pace thrusting up into her as she clung to him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  The way their sweaty bodies felt against each other as Vegeta moved their bodies felt glorious on both of their skins.  Vegeta loved the way her harden nipples felt against his chest.  He would have to give them the attention they deserved when they had more time to leisurely explore each other’s bodies.

Vegeta slowed his pace, not wanting to cum yet as he watched Bulma start to smile as she slowly came down from her climax.

“You didn’t cum yet.”

“I will and you again shall to.”

“You feel so good inside of me.”

Vegeta felt the familiar tingle run down his right leg and laid Bulma’s body on top of her desk as he moved his hands to gripe her shoulders to start moving faster into her.  In the back of his mind he knew he had to be gentle with her weaker earthling body, but he lost control as he felt the back of his head tingle.

_More! Vegeta, I need more!_

Bulma’s body began to shake again as Vegeta’s thrusts became faster and harsher.  Her fingers and nails dug into his beefy ass, encouraging him to be harder, as his staccato grunts became louder and longer as they stared into each other’s eyes.  His hips moved at a pace no earthling would be able to accomplish.  Bulma’s back bowed as her orgasm hit and she tried to push away from Vegeta because she didn’t think she could take any more pleasure with how intense her orgasm was this time around, but his hold tightened as Vegeta roared his orgasm as he felt hers.  Her walls clenched his cock harder and milked him of his seed as she felt him orgasm. 

_MINE! MY MATE!_

His thrusts slowed as he came, but not by much.  He was still pistoning inside of her as her screams died down, her throat hoarse.  They both felt their combined orgasm spilling out of her body with each thrust in and out of her pussy.  He leaned down to kiss her passionately as he pumped himself harshly inside of her three more times before fully collapsing on top of her.  They breathed as one as they tried to catch their breaths. 

Vegeta loved the feel of her nails against his scalp as she played with his hair and purred in pleasure.

_Again, woman._

_Again?_

Bulma felt his cock harden inside of her and she groaned.

_Yes, take me again, Vegeta._

Vegeta withdrew from her body and grinned as he watched his seed leave her body.  She sat up quickly with a scowl on her face as she tried to reach for him to return to her.  She gasped in surprise when he easily lifted her to turn her around so she was bent over her desk.  Turning her head, she watched him stroke himself several times as he stared at her ass and used his other hand to caress it.  He leaned over her body and kissed his way up her spine to her shoulder before kissing her lips.

“Inside, now.”

Vegeta grinned at his wanton mate and thanked the universe for sending him to Earth to meet her.  Taking too long for her liking, Bulma reached behind her to grab his cock to line it up with her pussy.

_If you don’t start fucking me right now, I’m going to find someone who will!_

_MINE!_

Vegeta thrusted into her roughly and they both moaned in pleasure at the contact.

_I’m not going to last, Vegeta.  You’re going to hit my g-spot each time you enter me._

_Fuck!  I better make it fast and good for the both of us then._

_DO IT!_

Without another word, Vegeta slammed into her body rapidly as wet slapping sounds echoed in her office.  Bulma held onto the edge of her desk tightly as she felt her climax near.  She screamed, but no sound came out, her voice gone from her earlier orgasm.  With his hands on her hips, he used his Saiyan speed again to fuck her the way a Saiyan male would fuck their mate.  His roar of pleasure shook the glass windows of her office as he came inside of her tight moist pussy again. 

He gathered her in his arms as his legs gave out and sat on the floor with her on his lap as he leaned against the windows as they caught their breaths.

“Fuck, woman.  That was amazing.”

“The best, but look at my office and desk.”

“I’ll help you clean up when our legs start to work again.”

“I guess that won’t be until next week then.”

They laughed at their earlier admission to each other.

Bulma turned her head and kissed Vegeta lightly.  She wanted to cuddle more onto his lap, but he deepened the kiss, making her moan.

_So fucking sweet.  I could taste you all day, woman._

She broke away from his kisses with a smile and shakes of her shoulders.

“What is so funny?”

Bulma began to speak, but her voice wouldn’t work.  Clearing her throat she tried again, but it came out harsh and quiet.

“I’ve never heard you swear before, until tonight.  You always sound so debonair and proper all the time.”

“I never had sex before tonight and never knew sex could be that explosive.”

“I was not your first.  Come one, Vegeta.  You don’t have to lie to me.  I’m a big girl.”

“It is true,” Vegeta smirked.  “I have never had a desire to bed another woman before. Sure, I have masturbated, but you are my first.”

Bulma was shocked.

“Why were you so good at it then?  There’s no way…”

“Instinct.”

Bulma laughed causing Vegeta to laugh along with her.

“It looks like you got your wish of screwing me on my desk.”

“Yes, the first day I met you and had you in my arms, I knew I would bend you over it and fuck you so hard you would forget your name.”

_Hmmmm.  Best sex I’ve ever had._

_And it will only get better from here on out._

_How does it mind reading thing work? It’s kind of cool._

Vegeta opened his mouth to answer, but Bulma jumped in his arms when they heard loud banging from the hangar below her office balcony.

“That’s weird.  No one should be here during this hour.”

“Stay here woman.  I will go see who it is.”

“Cover yourself before you go down.  Don’t want to flash anyone your goods.”

Vegeta rose and set Bulma on her desk before using instant transmission to the balcony to collect their clothes and flashing back inside to start dressing.  He waited for Bulma to pull her dress over herself before grabbing her hips to quickly kiss her.  She moaned in delight and clung to his shirt when he started to back away.

“I will be back swiftly so we can continue.”

“I don’t think my body can take anymore.”

“It can and will, woman,” Vegeta groaned as he took in her body from head to toe.  “I will do whatever it takes to make us last the _entire_ night.  Even when you beg me to stop from the overwhelming pleasure your body cannot withstand.”

“Mmm, don’t make promises if you can’t keep them.”

“Woman, it is not a promise,” he placed her hand on his harden cock.  “It is a guarantee.”

Bulma stroked his cock through his pants before he hissed and moved her hand away.

“The only place I will cum is inside your pussy.  Do not try to make me cum in my pants.”

“I guess that rules out my mouth then.”

Vegeta growled at the image.

“When I return, we will see how much that pretty little mouth of yours can hold.”

Vegeta kissed her again before exiting her office to investigate the noises that were heard.  He made his way down a set of stairs that lead to several labs to find them empty.  He was about to return to Bulma when he heard a door open and a woman who smelled sickly sweet exit in a daze.  She didn’t seem to realize Vegeta was there and continued to walk past him as she exited the building.  He started after the woman to question her when he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in years.

“Hello, Prince Vegeta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> Thanks for the birthday wishes! It hasn't happened yet and we don't speak of it (bc if we don't speak of it, I don't turn 30, right? lol! 😂).


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Zarbon stared after the woman who had left and licked his lips.

“The women of this planet are truly delectable, are they not?”

Vegeta glared at Zarbon as his smile grew.

“Their bodies look so fragile and yet they can handle so much strength within them.  You think they would break from our superior stamina and yet they scream for more.”

“What are you doing here, Zarbon?”

“Oh, you didn’t know.  Frieza has sent me to earth to be the new representative for the Cold Empire.  And here I was shocked to hear that _THE_ prince of Vegetasei was here under the guise of being a dignitary.  My my, what a delicious shock that was to hear from my Bulma.”

Vegeta growled.

“Oh, yes.  She is marvelous, isn’t she?  I have never come across one like her.”

“Stay away from _my_ woman.  I do not know what you are planning, but I know it cannot be any good.”

“Oh, little monkey.  I can’t stay away from her because she is part of the plan, but don’t worry, I won’t cause her any physical harm… Unless she orgasms so hard from my cock she accidently harms herself.”

Vegeta stepped menacing toward Zarbon, but he quickly moved out of reach.

“Ah, ah, ah.  The more you threaten me, the _harder_ I will be with her body.”

“She will never fuck you.”

“We’ll see about that.  You know the potency of my species’ pheromones.  If you get in my way, I’ll have her under me in two seconds flat.  If I do not get what I require of this planet, she will be my prize.” 

“She is my mate.”

“A mate I have tasted and want myself.  Did she tell you how much pleasure I brought her with my tongue in her mouth?  How she wanted me to fuck her on her desk?”

Vegeta growled louder.

“Stay the fuck away from her.”

“So testy.  I’ve never seen you react this way before.  The civilized prince growling like a barbarian.” 

“Stay away from her or I will kill you.”

“And break the alliance with the Cold Empire.  What would your mother think?”

“Do not bring my mother into this. I will tell Bulma everything.  Soon.”

“Hmmm, I wonder what _your woman_ will think when she hears the important secret you have been keeping from her.  I doubt it’ll be in your favor especially since you think she is your mate.  I find it curious that you haven’t told her _everything_ that entails a true mating to someone like you…  Don’t you think she deserves to know?  However, it is more beneficial to me because the longer you wait the worse it’s going to be, I’ll make sure of it.  When she finds out and has her heart broken, I’ll be here to pick up the pieces.”

“She will know everything soon.  You will not tell her a single thing.”

“I can and will do anything I please with Bulma.  You have no authority over me.” 

“As you have no authority over me, _flower boy_.  I will not fall for your tricks, Zarbon.  I know you are trying to use your mind games in order to keep me in line, but I know how your mind works and how malicious you truly are.  You will not win this battle.”

Zarbon glared.  “Just stay out of my way until I accomplish what I came here to do, and I trust we both will not tell her any secrets we have of each other. However, if I happen to fuck her in the meantime, I win either way.”

Zarbon laughed maniacally as he side-stepped Vegeta and walked toward the door the other woman had just exited.

“Tell the queen I miss her dearly and hope to meet again soon.”

Vegeta took several breaths to calm down before he turned to make sure Zarbon had left.  Once he knew they were truly alone in the building, Vegeta ascended the stairs to return to Bulma.  He opened the door of her office to find it empty.  Disappointed, he walked toward the balcony to see if she was there only to find it also empty.  Vegeta closed his eyes to focus on her ki to find her traveling in a vehicle away from the government compound.  He sighed before using Instant Transmission to return to his room to take a much needed shower and to get some rest.  He stripped out of his clothes in his bathroom and smirked when he found her scent on his skin.  Vegeta couldn’t wait to see the woman again and explore more of her body.

  ** _Meanwhile…_**

Bulma’s mind ran a million miles a minute and replayed the words she heard between Zarbon and Vegeta.

**I find it curious that you haven’t told her _everything_ that entails a true mating to someone like you…  Don’t you think she deserves to know?  **

Deserves to know what?  What was there to know?  Bulma’s head reeled at part of the conversation she overheard from the top of the stairs between Zarbon and Vegeta.  What other secret did Vegeta have that he wasn’t sharing with her that Zarbon obviously knew about?  Did Vegetasei have some sort of alliance with the Cold Empire?  They were hostile to each other so they couldn’t be working together behind earth’s back.  What could it be?  After hearing part of their conversation, she knew she had to leave before she was caught snooping.  Not wasting a second, she opened one of her capsuled hover bikes on the balcony and rode away.  She knew she needed some time away from Vegeta to think before confronting him about what she had heard because he would distract her with sex.

 _Don’t break my heart, Vegeta._  

***

“It smells like sex in here.  A lot of sex.”

Bulma snapped her head up as Raditz entered her office. She looked behind him to see if Vegeta was with him and was a little relieved when Raditz shut the door behind him.

“I’m surprised your weak earthling nose can’t pick it up, it’s so strong. Vegeta must have been extremely enthusiastic.”

“What I do behind closed doors is not of your concern.”

“If it involves Vegeta, it does.”

“And why is that?”

“Because he’s the…”

“He’s the what?”

“Nothing.  I’ve said too much.  It isn’t my place to tell you.”

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Raditz as he stared back, not willing to back down to his future queen.  She didn’t know it yet so there was no reason to feel uncomfortable, right?  Raditz was the first to look away anyway.  Even though she wasn’t his queen yet, she had the glare and presence of one.

Bulma made up her mind last night that she was angry at Vegeta for not telling her whatever it was he wasn’t telling her.  If this secret was so damn important, she had the right to know and since Vegeta didn’t tell her before they began their courting/ mating or whatever, she decided she was pissed at him.

“Fine.  What brings you by then?”

Raditz looked hesitant as he took a seat.

“I just wanted to know more about my brother.  Like what he was like as a kid.  His likes and dislikes.  How he met his mate.”

Bulma smiled as memories came flooding in and at the thought of Raditz wanting to know more about his long lost brother.

“How about we talk about it over lunch with Goku in an hour?  I have one meeting in a few minutes that I can’t miss.”

“Sounds like a great idea.”

“I’ll call down to the cafeteria to let them know and we can eat in my office.”

“I don’t want to eat in a place that reeks of sex.”

“I’ll air out the office.  I’m feeling like pizza.”

“I don’t know what this pizza is, but I’m sure it will be fine.  Everything we’ve tasted on Earth has been delicious.”

“30 pizzas coming right up.”

***

“Another lab technician has disappeared without warning or notice again,” Uub said.

“That’s the fifth one already,” Bulma sighed.

“I thought it would be another woman, but this time it was a man.”

For the past year, there was a big turnaround of lab technicians and engineers.  Bulma thought nothing of it at first because it was normal for people to accept other positions or move with their significant others to other states or countries, but in recent months she had noticed the last few didn’t show up to work without letting anyone know.

“I looked over the surveillance like you asked me for the last few months they were working and the strangest thing happened with the last few…  We don’t have footage of them for several hours at the same time every day. It was like someone was hacking into the cameras and shutting them off for some reason.”

“Great job, Uub.  Let’s keep this between us and I’ll look more into it.  Thanks for all your help.”

“Anytime Bulma.”

***

“Woman.”

“…”

Bulma tensed slightly, but didn’t lift her head as she continued working.  She was still angry with him and didn’t want to talk to Vegeta at the moment.  She was on a happy streak from reminiscing with Goku and their childhood, but her angry flared when she heard Vegeta’s voice for two reasons.  She was pissed he was keeping an important secret from her and the second was her body betraying her and reacting to his voice.  _Stop that.  I know you want him to be inside my pants, but remember we are mad at him._

 _You do realize I can hear your thoughts, woman.  I have much to teach you._ Vegeta smirked.  _And why did you say ‘we’ when talking to yourself…?_

_Get out of my head before I get angrier._

_What is there to be angry about?  Let me smooth your body and mind._

Vegeta sent Bulma images of what he wanted to do to her and how.

Bulma shivered and clenched her legs together, but fixed her glare on him.

“I heard you have something to tell me.  Something important that you forgot to mention before you decided to court me.”

“The time of courting is over.  We are mates now.  I have accepted you and you have accepted me.  You are now mine.”

“How barbaric.  I’m not yours… Especially since you are keeping an important secret from me.  One that could change my mind of becoming your _true_ mate.”

“You are mine as much as I am yours. But I can be _barbaric_ if that is how you want me.”

Vegeta swiftly moved around her desk and scooped Bulma into his arms.

Anticipating his move, Bulma used Vegeta’s momentum to easily flip backwards out of his arms to land in a crouch a foot away from him.  She quickly moved around her desk to create space between their bodies, even though it was futile with his abilities.

“Woman.”

“Don’t _woman_ me.  Tell me or get out.”

“Did Zarbon tell you my secret?”

“No, I overheard your conversation from last night.”

_Shit, I must have been too distract and angry and did not sense her presence._

_Damn straight.  Don’t forget, I can hear your thoughts, too._

“I want to tell you everything, but I cannot. All I ask for is time, please.”

“Will it be worth it?  What if during that time I find someone else?  Are you willing to lose me if you take too long to do whatever it is you need to do?”

“Dammit, woman.  I cannot just tell you everything.  You would not understand.  Our cultures might be similar in certain aspects; however, Vegetasei has been a monarchy far longer than the ones on your planet.  We have different sets of rules and laws.”

“Fine then, don’t tell me, but don’t expect me to wait around for you while you do whatever you have to do.”

Bulma turned to walk away, angry with how this conversation had turned out.  However, she didn’t get far when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his big warm body.

“Don’t. Don’t touch me like I’m yours.”

“But you are.”

“If you can’t treat me as an equal and tell me anything, I can never be yours.”

“My equal?  Do not be ridiculous, woman.  You could never be my equal.”

Bulma’s anger flared and she turned to punch Vegeta, but he grabbed both of her arms and lowered them before kneeling in front of her.

“You could never be my equal because I will prize you more than my equal.  You are my mate, but you will also be my queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah snap~
> 
> Did you see what I did with the 30 pizzas there? Haha! Anyone? Sigh... It's happening this week. I am officially turning 30~
> 
> I just had an idea for another fic, but I don't know if it's been done before.. Comment down below if anyone has read a Vegebul fic with vampires, but Saiyans still exist in the universe. I'm starting to get tons of ideas for it 😈


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

“What are you talking about?  Queen?”

“I am not willing to lose you so you must not utter the words I am about to say to you.  No one must find out.  There are some things I still cannot tell you, but this one statement I will confess in fear of losing you.”

Bulma knelt in front of Vegeta as she noticed the sincerity in his eyes.  She also sensed the fear he had of losing her.  How could they feel so much for each other when they had met only a few days ago?

_It is the matehood.  We are far more connected than you think. We Saiyans mate for life and would die without our mates.  The one denied would go into a fit of rage and destroy everything around them before slowly dying of neglect and starvation. Please do not deny me._

Bulma’s heart broke at the words Vegeta said in their connected minds.  She knew it was crazy, but she also knew she loved this man more than anything she had ever loved another person.  Bulma was shocked at her own realization.  She loved him.  She loved Vegeta.  She combed her fingers through his hair lovingly, her rage toward him vanishing as she felt his love being poured through their connection.

“Okay, a compromise.  Tell me what you can, but I expect to know everything eventually.  I’ll give you time, but you have to also give me time to think and adjust depending how I take what you have to say.”

Vegeta sat back in relief and pulled Bulma into his lap so she was straddling his hips as he looked into her eyes.

“I wanted to tell you this when I started the courting because it would have possibly stopped you from my courtship, but I could not deny my instinct anymore.  It was not only my secret to tell and you have to understand it would affect the whole of Vegetasei and not just my life.”

“You’re stalling.”

Vegeta smiled as he drew her closer and moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist, pressing her core against his growing erection.  His smile grew wider when she moaned at the contact.

“And you’re also distracting me with your body.”

“I am.  I do not want your rejection so I am reminding you and your body how well we _fit_ together.”

Vegeta groaned as his hands went to her ass to squeeze her generous globes as she started to grind herself onto his hardening cock.

“It’s not fair.  I am the smartest woman in the world, but when I’m touching you, my mind turns into mush and all I want to do is ravish your body.”

“By all means, you are able to do as you wish to my body at any time.  I am your mate and whatever desires you have shall be yours.  All you have to do is take.”

“So if you were in a meeting and I had the desire to ride you in the chair you were sitting on, you would allow others to see me naked on your lap?”

“I would clear everyone out of the room first then would let you handle my body any way you would wish.  No one sees your naked body anymore expect me.”

“What if I wanted your cock in my mouth underneath a desk while you were in a meeting?  Just thinking about it makes me wet.”

Vegeta growled.  “You can suck any part of my body when you desire.  I will deny my mate nothing.”

Vegeta was on the edge of control and knew he needed to tell Bulma his secret, but his instincts told him to take his mate.  He lifted her skirt to remove her panties and groaned in pleasure when he found she wore none.  He lifted his eyebrow in surprise as she shrugged as if it were normal for her not to wear underwear.

“I told you my brain turns to mush and now I can clearly see you can’t concentrate.  Tell me your secret before I start ripping your clothes off.  You have far too much on for my liking.”

Vegeta moved his hand to cup her pussy to find her soaking wet and inserted two fingers inside of her easily.  His entire hand was drenched in seconds.

“Shit, that feels good.  Tell me and stop distracting me.”

Vegeta withdrew his fingers and placed them in his mouth to taste her essence.

Bulma found it erotic and leaned in to lick his hand to taste herself as he sucked on his fingers.

“Tell me so we can start fucking.  I need you inside of me.”

“Do not deny me, woman.  I do not think I could handle it.”

Bulma leaned in closer to wrap her arms around his neck and hugged Vegeta before pulling back to look into his eyes.

“You can tell me anything.  What is this big secret?”

Vegeta took in a deep breath.

“I am the prince of Vegetasei, which in turn would make you the future queen of my people.”

Bulma tensed for a second then laughed.

“Funny joke.  Come on, tell me your secret.”

“…”

Bulma’s laughter faded as she took in his stoic face.

“This isn’t funny anymore.  Please tell me you are joking.”

“Bulma.”

She didn’t like how Vegeta used her name instead of calling her woman.  Bulma tried to get up to pace so she could think, but Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist preventing her from leaving him.

“Do not get up.  We need to discuss what this means for us.  For you.”

“There’s no way…”  Memories came flooding into her, connecting the missing piece she couldn’t connect before.  The name Vegeta was only for those with royal blood.  Nappa and Raditz who were part of the SRG (Saiyan Royal Guard), emphasis on the royal, escorting a dignitary to earth and remaining indefinitely seemed a little fishy, but who was she to judge how a monarchy on a different planet did things. The near slip of Raditz’s tongue of what Vegeta’s secret was.  The little clues Zarbon gave her.

“Zarbon once told me he reminds me of your queen… your mother…”

Vegeta chuckled.  “Yes, you have similar traits to her.  Strong-willed, beautiful, intelligent, and stubborn.”

Bulma slapped Vegeta’s chest at the last part and she looked at her hand as it lingered on one of his hard pecs.  He flexed it playful and it made her smile before she looked up into his eyes.

“Tell me what you are thinking.”

“Can’t you just read my mind?”

“Your mind is a jumble mess.  Your thoughts moving from one subject to another too quickly for me to catch.”

“There’s a lot to think about.”

“And I promised I would give you time.”

“Yes, I need more time to think.  I mean, my god Vegeta, you’re a fucking prince!”

“And you are my queen.  The future queen of all Saiyans.”

“I didn’t even think of that yet!  I’m going to be a queen…”

“Give it some time to sink in.  We have all the time in the world.  I am in no hurry to ascend the throne and my parents are happy with ruling the planet until I am ready to take over.”

Bulma bite her bottom lip and it made Vegeta groan in pleasure.  He shifted around with Bulma in his lap so his erection wasn’t touching her anymore, knowing she needed to think without the temptation of his body.  He knew he wasn’t getting any tonight and didn’t want to be tempted by her body so close to his.  The movement however made Bulma moan, her body already prepared for sex.

_Don’t do it, Bulma.  You know it’s a bad idea._

_Woman, why are you speaking to yourself in the third person?  And what is this bad idea you have?_

“I do need some time to think about everything, but…”

“But…”

“And don’t take this the wrong way, but.”

“Now it is you who is stalling.”

“I want to have sex. With you. Tonight.”

“Done, I will deny you nothing.  If it is my body you want, my body you shall have.”

“With no strings attached and just tonight.  I doubt you would let me find someone to fuck right now and my body is aching for release with what you started.”

“You mean with what you have started.  I was not the one grinding myself onto the most eligible bachelor prince of another planet,” Vegeta smirked.  “Who also happens to be the most handsome and very well-endowed.”

Vegeta emphasized his length by moving her core back onto his harden cock and started the motion of sex.

Bulma groaned at the feel of his erection against her swollen clit.  She knew she shouldn’t do this because it wasn’t fair to Vegeta, but one look in his eyes and she threw caution to the wind.  If she had regrets, she would stew in them after she had her way with Vegeta and his tempting body.

 _Fuck me._ Bulma thought to herself at how things had turned out.

_I plan to do just that, woman.  All. Night. Long._

_Fuck.  Me._

_We were interrupted so rudely last time and I plan to take my time with you tonight.  I hope you have enough energy because you will not be getting any sleep tonight._

Bulma shivered at his words and the images he sent her way earlier of what he intended to do came flooding into her minds.

_Bed now, Vegeta.  This is only happening once and tonight while I think things over.  I have agreed to nothing yet.._

Vegeta’s smirk faltered.  Even though the matehood was established mentally and physically, he would have to try his best to make sure the woman said yes to his matehood verbally.  If he had to use earth customs of wooing, he would use them along with his body.  He was not above seducing Bulma if need be because he would eventually cease to care about living without his mate.  With that determination in mind, Vegeta stood with Bulma in his arms and used Instant Transmission to move them to his bedroom.

Once in privacy, Bulma was a woman on a mission as she pulled Vegeta’s shirt over his head and threw them across the room.  Her eyes ran down his harden body in appreciation before running her hands over each dip of contoured perfection.  She started at his shoulder, massaging them a little before moving down to his pecs.  She rubbed her thumb against his harden nipples and she felt his chest vibrate as he growled.  Bulma’s eyes flew up to meet his and saw the predatorial glint in his eyes.  Without losing eye contact, she lowered her hands, scrapping her nails lightly against his abs until she got to the v of her legs resting on his hips.  Not being able to reach the spot she wanted, she pouted.

Vegeta growled again as he felt how wet her core had gotten against his lower stomach and when she pouted her full lips, he wanted to suck on them as he entered her.

“I’m ready.  Do it.  I need you inside me, please.”

Vegeta’s well known control snapped as he tossed Bulma into the air and removed his shoes and pants before she hit the soft surface of the bed.  Within seconds, he removed her clothes as he stared at her magnificent body.  He loved her giggle as she realized at what had taken place within so little time.

“That’s a neat trick.”

“I have a few hidden up my sleeve.  Wait and see what sorts of tricks my cock can do.”

Bulma licked her lips as her eyes lowered to the best cock she had ever had.  She had to have a taste of him.  She crawled until she could wrap her hand around him and lowered until his cock was inches from her face.  Bulma lifted her eyes to lock with his before she licked the crown.  She smiled when one of his legs threatened to give before he locked it into place. 

“Shit.” Vegeta placed his hands lovingly around Bulma’s head as he stared at the glorious woman in front of him

Satisfied with his reaction, Bulma wrapped her lips around and started to suck on him like a lollipop, only moving her upper lip up and over the tip of his penis as her tongue licked him.  His harsh breathing and moans of pleasure shot straight to her core.  Vegeta shifted a bit above her and she did her best to make sure he didn’t pop out of her mouth, which was difficult when she felt his fingers playing with her clit before two fingers entered her.

“Fuck, you are so wet.”

Bulma moaned at the pleasure of having his fingers inside of her and she felt him tense from the vibrations her mouth gave at her moans.  Before she knew what was happening, she was flipped onto her back with her legs wide open with Vegeta’s face mere inches away from her pussy.  Vegeta’s eyes connected with her before he feasted on her clit and pussy, never losing eye contact.

“No!”  She didn’t mean to scream the word, but her words came out louder than she’d like because she was so close to an orgasm.

Vegeta immediately stopped with a frown.

“I mean yes, but I’m so close and I don’t want your tongue in me when I cum.  Fuck me now before I find someone who will.”  She playfully threatened.

With a feral growl, Vegeta entered her before she could finish her sentence and she screamed for another reason.

“YOU. ARE. MINE!”  Vegeta growled as he roughly slammed into her with each word.

“Yes! More!”

Vegeta’s feral growl filled the room while he pounded into Bulma roughly as the headboard of the bed pounded into the wall, causing both to crack a little.

Bulma clung to Vegeta’s body as her nails raked against his back as he hooked her legs higher into his arms to slam his hips into her more deeply.  He was like a madman as he clenched his teeth in pleasure as the sounds of flesh meeting wet flesh filled the room with the scent of sex.

“So close!”

Bulma protested when she felt Vegeta leave her body so close to climax.  However, the protest on her lips died when she was turned over on her stomach and he entered her again roughly.  She took in a deep breath of pleasure at the new angle and loved the weight of his body behind her.  Bulma looked over her shoulder at him as he lowered to devour her lips.  His hips hammered so hard into her body she lifted off the bed several times until her head almost hit the headboard.  Using her hands she pushed the headboard in order to move her body back to slam down as Vegeta’s hips slammed up.

With his hands now on her shoulder and his knees on the outside of her hips, he rammed himself into her as she moaned louder at the new angle of penetration.  He knew he should be gentle since earthlings were so fragile compared to the Saiyans, but his mind was on a one way track as he felt both of their pending climax through their linked minds.  His hips started pumping faster as he used one hand to reach underneath their bodies to touch her clit.  Within seconds, her vaginal walls clenched his dick so hard, he roared in pleasure as they came together.  He moved his hands to grip at her waist as his cum exploded inside of her body as he continued to thrust into her. 

When most of the pleasure subsided, he laid against her back and he slowly moved in and out of her body, not wanting to lose her connection to her just yet.  Their bodies were slick, tingled, and shuddered as they came down from their intense linked orgasm.  They were breathing hard and Bulma loved the feeling of his breath against her neck and ear.

_I never knew I could cum so hard.  My god that dick must be magic._

Vegeta chuckled.

_Your pussy is the same, woman.  I could just cum from entering your hot wet pussy.  And that mouth of yours. Fuck._

_That’s not a very princely thing to say~_

_Woman, I can do a lot of unprincely things._

Bulma gasped when she felt Vegeta harden inside of her again, but laughed at how the night had turned out.  She would definitely have to make Vegeta jealous again if amazing sex was the result, but she knew she couldn’t do that to him when she felt a pang of hurt at the thought of hurting him in any way.

Vegeta showed he meant the words he uttered earlier in the night because Bulma was happily sore and tired the next day after many bouts of sex.  He was like an animal and the different positions they had tried made her clench her legs together the next day, remembering which ones she liked best so they could try them again.  She sighed as she thought about Vegeta being the Prince of all Saiyans and what it meant for her if she told Vegeta she would be his queen or not.  It was a lot to take in because what girl would refuse to become a princess than a queen?  Her life would completely change, and she loved and worked hard for the one she already had…  And that wasn’t the only secret he had.  Who knows what else he was keeping from her. She had a lot to think about and she decided she wasn’t going to see Vegeta until she had an answer for him, but as days passed…  She sighed again.  Bulma knew it was a bad idea to sleep with Vegeta one last time because she found herself returning to his arms every night for weeks.  And every night after they were both exhausted from talking and making love, she claimed and told him it was the last time because she still needed time to think when she knew in her heart, she would not deny his matehood.  It wasn’t until a few days before the 50th celebration did she get the shock of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started writing a new fic... Haha! The vamp and saiyan au has been stuck in my mind and I wrote a rough outline and a rough first chapter and it's intense already (I don't know if I want to write the other one I already start about Vegeta being a male escort. Maybe eventually).
> 
> Basically it's about the saiyan king and queen trying to marry their son off to any eligible princess in any neighboring kingdom to build an alliance and guess which kingdom they happen to visit, but the vampire one who happens to have a blue haired princess.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you guys assume the shock of Bulma's lifetime is her being pregnant? 🤔😂
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Bulma.  Where have you been keeping yourself?”

“Hey, Zarbon.  Sorry, I’ve been busy with a classified case, amongst other things.”

“Is there anything I can help with?  I’ve been bored lately and find I have no one, sorry I mean, nothing to do.”

“No, it’s not information I can share.  Hence classified.  18 will be coming by any minute to discuss the case with me so your help is not needed.”

“Is everything okay?  You seem different today. Moodier.  Let me give you a massage because you seem tense.  I happen to have magical hands and fingers.”

Zarbon quickly rounded the desk and placed his hands on Bulma’s shoulders before she could decline.

“Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

“Nonsense, what are friends for.”

Bulma stood abruptly and put space between herself and Zarbon.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think you should leave.”

Zarbon cocked his head to the side before a familiar sweet scent filled the room.  Bulma froze in place as the scent grew stronger as Zarbon stepped into her personal space.  He lifted a hand to move hair out of her face and placed it behind her shoulder before stroking her cheek.

“And I think I should stay.”

Bulma smiled.  “Yes, I think you should stay.”

“That’s what I thought.” Zarbon grinned. 

Bulma moved her hand to place it over Zarbon’s to caress it lovingly before gripping it and throwing it away from her face.

“Vegeta told me about your little trick, and it won’t work on me anymore.”

“Tsk and you believe everything Vegeta says?  He could tell you anything and it could be a lie.  For instance, has he told you he slept with his queen on more than one occasion and they are in a relationship that even you cannot break?”

“He was never intimate with her in the way you mean it.”

“And you believe him?!  He is lying to you.”

“Like you have been doing?  I know, Zarbon.  You don’t have to lie to me.  I know Vegeta is the prince and his queen is his mother.  You can’t plant seeds of doubt in my mind anymore because I know the truth now.  I can finally see how deceitful and ugly you truly are underneath all the charm and your _pretty_ face.”

Zarbon looked at Bulma with false worry before his face shifted into a distasteful sneer when he realized he saw clarity in her eyes.

“Well, shit.  The little monkey actually did it.  I guess its plan b then…”

“Get out.”

“I don’t think so.”  Zarbon growled as the sweet scent grew stronger. 

Bulma’s nose burned a little and she could taste some of the sweetness in her mouth.  She clutched her head in pain and felt dizzy as it hit her full force, confusion setting in.  Tapping a setting on her ring, she reached out to Zarbon to make it seems as though she needed him to stay upright.  Once in contact with her hand, Zarbon yelped in pain and dropped to one knee as a surge of electricity ran through his body.  Immediately, the sweet scent dulled in the air and Bulma could focus again.

“Touch me again and I’ll kill you.”  Bulma was surprised with the last part of her sentence and didn’t know where it came from, but she glared at Zarbon as if she threatened people’s lives on a daily basis.

Zarbon laughed hysterically as he got up to his unsteady feet.

“Vegeta has been rubbing off on you, but you should be careful, _woman_ ,” he spat the last word.  “You have no idea who I work for and how much pain I can bring your planet and Vegeta.  If I were you, I would play nice or something might happen that you’ll regret.

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, my dear.  I am just informing you of what could happen to him or anyone you loved if plans do not go my way.”

Zarbon took a step closer to Bulma to wrap his hand around her hair and lifted to his nose to smell.  Bulma slid back slightly, disgusted with his hand anywhere near her, but his hold on her hair tightened, and she immediately stopped any movement as she felt the slight pain it caused her scalp.

“Why are you doing this?  I thought we were friends.”

“You have what I and the Cold Empire require, but it looks like you are no longer affected by my pheromones due to your mating.  A flaw of my species’ pheromones.  It never seems to work for those who are mated or in similar relationships.  Now, you only have one use for me.”

“And what is that?”

“Your body.  If our situation was different, I would have wooed you and taken you as my mate, but it seems my timing was off.”

“You’re crazy if you think I would have become your mate. What makes you think I would sleep with you?”

“Because of your _mate_.”

“Vegeta would kill you if you try to touch me.”

“And that is why you aren’t going to tell him.  It’ll be our little secret.”

“Fuck no.  I’ll never sleep with you.”

Bulma held her hair and punched Zarbon’s elbow to loosen his hold before she freed it from his grasp.

“I bet I can make you feel better with my cock than his ever could.  Let’s make a deal, yes?”

“Why would I make a deal with you?  You’re crazy.”

“You will if you want him to live.  Would you have me have him killed because I can arrange it with a snap of my fingers.”

“Do you really think I would trust anything you say after what just happened?  After everything Vegeta has already told me?”

“Why wouldn’t you?  Have you seen Vegeta ever lay a hand on me since the start of his stay on Earth?  No, and do you know why?  The alliance between his planet and the Cold Empire is in our favor.  We are more powerful, we are stronger, and we kill anything that gets in our way because there is no greater force than ours in the universe. Anger me and I will have his planet wiped while he watches.  Do you want to be the one responsible for destroying your precious mate’s family and people?”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Shall I prove it to you by having one of his men killed first?  Raditz has always been a pain in my ass.  He would make an excellent example.  Or perhaps his little nephew you seem to adore so much.”

“No!” Bulma yelled as she thought of Raditz and the Sons.

“Then this is what I propose.  I will give you a few days to think over the bad choices in life you have recently chosen and invite you to see what a real man is like in bed.  Let me fuck you the night of the masquerade while everyone is drinking their fill and dancing the night away.  After your speech, excuse yourself and come to my chambers for a night you will never forget.  Tell anyone about this and I’ll kill Raditz or the little brat or maybe both.  If you don’t come to me on the night, I’ll give the command to destroy Vegetasei and have Vegeta watch before I kill him too.”

“Why me?”  Bulma whispered.

“It might seem like I’m being cruel, but I do truly care about you and have since the first day I landed on this planet.  Yet, you made the horrible mistake of sleeping with the enemy.  But do not worry, dear.  All will be forgiven once you spend the night with me and see that I should be the one to share your bed and not that monkey.  If you betray my trust, they all die and I’ll keep you as my personal lover until the day you die.”

Bulma wanted to punch Zarbon, but knew her hands were tied with the ultimatum he had presented to her.  It made sense.  Zarbon and Vegeta were hostile to each other on the rare occasion they were near each other, but they never laid a hand on the other, and when Vegeta found out about Zarbon kissing and touching her in her office, he was livid, but never touched him in retaliation.  The Saiyans and The Cold Empire had some sort of alliance with each other Bulma had yet to know and it seemed Zarbon was telling the truth.  Bulma felt fear for Vegeta because her love for him had grown so much over the few weeks they were together and knew she would do anything for him, even sacrificing herself for him.

A knock at the door startled Bulma as 18 entered the room.  Bulma quickly moved away from Zarbon and was glad her friend had perfect timing.

“Sorry, was I interrupting something?  I can come back later for our meeting.”

“No, Zarbon was just leaving.”

Zarbon smiled politely toward 18 and walked toward the door.  He used his charm on 18 to flirt with her and she gave a rare smile with a blush to her cheeks.  He kissed her hand before heading to the door to leave, but turned his attention back to Bulma before exiting.

“You have until the end of the week, Bulma.  I hope you make the right decision for the sake of the Saiyans.”

Bulma wanted to throw her chair at him before he shut the door, but knew she had to play nice for now.

“Yuck, do you think he bought it?”

“Yeah, he thinks he’s God’s gift to women.  Good job on wearing blush.  Maybe our plan will work after all.” 

“I hope so.  I’ll need to take two showers to feel clean after having his lips on my hand.” 18 shivered in disgust.  “What was he talking about when he left?”

“It’s nothing.  Let’s just get this meeting over with.  I just want to leave and go see Vegeta.”

18 smiled.  “You two are good together.  I’m glad it’s working out with you two, especially after what I remember from that first sparring session you guys had.”

“Let’s not talk about my sex life right now, 18.  What did you find out?”

“Your hunch was right.  I did some digging with 17 and it seems like those lab techs didn’t just quit, they’ve been missing.”

“And yet resignation letters were submitted...”

“Funny thing is, all the letters were handwritten instead of typed and we noticed they’re all similar in style with some variations to make it seem like...”

“They were written by different people, but they were written by the same person.”

“Exactly and you’ll never guess who it is.”

“Zarbon.”

“Damn, girl.  Always ruining my fun.”

“I’m a genius for a reason.”

“Yeah, unless it comes to that man of yours,” 18 whispered under her breath.

“I heard that!”

“Good.”

“But we don’t know why he’s been taking these techs.  There has to be a connection somehow.”

“Maybe it’s time you involved Vegeta in this.  I mean, he does know Zarbon and how The Cold Empire does things.”

“Yeah, you’re right.  I think it’s time we shared some intergalactic secrets with each other for the sake of both of our planets.”

“About time.  I hope it all works out.  Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to help beside pretend I’m falling for Zarbon’s charm.”

“Thanks.  Now, go home.   I bet Marron wants to see her mama after spending the whole day with her daddy.  I still can’t believe you had a baby only 3 months ago and you look that amazing.”

“What can I say?  It’s like I have the body of a perfect android.  My body is flawless.”

They laughed and hugged before 18 left.

Bulma sighed.

_No more secrets.  If Vegeta agrees and we tell each other everything, I’ll officially verbally agree to be his mate._

Who was she kidding?  She was going to agree to be his mate no matter what and planned on telling him during the 50th Masquerade Celebration, but Zarbon had to throw a wrench in her plans.  She just hoped he would still want to be mated after she told him about the possibility of sleeping with Zarbon for the sake of his life and his people.  Bulma would do anything for Vegeta.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

**Shout out to BV4ever for being the 200th comment on this fic!! Thanks for being my number one fan! Look out for our little "inside joke" from last week's comments between us. Haha!**

 

 

Bulma was hesitant in front of the suite door, pacing back and forth, with hundreds of different scenarios playing in her head.  _The worst thing that could happen is Vegeta getting mad and never speaking to me again.  As the saying goes, it’s better to ask for forgiveness than asking for permission.  You can do this, Bulma._

She knocked on the door, but changed her mind on the last second and was ready to bolt when the door creaked open.  She turned to face whoever opened the door, but no one was in sight.

“Hello?  Vegeta?  Nappa?  Raditz?”

No one answered her back as she took a step inside the common room for the suite.  Bulma shut the door behind her and worry came over her when she remembered the threat Zarbon had stated earlier that day.

“Vegeta?”

When no one answered again, she went to the corridor leading to Vegeta’s private room.   Her heart beat faster as she practically ran to his room when she noticed his door was ajar from down the hall.  She turned on his lights as she entered to find it empty and turned to search the other rooms when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.  Bulma instinctively raised her hand to block the arm speeding toward her head and went on attack mode as she kicked out her leg toward the attacker’s middle.  Her leg was easily blocked when the lights were shut off.  Bulma was lifted off her feet to rest on the shoulder of what felt like a man, but Bulma clasps her hands together to slam them into his back several times.  The man coughed, groaned, and slightly stumbled forward.  Bulma used the slight momentum to push off his shoulders to place her feet on the floor before turning her body within his embrace to tug on his arm so he flipped over her shoulder and onto his back.  Her eyes slightly became adjusted to the dark and could make out the figure of a man on the ground and set her ring to the highest level before throwing a punch toward his throat, but he easily captured her wrist in his hand.  Pissed, she quickly used her other hand to try and punch him, but her fist was also easily captured in the man’s other hand.  Running out of options and desperate to escape so she could find Vegeta, she decided to use her head.  Literally.  She swung her head back and was about to slam it into the face of her attacker when his deep voice stopped her.

“Lesson number 8 of your Saiyan martial arts is a success.  Well done.”

“Vegeta!” 

As soon as Vegeta loosened his hold on Bulma’s hands, she crawled over his body and placed her hands over his face before pulling his head into her chest, relieved he was okay and not harmed.

“Woman, if I were an earthling, I would have suffocated from your tits.  Not that I mind dying that way since they are a thing of beauty.  It would be a glorious death.”

Bulma laughed and kissed him all over his face before placing a quick peck on his lips.  Vegeta tried to deepen the kiss, but Bulma quickly pulled away to stare into his eyes, now that her eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness of the room.

“Lesson 8 was a good one and I can’t wait to learn lesson number 9, with the same incentive of doing it naked first.”

“And I thought I was the insatiable one.”

“We both are.  We were stuck on lesson number 4 far longer than the other lessons.”

“It shall forever be my favorite lesson.  Perhaps we can have a review it tonight.”

Bulma just stared at Vegeta as she began to stroke his hair.  Vegeta loved having her hands in his hair, stroking him lovingly, and Bulma used any opportunity to do it.  She just loved touching him in general.

“Bulma, why do you look so scared?  I can smell the distress radiating off of your body.”

“It’s been a crazy stressful day.”

“Tell me about it.”

Vegeta sat up and wrapped Bulma’s legs around his waist as he placed his hand on her back, underneath her shirt to rub soothingly on her soft skin.  

“I am sure I can make you forget all about it and give you something to relieve your stress.”

“I’m sure Little Geta is all ready to go.  I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

Vegeta growled.  “Stop calling my cock that.  In no way is my cock little of any sort.”

Bulma smiled as she closed her eyes and took in the feel of Vegeta so close to her and took several deep breaths.  She loved his unique masculine scent, but this time it was stronger than she had ever smelled before, and it made her wet. 

Bulma laughed when Vegeta growled again, but for another reason.

“What are you thinking about?  I can almost taste your arousal in the air.”

“I love you, Vegeta.” 

Even though Zarbon had placed doubt and fear in Bulma, she knew no matter how scared she was for Vegeta’s life, she could not deny him and his mating anymore.  “And I would be crazy to deny you of your mate.”

“Are you unequivocally accepting in becoming my mate?  My queen?”

“Sorry, I was being a little bitch about the whole mating thing,” Bulma started to ramble.  “You just flipped my whole life upside down and made me question and doubt myself for the first time in my life.  No one has ever made me feel that way before.  I was a strong independent woman with a great career and great life before you came into it and then you told me you’re a freaking prince of an entire race and planet.  It was a lot to take in and my mind couldn’t wrap around the concept of it.  And you just had to be all muscular and seductive and so well-mannered.  I’ve never had a man thank me for sleeping with him before and help me clean up the mess after having multiple rounds of earth scattering sex.”

“Woman, you are still a strong independent woman who has an amazing career and life, but now you have a mate who will be here for you and your needs, wants, and desires.  I will do everything in my power so you never regret making the decision in becoming my mate.  We can figure out the logistics of matters when we get to it, but for now, let me love you.”

Vegeta slide his hands lower to her ass and began to massage her, his fingers close and yet not touching her core.  He could feel how wet she was becoming through her pants.

“You have changed everything for me for the better, and I am finally agreeing to whatever this mating entails wholeheartedly.  I can’t imagine my life without you now,” Bulma said breathlessly as she became more and more aroused by Vegeta’s hands.

“There is nothing holding me back in claiming you as my mate and my queen.  You are the world to me and there is no one I love more than I love you.  Thank you for verbally accepting our mating.  I will make sure you will never regret it.”

Bulma stared into Vegeta’s sincere face and saw the love he had for her in his eyes.  _How could I have ever doubted the love and devotion you have for me? I should have never listened to Zarbon and his lies._

_You had no choice, woman.  The pheromones of his species are very potent and can affect or even control the minds of weaker species, especially your..._

Bulma shoved his shoulder.  “Do NOT finish that sentence.  In no way do I have a weak mind.”

“You do not.  You were able to resist most of it, but it left seeds of doubt in your mind.”

“I’m sorry.  I will never doubt you again, but we should really talk before we end up in bed.  We have a lot to discuss.”

“Stand up, woman.”

Hurt flashed in Bulma’s eyes at his abrupt words.

“Please stand so you do not ruin my new pants.  Your pants are becoming soaked.”

“Since when do you care about that?  I recall you love getting soaked with my wetness.”

Her eyes widen when she actually took in what he was wearing and salivated.

Vegeta was in an all-black three piece suit that molded to Vegeta’s frame seductively, making him look devilishly handsome.  He smirked when he saw the way she roamed her eyes over his body with desire, and he could clearly smell her arousal becoming stronger.

“What are you wearing and why haven’t I thought of dressing you this way before?”

“Do you approve?  Chichi mentioned something about appropriate attire for the masquerade and had us fitted for these things.”

“Oh, I definitely approve.  I will have to order you a few more because my god, Vegeta, you look good enough to eat.”

An over-welling sense of desire rushed through Bulma and all she could think about was getting him inside her this second.  Vegeta growled when he felt her desire for him through their bond and it ramped up his own.

Bulma quickly reached down to unzip his pants and was successful, but Vegeta hands wrapped around her wrists to stop her before she could release his cock.

“Don’t stop me, Vegeta.  I need you now.”

“I can feel it through our bond, but I was told not to destroy these clothes.”

“Would that be so bad?”

“Would you prefer I show up naked for all to see?”

Bulma growled. “MINE!”

Bulma should have been shocked at the animalistic growl that came out of her, but it felt natural.  _No one sees my mate naked, but me._

“We can get them cleaned later, but I need you inside me now,” Bulma said as his hold on her loosened and she released his erection.

Bulma stroked his erection twice and lifted up to impale herself on it, but growled when she remember she was wearing pants.  “Rip them off me, Vegeta.”

Vegeta didn’t hesitate and ripped them down the middle from behind, along with her underwear, and slipped the two pant legs down until they were at her knees.  His hands automatically went to her ass as Bulma lifted again.  She grabbed his erection again and slowly slid down him until she was fully seated.   They both hissed at how easily he fit inside of her and how her wetness spread all over their legs.  Bulma moved up and down as her hands roamed under his suit jacket, loving how warm his broad chest and shoulders were through his black cotton dress shirt.  She pushed at his shoulder, silently telling him to lay back down, and he complied without complaint.  She moved her upper body so she was leaning forward and placed her hands on the ground next to his head as she started slamming herself onto him.  Bulma moved almost violently on top of him and his dick popped out of her several times, her body feeling empty without him instantly.  Her legs straightened out so they were on the outside of his, but she couldn’t get the fast pace or ferocity she wanted.

Through their connection, Vegeta felt her need and raised his knees until they were bent behind her and started to push up quickly.  Bulma knew what was about to happen next through their link and fully laid on top of Vegeta as he started to pound up as gravity slammed her back down onto his cock.

_Oh god! Vegeta! I’m going to cum!_

Vegeta growled loudly as he started to move faster, the way a Saiyan only could.  Her screams in his ear only encouraged him to become harsher, and he started moving in a punishing rhythm.  Bulma screamed her release as Vegeta gritted his teeth as her moist walls clenched his cock, her moisture dripping out of her and onto him.  With her breathing heavily in his ear and neck, he roared out his release as his hips slammed into her several times as his semen shot of him, causing Bulma to tighten her walls and orgasm again.

“Fuck!” Vegeta roared again when his orgasm intensified as her walls clenched him tightly.

They laid on the floor, breathing heavily, feeling beyond satisfied and happy.  Once Bulma could breathe normally again, she propped her head on top of his chest and stared down at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me sex would be more intense as mates?  I would have said yes within seconds,” she laughed.

“You are an earthling.  Your primitive little planet knows of no such knowledge, but I shall teach you in time.”

Bulma punched Vegeta in the kidney.

“Shit, I need to be careful now.  That actually hurt.”

Bulma rubbed the spot she had punched, feeling a little guilty, but not much.

“It was a joke, woman,” he laughed.  “You are coming down from my power high, but you will start to steadily retain some of my powers and abilities.  Your strength has clearly already been enhanced.”

“So I’ll be able to kick your ass in hand to hand combat?”  She smirked at him.

“I hope so,” he groaned as his cock harden again.  “It would bring great pleasure to me.  There is no need to be gentle to each other anymore.”

“So you _have_ been holding out on me.”

“Only a little…”

“No more holding back, Vegeta.  Show me what you got or are you too tired to go again, being a man and all.”

“I will show you what a _Saiyan_ man can do.  Do not beg me to stop when you have orgasmed so much in pleasure, your body cannot take anymore.  You will receive no mercy from me.”

“We’ll see who will be the one begging at the end of the night.”

Vegeta flipped their bodies so he was on top.  He bent down to claim her lips, but she turned to avoid him.

“Wait!  We still need to talk.”

“In the morning we will talk.  Right now, I want to please my queen.”

Bulma’s heart melted.  “Yes, my king.”

_Meanwhile in a bar downstairs…_

“Finally,” Raditz smiled.

“We should leave them be for the night and drink till morning for our future king and queen,” Nappa replied with his own smile on his lips.

They clinked their glasses.

“To the future King Vegeta and his queen, Bulma of Earth.”

They stared at each other and said in unison, “All hail the Queen.”


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Got my first 200 kudo ever!! Thanks everyone!
> 
> Lemon warning~
> 
> Enjoy!

Bulma smiled in her sleep as her dream transformed into an erotic one.  Vegeta was kissing his way down her body until he reached the part of her he loved to taste the most.  Parting her legs, he kissed each hip, her thighs, and then placed a chaste kiss on her clit, causing her to moan.  Her hands reached down to thread through his hair and scratch at his scalp as he slowly began to lick at her pussy.  Wanting more, she pulled at his hair until he compiled and began to eat her like a starved man who hadn’t eaten in years.  He feasted on her, but moved to her clit to lick and then sucked it into his mouth.  His lips sucked harshly and he began to growl the way she liked, adding the vibrations she loved.  Bulma gasped awake on the verge of her orgasm to find she wasn’t dreaming, and Vegeta was going down on her in reality.

_I love the taste of you._

Bulma screamed out her orgasm and clung to his head as he licked up the orgasm ripping through her body.

Vegeta licked up everything before climbing his way up her body and slowly entered her, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

“I could get used to waking up like this every day.”

“It would be my pleasure and honor, woman.”

Vegeta started a steady rhythm, moving in and out of Bulma’s body.

“I’m a little sore from last night, but you feel so good.”

“I should give you more time to recover until your body become stronger, but I cannot keep myself from touching you, being inside of you.”

“We were a bit reckless and rough last night.”

Vegeta twisted his hips to enter her at a different angle and she gasps loudly in pleasure.  _Yes, right there, Vegeta!_

“We were, but slow and steady is nice first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, it is.”

Vegeta moved in and out of her body as they stared at each other with love and laughter in their eyes.  They both felt the familiar tingle of their impending climax and Vegeta’s thrusts became more frantic.  He pumped into her several times before they both orgasmed together.  Once their bodies stopped twitching with their aftershocks, Vegeta kissed her shoulder and neck, causing her to laugh.

“I love you, Vegeta.”

“I love you too, woman.”

A cough interrupted their intimate moment from the living room.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but we thought you were finished with…”

“The fucking.  I swear I feel like I’m the only one with the balls to say it like it is.”

A loud whack was heard before Raditz swore in pain.

Vegeta let out a deep chuckle.  “We will be out in a moment.”

“Oh, god!  They heard us.  Wait, I could hear them from the other room too.  I don’t know if I should be embarrassed from them hearing us having sex or fascinated by my enhanced hearing right now.”

“It wasn’t the first time we’ve heard you two going at it.  We almost accidently walked in last night and overheard part of your conversation… Amongst other interesting things.”

Another whack was heard and Raditz swore again. 

“I am sorry, Bulma.  We were on our way to retrieve the prince last night for dinner when we heard you two from the front door.”

“I wanted to stay and listen…”

A whack louder than the first two was heard.  “Damn it, Nappa! Stop hitting the back of my head.  I can’t afford to lose anymore brain cells.”

“Stop embarrassing our future queen and being a dumbass and I will someday.” 

Vegeta chuckled again.

“Do not worry, I dragged Raditz down to the bar before he could enter the suite.”

“Embarrassed.  I’m definitively embarrassed.  I can never face Nappa and Raditz again.  I forbid them from every seeing me again.”

Vegeta stopped laughing, but smirked.  “As their new queen, we can have that arranged.”

“How about we meet for lunch, my prince?  I am sure there are some things you want to discuss with Bulma before we can all face each other again.”

“That would be wonderful.  I’d rather jump off the building than ever face those two again,” Bulma said sarcastically.

All three Saiyans growled.

“It was a joke, guys.  I’m not going to kill myself.”

“Remember what we told you when we first met, Bulma.  We protect the royal Saiyan family with our lives no matter who threatens the life of one.  Please never joke about it again,” Nappa said.  “We will quickly bathe and change before we leave again, and we shall see you in the cafeteria downstairs.”

Bulma heard the other Saiyans shower and change before they left all within ten minutes as she cuddled against Vegeta’s side, stroking his hard chest.

“It really was a joke.  I was just embarrassed with them overhearing us.”

“It is alright, woman,” Vegeta sighed.  “You will find those in the SRG (Saiyan Royal Guard) are extremely loyal to the royal family, especially Nappa.  They will put their lives on the line in order to protect us, even from ourselves if need be.”

“I’m sorry.  I will apologize to them at lunch.”

They laid in each other’s arms for several minutes thinking about what to say to the other.  There was so much unsaid, neither of them knew where to start.

“Woman.”

“Vegeta.”

They both laughed.

“You would think we wouldn’t have trouble speaking to one another when we can read each other’s minds.”

“There is much to discuss, yet we do not know where to begin.”

“Let’s start at the beginning.”

“Sounds like a good idea, woman.  With you as my true mate and queen, I have no reason to keep anything between us.  My kingdom is now yours and we will rule together.”

Bulma cuddled in closer to Vegeta and her breasts pressed against his side, making him growl.

“I suggest we dress first.  I do not think I can focus if you are bare before me.”

Bulma nodded, rose from the bed, and her eyes widen when she noticed the room.

“What happened to your bed?  The room?”

“We happened.”

Bulma was in shock as she took in what used to be Vegeta’s bed as they started dressing.  Two out of the four corner posts were bent at weird angles, the headboard was destroyed and in several large pieces, and the wall behind it had dents and cracks from where the headboard must have slammed against it.

“I know we had some rough sex last night, but I didn’t think we’d break things.”

“I am surprised we did not break the mattress or the ground beneath us.  It seems Earth’s bedding and walls are not as strong as ours.  Our furniture is made to withstand our strength and vigorous lovemaking.”

“I’d love to test that one day.”

“Do not worry.  We will have more than one day to test _all_ of our furniture.”

Vegeta stepped into Bulma’s space and lifted her up.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, but stopped his advances when he started to lift her shirt.

“Stop, we really need to talk.”

Vegeta growled.

“Don’t growl at me.  We can continue after we talk.”

Vegeta set Bulma down on her feet, but swiftly kissed her before stepping away and nearly tripped over clothing on the floor.  Vegeta quickly steady her by grabbing her arms and she kissed him on the cheek before bending down to pick up the discarded clothes.

“Looks like I have to drop off your suit at the cleaners.  Our cum stained your pants and the bottom of your shirt and coat.  This will be fun to explain to them…”

“Good, they will know you are mine.”

Bulma sighed as she added the suit to the pile of clothes to be sent to the cleaners.  “Come on, you ape.  Let’s talk in the living room so we don’t get distracted and end up in bed again.”

Vegeta followed Bulma out, but was very distracted by the sway of her hips and her luscious ass.

 _Says the one with the nice beefy one._   Bulma turned to sit on the couch and winked.

“I am not a piece of meat.”

“You are to me.  Now, seat.  We have a lot to discuss.”

Vegeta sat on the coffee table in front of her and leaned forward so his legs trapped hers and his hands rested on her knees.

“What should we discuss first?  There is nothing to hide from you anymore, woman.  When you agreed fully to become my mate and the future queen of Vegetasei, you agreed to become my equal in our kingdom.  Therefore, the Saiyans are now your people to protect and care for.”

Bulma did not hesitate and nodded.  She might not know everything about the Saiyans and their traditions, but she knew Vegeta would be there to help her along the way.  A sense of peace and courage enveloped her when she thought of it.  Bulma thought she would feel fear and apprehension, but with Vegeta by her side, she knew she could do anything.  She looked at him with love before she became serious.

“Why are you, Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei, here on Earth representing your home planet when you could have sent a dignitary like other planets?  Isn’t it a bit dangerous to send the future king?”

“At first, we were going to send Raditz, but you noticed he is not the most eloquent or a subtle person.”

“Understatement of the year.”

Vegeta chuckled.  “So we thought to send Nappa because he and I have the ability to communicate directly with each other through our minds similar to what bonded mates can do.  And before you ask, we do not fully know why Nappa possesses such an ability, and he is the only one we know of that possesses it.  My mother and I are the only ones who know of his ability to communicate with others in this way, and now you do as well.”

“Right, so keep it on the down low.  Got it.”

“Earth’s sayings are quite amusing.” Vegeta chuckled again.  “We were ready to send Nappa when one of my mother’s spies heard of plans of a galactic takeover with Earth as one of the first, being the most primitive of planets.  Once we received word of said plans, my mother and I devised a plan to send myself as the representative for Vegetasei under a guise to see firsthand what was happening on Earth.”

“Why isn’t your father a part of this?  You never mentioned him.”

“At first, we thought my father was part of the takeover because he had planned to work with the Cold Empire before and become very secretive a few months before I left.  My mother thought he went behind our backs and was devastated.  Being a Saiyan woman, she went to confront him about it so she could beat him into submission, but we learned he would never do such a thing as to betray his loving mate.  My father may be one of the fiercest Saiyan warriors, but he is very whipped and would never go behind my mother’s back.  We learned he was being secretive because he was building a getaway villa for her birthday and did not want to spoil the surprise.”

“Your father must really love your mother.”

“You will find similar themes of devotion in mated couples, but especially those in the royal family.  The king might be fierce and feared, but he is nothing without his queen.  It is similar to the game of chess on earth.  The king is useless and would not survive without the queen as I would be nothing without you who has the power to do as she wills.”

Bulma moved off the couch and straddled Vegeta on the coffee table to hug him before leaning back to stare into his eyes.  “You are not nothing without me.  Together, we will be equals in everything and work together as one.”

Vegeta growled when he scented her arousal and shifted her more fully onto his lap, his erection trapped between them.

“Do you know how the Cold Empire and Zarbon are going to do this galactic takeover?”

Vegeta smirked at not having to explain who exactly was responsible for thinking about taking over the universe.  He could not have asked for a better fitting mate than his Bulma. “We have our suspicions, but we are not quite sure.  We were hoping you would help since you are on friendly terms with Zarbon,” he spat the last word in disgust.

“Uh, that might be hard to do…”

“And why is that?  I know he can be a dick and tried to take advantage of you, but that would work in our favor, no matter how much I would dislike it.  He would be more likely to confide their plans in you.”

“Would you still think it would be okay if I have to sleep with him for the information?”

Vegeta bellowed in outrage before gripping Bulma closer.

“MINE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #beefyass 😂


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Did you guys miss my weekly update on Saturday? I was super lazy and was in break mode last week and thought I'd enjoy the first few days of spring break off doing nothing. Hopefully, I write the next chapter in the next few days and update on my regular day on Saturday!
> 
> As always, Enjoy~

The feral and possessive look Vegeta had in his eyes should have scared Bulma, but she knew it wasn’t toward her.  Oddly, it turned her on and she wanted him again.

“Why would you have to sleep with him?  You are my mate. Mine!”

Bulma knew she could trust him and knew he could protect her from anything, especially Zarbon, but she was scared for his life and those she loved.

“He threaten to kill of all you and Gohan.  I didn’t know what to say or think because I thought he was my friend.  I was so scared of losing you I contemplated actually sleeping with him to keep you safe, but I know I could never do that to you.  I love you too much.”

Vegeta’s body marginally relaxed, but his anger was building inside of him as he thought of Zarbon threatening his mate.  Of trying to fuck her.

“I am going to fucking kill that bastard.”

“ _We_ are.  No one threatens my mate and lives, Vegeta.  I want to help with whatever you are planning.”

Vegeta’s cock twitched at how savage Bulma’s voice and mannerisms had become.  It was Saiyan-like.

“The only problem is the Cold Empire.  If we get rid of their second-in-command, they would declare an all-out war on us.”

“If the Cold Empire is so powerful, how can we defeat them?  Based off what Zarbon said, we could lose so many innocent lives.  Your life.  I can’t imagine how much destruction can come from a single so-called empire.  Are they really that strong?  Strong enough to wipe out an entire planet?  An entire race?”  A shiver ran down Bulma’s spine and fear griped her at the thought of such power and strength.

“They are that powerful.  Possibly even more than he mentioned.  Frieza alone could destroy any planet with a point of his finger.”

Bulma’s hold tightened on his shoulders and her fears intensified.

“But, we have the advantage.  With your abilities strengthening through our bond, your training in Saiyan martial arts every day, and the secret weapon we have hidden, we can easily get rid of Zarbon first before we take on the Cold Empire.” 

“Secret weapon?  What secret weapon?”

“It would be easier if I showed you than told you.  Are you ready?”

Bulma nodded and immediately felt her skin tingle as if electricity was surging through the air around them.  A wind that came from nowhere swirled in the room as Vegeta’s eyes flash from obsidian to a blue-green, his hair changing from his dark locks to blonde.

“What is going on?”

All within seconds, Vegeta’s coloring changed from his dark self to a blonde haired, blue-green eyed man.  His muscles were thicker with his veins protruding throughout every surface of exposed skin.  It felt as though Vegeta’s body was crackling with electricity and Bulma’s panties grew wetter.

“Holy shit!  You grew bigger… And harder,” Bulma gasped as she felt his erection harden and grow even more.  Bulma gasped again when their connected minds linked together.  The adrenaline.  The power.  The need to fuck and fuck hard.

“So this is what Nappa meant when he said you had to power down when you first arrived on Earth.”

Vegeta smirked as he caught the scent of her arousal in the air.  _She likes what she sees._

 _Yes.  I love everything about you._   Bulma was hesitant, but knew Vegeta would give her anything she desired as his mate.  _Can we try having sex with you like this?_

“Your wish is my command, but I should feed you.  I would not be a good mate if I did not Provide for my mate in her basic needs.”

Bulma was ready to rip off her clothes, but knew she needed food after her long and strenuous night.  The door suddenly flew open and hit the wall, making Bulma jump at the noise.  She turned her head to see Nappa and Raditz scanning the room as they entered.

“My apologies, my prince.  We felt your energy level increase and thought you were in trouble.”

“We had a feeling you wouldn’t have made it down for lunch so we packed some to go when we felt you go Super Saiyan.”

“Good, the woman is starving.”  He turned to Bulma as he returned to his normal coloring.

“Super Saiyan?  What does that mean?”

“It means just that.  We become more than our normal selves.  When in Super Saiyan mode, we become faster, stronger…”

“Larger,” Bulma finished as her eyes roamed down his body.  She licked her lips and Vegeta nearly groaned at the need he saw in her eyes, and he wished they were alone.

“Yes,” Vegeta cleared his throat when his answer came out coarse.  “We become super.”

“That’s so hot… I mean amazing!  Can other Saiyans go super?”

“My father was never able to achieve the legendary level, but my mother is able to change forms with easy.  Along with Nappa.”

Raditz snapped his head toward his leading general.  “I didn’t know you could turn Super Saiyan too!  What the hell?  Am I the only one that can’t?”

Bulma laughed.  “I think you are.  I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Goku do it once before by accident.  I haven’t seen him do it again though.”

“We will train him, and I am sure he will be able to quickly acquire the ability with easy.”

Vegeta placed Bulma back on the couch before opening the bags of food.  He handed Bulma the largest sub before eating his own meal.  They ate silently until Vegeta spoke again.

“We need to find out why Zarbon is here before we get rid of him,” Vegeta said after he had quickly eaten three subs.  “We know it is for the benefit of the Cold Empire, but what does Earth have that could be so valuable when there are other planets with more to offer?”

“I’m actually working on it with 18 at the moment.  We’ve had our issues with missing personnel and our suspicions lead toward him, but we weren’t sure until recent events clarified things for us.”

“Why have you not said anything about your suspicions?”

“I was going to tell you, but with work and the…” Bulma looked at the other Saiyans and blushed, “the sex, my mind doesn’t seem to work properly when I’m in your presence.”

“He literally fucked her brains out,” Raditz whispered and chuckled.

“I heard that,” Bulma chuckled with him. “I am so glad I’m obtaining Saiyan abilities because you two can never talk behind my back in front of me ever again.”

“It still wouldn’t stop me from doing it,” Raditz smirked, but it quickly faded when Nappa smacked the back of his neck.

“You forget she is going to be our queen.  Show some respect.”

“She isn’t queen yet and besides, she’s my friend until then, right?”

Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing too hard.  “Right.  Even after I become your queen, I wouldn’t want to change this relationship in anyway.”

“Perhaps, only in private then.  Our people would murder Raditz if he were to ever speak to royalty the way he does now,” Vegeta chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure my mom would kill me first.”

“I’d love to meet her someday.”

“She would love to meet you too along with Kakarot.”

“Woman, before we became distracted, tell us what you figured out about Zarbon.”

“Yeah, before you two decide to jump each other in front of us,”  Raditz shifted his body away as Nappa swung his hand into air.  “Ha! I was ready for you this time. Oof!”

Raditz wheezed for air and clutched his stomach after Nappa punched him, hard.  Raditz glared at him, which only made his smirk grow before continuing.

“What makes you think Zarbon is the one responsible for your missing people?” Nappa asked.  “It could all be a coincidence.”

“That’s what we thought too,” Bulma answered.  “But we noticed it didn’t start until he arrived on Earth.  When we looked further into it, we noticed several patterns.  First, they were all single and women, except for the last one.  Second, before they went missing, they were caught on surveillance cameras entering one particular lab that is usually off limits to most, but the weird thing is, the feed for the surveillance cameras were disturbed somehow for an hour or two.  When the feed came back on, they were seen leaving the room or premises _alone_ with a dopey/ infatuated look on their faces as if they were drugged or in a trance.”

“As if they were exposed to certain pheromones…”

“Exactly,” Bulma smiled as Vegeta put the pieces together himself.  Not only was he sexy, but smart too.   _I wish we were alone again._

Vegeta smirked at her and winked. _I feel the same way, woman._

_Please stop projecting sexy thoughts to one another.  Since I am in close proximity and Bulma has not fully learned how to project to only you, my prince, I can hear everything you say to one another._

“My first decree as queen is for Nappa to never be in 50 feet of me ever again,” she joked.

Nappa and Vegeta both chuckled as Raditz looked around in confusion.

“Have you figured out why he has been seducing your people?”  Nappa continued as if their side conversation never happened.

“18 and I are working on it.  We have been exposing Zarbon to 18 more and making it seem as though she is crucial in a top secret experiment with new tech I have been developing, which happens to be that the lab I mentioned.  Luckily, the techs who were working in the lab had no idea what they were working on because it was so top secret only I know what is being created.  With 18’s help, we have been making it seem as though she is interested in him, even though she is already married and has a child, but Zarbon doesn’t need to know that.  He thinks his pheromones will work on her because she is ‘unmated,’ and we think he’s going to make a move on her soon.  Then we’ll find out his motive for what he’s been doing.”

“Cool!  Are you really working on something or is it all a ploy?” Raditz chimed in.

“I really am working on something, but I can’t divulge any information.  I’ll only disclose the details to Vegeta.  Sorry, guys.”

“Must be something very unique in order for all the secrecy,” Nappa added.

“It is.  It will revolutionize everything we think about traveling, but in the wrong hands it could be devastating…”

“Woman, are you okay?”  Vegeta asked as he pulled Bulma on to his lap and placed his hand on her cheek.  “You suddenly have grown very pale.”

“I know what he’s after…  We can’t let him or the Cold Empire get their hands on it if they are as bad as you say they are.”

“Would your invention be that devastating?”

“With it, they could enslave the entire universe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger again?! What is this new tech Bulma invented?!
> 
> Mwahahahahahahaa!
> 
> Also, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Super Saiyan!


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my regular weekend updates!
> 
> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Leave us.”

Without a word, Raditz and Nappa stood and exited the suite.

_Nappa, you may be able to hear our conversation, but do not interrupt if you hear anything you may not like._

_Yes, my prince.  We will keep guard outside the doors._

Vegeta stood with Bulma in his arms and used Instant Transmission to move to their bedroom.  He sat on the edge of the bed and maneuvered their bodies until they could stare straight into each other’s eyes.

_Tell me what is going on, woman.  I do not like the scent of fear radiating off your body._

“Why are you speaking through our bond?”

_So we are not overheard._

_Okay, so I’ve been working on this new top secret project for a year now, and I thought no one knew about it.  Not even my dad knows about it and he was the overseer of the department before I took over his job.  There is no possible way Zarbon or anyone could know about it._

_Know about what, Bulma?  Tell me so we can devise a proper plan._

_I’m on the verge of creating two things that has never been created before. My first invention is called the Dragon Ball Radar, which is able to track down these seven magical balls that are scattered around the world.  Goku and I discovered the legend about them when we were young on one of our adventures, and we were able to track them down over several years, but once we made our wish, they scattered.  We never made the time to look for them again and eventually we forgot about them, but they stayed in the back of my mind until last year where I decided to track them again by creating the radar._

_Were these balls able to grant any wish?_

_Yes, any wish we desired, but Shenron is limited to only one wish per gathering of the balls._

_And these balls are the cause of your fear?_

_No, it’s my most secretive project I’m terrified about._ Bulma took a long, deep, and steady breath before continuing.  _I’ve created the very first, fully functioning time machine, which doesn’t sound terrifying. However, imagine if someone were able to get their hands on both._

_They would be able to find use your radar and the time machine to make as many wishes as they desired._

_Exactly and in the wrong hands, it could be devastating._

_Then our immediate plan is to collect these balls and safeguard them before Zarbon is able to find them himself._

_That’s the other issue… I have them all collected already…  I have six of the balls locked up in an undisclosed location only Goku and I know about while he is keeping the four star ball hidden away separately._

_If you have collected all seven Dragon Balls, why not grant a wish?_

_We were going to use it for a project Goku and I have been working on to feed the 3 rd world countries of Earth, but we have been so busy with everything and the planning of the 50th masquerade celebration for the anniversary of the Planetary Arrangements, we haven’t had time._

They fell into silence as Bulma gave Vegeta time to comprehend everything she had disclosed. She felt the burden on her shoulders lighten as she no longer had any secrets between herself and Vegeta.  Bulma watched him lovingly as he wrapped his head around the information she had divulged to him.  He looked cute with his brows knitted together as he thought, and she had the urge to kiss him on the forehead so he didn’t look as harsh as he normally did.

When Vegeta heard about her first invention, he became curious about it and these magically balls he had never heard of before, but became stunned and amazed with Bulma when she spoke of the two inventions she had created herself.  He became shocked when she told him how they could be used together, and in the wrong hands, could be the end of the universe as they knew it.  He thought Earth was so technologically behind the rest of the universe, he never thought something of this magnitude could be created here.

_It was totally by accident._

_You would be the genius to create it by accident._

He felt pride flowing through him for his mate and hoped it flowed through their bond to her too.  He smirked the moment he knew she felt what he did as she smiled back at him.

 _I was trying to invent a space traveling ship that was unique and made from Earth, something to rival any planets since we are so behind technologically.  I looked at different schematics and designs from all over the universe and somehow I ended up making a time machine.  It’s in the finally stages and the only thing to do now is have a volunteer test it out and see if it works and if they are able to return safely._  

_The Cold Empire must have found a way to hack into the computer systems of your lab and obtain your files for your time machine and possibly the Dragon Ball Radar._

_That would be the only logically answer.  No one else knew about them, and I know I didn’t tell anyone._

_At least, now we know what they are after._

Bulma relaxed against Vegeta’s chest.  If he wasn’t freaked out about the whole situation, she wouldn’t either.

_Now we need to think of how to deal with Zarbon.  We have to make it seem as though we didn’t figure out his plans._

_We should gather with who you trust the most and devise a plan together.  I assume Kakarot will be among them as well as 18._

_Yes, that would be most ideal.  Earthlings and Saiyans working together, sounds like the beginning of something special._

_But first…_

_First…?  What are you thinking about in that sexy head of yours?_

_Nappa, I assume you have heard everything.  Take a walk with Raditz and gather Kakarot and 18.  We will meet later tonight in the woman’s office after dinner and discuss what to do next.  Do not be alarmed when my power levels increase again for next hour or so._

Vegeta felt their presences move away from their location before the room began to buzz with electricity and his features changed from his usual dark coloring to his lighter one.

“Oh!  But shouldn’t we be planning with everyone?”

“I have told Nappa to retrieve 18 and Kakarot so we can meet in your office after dinner tonight.  Right now, all I want to do is comfort my mate.  Plus, I cannot stop thinking about what you said earlier.  You mentioned something along the lines of trying to fuck in this form, no?”

Bulma’s clit throbbed at the feel of Vegeta underneath her, and she quickly pulled her shirt and bra over her head.  Vegeta’s eyes automatically zoned in onto her breasts, and his mouth watered.

“Yes!  Please, I beg you.”

“Never beg for anything from me, woman.  You are my queen.  Nothing is off limits when in regards to my body or my kingdom. Everything is now yours for the taking.  Whatever you may need, I can and will provide for you.  Whether it is for help or my body.”

“Oh god, that made my insides clench, but can you do me a favor and flex those glorious muscles for me?”

He arched a brow while dragging her body closer to his erection.  Bulma gripped the collar of his shirt, tore it down the middle, and shoved it off his body.  Her hands roamed his expansive chest, relishing his even larger body.

“You’re so much larger, _everywhere_.”

“I am.”  He smirked.  “Would you like to see where else I have grown in size?”

“No, I would like to feel.”

Vegeta growled and felt his erection grow harder.  “I must prepare your body first.  I do not want to hurt you.”

“Vegeta, I could not be any wetter right now.  I just want to feel you inside of me.”

Vegeta tore down the seam of his pants and lowered them enough for his cock to spring free with Bulma still on his lap as she did the same with hers.

“Impatient, woman?”

“Always for you.”

Bulma reached down to stroke Vegeta’s cock and positioned herself above him.  He felt huge in her hands and hesitated a fraction, worried she really wouldn’t fit inside of her.

“Slowly sink down and stop when it gets to be too much.  I will fit after your body becomes accustomed to my bigger girth.”

Bulma smiled down at Vegeta as she saw the love and desire in his eyes, holding himself back so she could take control.  He placed his hands on her hips and moved one of thumbs to rub circles around her clit causing her to moan.  With him in her hand, she aligned their bodies until the tip of him entered her body.  She slowly sank down and stopped every few seconds as her body accommodated Vegeta’s larger cock.  Once she was fully seated on his lap, she looked him in the eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“I feel so full.”

“You feel so tight,” he said through gridded teeth.  “I do not think I will last long in this form, woman.”

“Don’t. Let yourself go and I will too.”

Vegeta moved their bodies toward the middle of the bed without losing their connection and groaned when her breasts bumped into his face.

“Sorry.”

“I love when your breasts hit my face, especially when you are clinging to my body while riding my cock so hard you lose control of yourself.”

“So that’s why you never lie down when I’m on top.”

“It also gives you more pleasure when I am sitting.  Your clit is simulated more by either my pelvis or my fingers.  If you have not noticed, our separate orgasm usually heightens the others through our bond until we cannot tell who is having the stronger orgasm.”

“One of the many benefits of mating with a Saiyan.  A cross in which I must bear.  How will I ever live with such a burden?”

“I will show you burden.”

Vegeta lifted Bulma an inch before moving her back down on top of him. 

“Hmmm, it won’t hurt if I move now.  That felt amazing.”

Bulma loosely wrapped her arms around Vegeta’s neck as she rose up high enough for Vegeta’s cock to almost flop out, but slammed back down before he could.

“Fuck!”

“Oh god!  Vegeta, I don’t think I could take a lot more.”

As if she would die without him, Bulma bounced on top of Vegeta’s lap as her breast swayed in front of Vegeta’s face.  He opened his mouth to lick and suck at them as they rubbed against his face as Bulma took her pleasure from his body.  Her movements became more frantic as she felt her climax drawing closer and as if he could read her mind, he fingers played with her clit in time to the pumping of her hips.  Bulma moved her hips back and front as she started to orgasm, and she screamed when Vegeta pressed harder and grunted with his own release.  She collapsed on top of him and buried her head on his shoulders as he placed his hands between her hips and thighs to keep her moving back and forth over his cock, making her shudder as he hit every right angle inside of her.

“Why are you still hard?”  Bulma said breathlessly against his neck.

“I have not had enough of you yet.”

“And I thought you were insatiable as a normal Saiyan.”

“I can last ten times longer in this form.”

“I don’t think my pussy could handle that.”

“Your pussy will retain my Saiyan healing abilities soon.  Then we can make love as often as we want, when we want.  As rough as we want.”

Bulma suddenly giggled.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I was thinking of Nappa.”

“Why are you thinking of another man while we are naked?”  Vegeta growled with jealousy.  “Do you want me to kill him?”

“What, no!  I was just thinking about him in Super Saiyan form…  If you hair turns blonde when you transform, does that mean his mustache does because he has no hair?”

Vegeta didn’t realize his body tensed, but became lax again and chuckled at the thought.

“It does, he will also grow a long beard when he goes Super Saiyan 3.”

“Super Saiyan 3?  There’s more than one form?”

“Yes.  In one of the levels, my hair can turn blue, but I can only hold that form for several seconds.”

“That’s incredible!  You have to show me.”

“Perhaps another day.  If I were to go that high, I would lose a lot of energy and stamina for several hours, and I have immediate plans for us,” Vegeta smirked as he traced his hand down Bulma’s back until he cupped her ass.

A shudder ran down Bulma’s spine.

“Speaking of plans, I kind of want you in my mouth.  I haven’t seen your new cock yet, but I know I have never seen or felt a cock as large as yours.”

“I want my mouth on you.  With my senses heighten, I could cum just from eating your sweet pussy.”

“God, that sounds heavenly, but if we don’t leave this bed, I know we’re going to be late for dinner and the meeting.”

“Let them wait.  We are royalty after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh guys... I never thought I would get here, but I am floored with having a fic with over 5,000 hits (I know it'll go over with this newest update for those reading before it hits).
> 
> I want to thank you guys for continually coming back every week to read my fic! 😢🥰😘😘😘
> 
> I don't want to drag this fic out until I hit OVER 9,000 (OVER 8,000 for those who know 😉), but I am tempted.... Haha! Not! That would take too long and I'm not the type of person to drag fics out bc I get lazy and want to move on to the next fic. 
> 
> Thanks for the love!!


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime warning~
> 
> Enjoy!

Shout out to **GrimGalaxy**!! A new fan and reader!!

Welcome to my world of beefy asses, cliffhangers, and smut!

 

 

“We ordered some pizzas and had dinner in your office because we knew you two were going to be late,” 18 said as Bulma and Vegeta entered the office through the outdoor balcony doors.

“Come on in and eat some.  It’s still warm,” Goku said as he chewed around a slice.

Bulma went to her best friend and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing herself a slice a pizza.

“Isn’t Cheech going to be mad you aren’t having dinner as a family?”

“Nah, Gohan has a playdate with his girlfriend Videl.  Apparently, her dad is a general in the Earth’s army and they’re all getting along well.”

“Gohan is only ten and he has a girlfriend already?”

“That’s my nephew.  Lady’s man just like his uncle.”

Goku chuckled.  “Chichi said the same thing, but Gohan said Videl is the only girl he’ll ever love.  He doesn’t want anyone other than her for the rest of his life.”

“Aww, that’s so cute.”

“The boy is wise.  Already imprinting on his future mate.  I sense he will become a strong and wise Saiyan half breed,” Nappa said.  “And we thought half breeds would water down our Saiyan instincts and abilities.  This bodes well for our future half breed sovereigns.”

“Woah, as your future queen, please reframe from calling my children half breeds.”

“Half breed children do not sound so bad.  Why do we not start trying to create our children sooner rather than later?”

“Like you guys don’t fuck enough,” Raditz mumbled. “I’m surprised Bulma is not already pregnant.”

Bulma glared at Raditz.  “First off, there is no possible way I could be pregnant, and Vegeta, just because you will be their father, doesn’t mean you can call them half breeds too.”

“Of course not.  I shall call them properly once they are born.  If he is a son, he shall be called _the boy_.  If she is a daughter, she shall be my princess.”

The person to least likely burst out laughing surprised Bulma.  18 was holding her sides and tears were forming in her eyes.  “This group is hilarious.  I need to hang out with you Saiyans more.”

Bulma smirked.  “If you call our son _the boy_ Vegeta, I will have you suffer dire consequences by not letting you touch me for a _very_ long time.”

That statement sobered Vegeta up quickly as he pulled Bulma onto his lap.  “I was only joking, woman.  Do not deny access to your body.  Do you want to kill me?”

“Oh, so you call tell jokes, but I can’t?” Bulma laughed as she reached over to grab another slice of pizza for herself and Vegeta.

“Can you say pussy-whipped!?”  Raditz coughed.

“Wait and see when you have a mate, Raditz.  We shall see who will be the one to be truly pussy-whipped.  At least my pussy will be a queen.”

Bulma covered her face with her hand.  “Can we please NOT talk about my pussy?”

“But they have no idea how good yours is.”

“Vegeta!”

“Woman!” Vegeta smirked.  He loved the way Bulma looked when she was embarrassed.  It was cute.  And sexy as fuck.  _God, I swear my libido tripled in the last few days._

_Better get reacquainted with your hand for the next few days because that’s all the action you’re going to get._

_Woman, it was only a joke.  I will beg in front of everyone here if you wish.  You can refer to my cock as a leash that you lead me by in the open because I truly am pussy whipped._

Bulma snorted out laughing.

“As much as this whole situation is hilarious,” 18 interrupted, “I need to get back to my baby soon, and I have some bad news to share before I leave.”

“Shit, it didn’t work…?”  Bulma shifted to business mode in a blink of an eye.

“Nope.  I tried to probe Zarbon for more information without being too suspicious, but he gave up nothing of his plans.”

“Shit.”

“However, he definitely knows you’re working on some top secret tech and it seems as though he actually might know what they are.  He kept mumbling about balls and a machine or something.  I couldn’t hear him clearly and had to fake a headache in order to get out before he thought I wasn’t under his spell.”

All ears perked at her confirmation of Zarbon’s plans.  Bulma turned toward 18 and thanked her before she left.

“Fuck, so he does know what I’ve been working on.”  Bulma turned her face toward Vegeta. “What should we do now?” 

“We kill the fucker,” Raditz said.

“But won’t that cause a war with the Cold Empire?  You said it yourself, Earth is practically in the stone ages technology-wise.”

“We will do as Zarbon wishes for now.  Bulma, after you give your speech at the masquerade, we will ensure you are able to sneak out to meet with Zarbon.  We will follow close behind without being detected and hide and listen in the room next door in case we need to bail you out if the situation escalades.  Try to pry out any information you can out of him before you immbolize him with your ring before he is able to touch you or drag you into his bed.  Then we will detain him until we figure out what to do with him.  Worst case scenario, we can use the Dragon Balls to wish for the Cold Empire to forget about your inventions or move them to the other side of the galaxy to buy us more time to devise a different plan.  In the meantime, I say we step up our training in the gravity room and train Kakarot in his native marital arts as soon as possible so we have an advantage if we need to fight.”

“Cool!  I’ll let Chichi know and I’m all yours.”

“Wait, you guys have a gravity room?  Can I look at it?” Bulma said wide eyed and curious.  “No wonder you’re so strong.  I was wondering how you were able to train with regular gravity and was going to suggest making a training facility for Saiyans.”

“It is very basic and can only go up to 20G, but perhaps you can make some modifications,” Nappa suggested.  “It is not our main source of training, but it certainly helps.”

“Only 20G?  By the time I’m done with it, it’ll be able to go up to 1000G.”

“Have I ever told you, you look sexy when you think like the genius you are?”

“You probably think she looks sexy putting on her socks,” Raditz added.

Bulma threw a piece of pizza at Raditz, but to her dismay, he caught it in his mouth and ate it.  “I look sexy doing everything, by the way.”

“Yes, she does,” Vegeta smirked.  “Kakarot, meet us every morning before you report to your duties here, and we will train you.  If possible, come and meet us during any breaks you have to ensure we are ready for anything they are going to throw at us.”

“Will do!  I can’t wait to train again!”  Goku grabbed another slice of pizza before raising two fingers to his head and disappearing.

“Let us start training now, my prince,” Nappa stated.  “We only have a few days left and I have too much built up tension and would like to release it with a group spar.”

“Sounds good, Nappa.  Woman, will you be alright by yourself for a while?  I can have Raditz guard you while we train.”

“What?!” Raditz yelled around a piece of pizza.

Vegeta glared at Raditz. “You would have your future queen unprotected while we train?”

“But… what… no, my prince.”

Bulma laughed.  “I can work anywhere.  If you guys spar and train outside, I can work on the grass and near your ship to make you feel better.  We wouldn’t want our baby Raditz to throw a tantrum, now would we?”

“Huh, so this is what it feels like when I tease you?”  Raditz laughed.  “It’ll be fun when you become our queen, Bulma.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Don’t get used to it,” she smiled at Raditz and punched him lightly on the arm.

***

The days following up to the masquerade for the 50th Masquerade Celebration were busy with training, prepping, and planning for any situation that could possibly arise.  Vegeta and Bulma rarely saw each other during the day, but at night, they were able to unleash their desires for one another.

“Vegeta, can you help with the zipper?  I can’t reach it.”

Vegeta stepped into the room in his all black three piece suit and leveled his gaze onto hers through the full length mirror she was standing in front of.  He loved the way she looked with her hands holding her black strapless silk dress up to her breasts and her body flushed from their shower and love making from before.  He also noticed the way her lustful eyes took in his body in the suit she loved so much on him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go tonight,” Bulma turned as Vegeta stepped into her personal space.  She raised one arm to circle around his shoulder as she lowered her dress to expose her breasts.  Bulma loved the way he growled and the vibrations against her body.

Vegeta gave her a bruising kiss before releasing her and spinning her body around.  He lifted her dress to cover her breasts before zipping her up.

“Cockblock.”

“The sooner we get this over with,” Vegeta growled and placed her hand on his erection, “the sooner you unblock my cock.”

Bulma tightened her hold on his cock, but he brushed her hand away before she could get a good grip.

“Woman.”

“Yes, _my prince_.”

Bulma squealed as she was spun again and lifted into Vegeta’s arms.  She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her back against the mirror.  During one of their nights together, Bulma figured out “my prince” were trigger words to ramp up his desire for her, which only happened when she said it.  Whenever Nappa or Raditz said it to him, he had no reaction, but one night she had said it and it became the most passionate night they had ever had together.

“I know what you are doing and it will not work, Bulma,” Vegeta smirked as he lightly pecked her lips.  “But it does not mean it will stop me from ravishing you tonight when this is over.”

“Promises promises,” she smirked back at him.

Vegeta lowered Bulma to her feet and bent down to help her into her extremely high and ridiculous shoes.  When he rose to his full height, he noticed she was almost eye level with him.

“At your new height, I can take you from behind while standing.”

“Oh~  Let’s try it,” Bulma winked.

Bulma turned away from Vegeta and fixed her smudged lipstick before turning back to him to wipe her lipstick off his face.  He easily captured a finger in his mouth and sucked on it before releasing it.  Vegeta pulled two black masks from his coat pocket and helped Bulma with hers before she did the same for him.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and used Instant Transmission to transfer them into the hangar where the masquerade was being held.  Tables and people from all over the universe who were part of the Planetary Arrangements were scattered throughout, talking and drinking with one another.

18 walked toward them in a shimmering blue dress that matched her eyes, “Are you ready to take the stage?  Your speech is on schedule to start in about five minutes.”

Bulma took a steady breath and looked at Vegeta, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“You’ve practiced your speech plenty of times and started to recite it in your sleep.  You will do a phenomenal job, woman.”  _And do not forget I am only a mind yell away from you if you are in any danger.   I will protect you with my life, Bulma._

She smiled at him.  _I love you, Vegeta._

_Not as much as I love you._

Vegeta released Bulma as she followed 18 backstage.  She took several breaths before walking toward the middle of the stage where a mic was placed.  She looked around the room and located where everyone was.  The Saiyans were gathered toward the back with drinks in their hands, Zarbon was in the middle where the hangar doors were open to let cool air in, and 18 and Goku were off to the side from the stage.  She smiled before beginning her speech.

“Good evening, dignitaries and visiting members.  As you may already know, I am Bulma Brief, the chairwoman for the CPA (Committee for the Planetary Arrangements).  I humbly thank you and your planets on being so receptive to the idea of collaborating with each other so we can prosper together to not only unite our worlds, but to thrive together.  It has been 50 years to this day where the Planetary Arrangements were first formed by the people of Earth when we found out we were not the only ones in the universe.  To find we were the last ones to know of other races out in the universe was mind boggling and frightening at first, but I would say we have adapted very well and quickly. Now after all this time, I am proud to say that we have hosted well over 100 different planets from all over the universe, and we look forward to hosting and meeting many more in the future.  Thank you for being part of the Planetary Arrangements and sharing your ideas and technology with our world.  Please enjoy the food and drinks of Earth and enjoy your evening.”

People lifted their glasses in the air and a round of applause deafen Bulma’s ears as she curtsy.  When she lifted her head again, she smiled when she saw Vegeta with a smile on his face.  Then her eyes moved in search of Zarbon and saw him with a grin on his face before lifting his finger and moving it across his neck as his eyes shifted between her and where Vegeta was.  Her smile faltered and fear raced down her spine.  Making eye contact with Zarbon, she nodded her head and used her eyes to indicate she would leave through the hangar doors Zarbon was near.  Zarbon’s ugly grin grew before he vanished through the doors.  Bulma’s eyes went back to Vegeta and he also nodded once before disappearing into the crowd.

Her heart hammering, Bulma made small talk with people who wanted to speak with her as she made her way down the stage and around the room as she walked toward the doors Zarbon had exited.  She made excuses of needing a drink with the last few people as she slipped outside and made her way to the apartments.

_We are right behind you, woman.  Do not worry._

_I can’t have anyone die because of me, Vegeta._

_No one will die.  You are my smart, strong, and sexy woman.  You can handle anything._

Bulma smiled at Vegeta’s thought as she knocked on Zarbon’s door.  When no one answered she tried the doorknob to find it unlocked.  She walked into the dimly lit living room and looked around to find no one.

“Zarbon?”

The door slammed shut behind her and her hand was grasped in cold ones.  She pulled away and saw Zarbon crush her ring between his fingers.

“I won’t fall for the same trick twice.”

_Fuck, woman.  Are you okay?_

_I got this, Vegeta.  Don’t worry._

“Finally,” Zarbon whispered, but then he suddenly went to one knee.

Confused, Bulma was going to ask him what he was doing when she felt shivers run down her spine, her instincts going haywire.  She slowly turned to find Zarbon and Bulma were not the only ones in the room.

“Hello, little one.  It is nice to finally meet you.  You may call me Frieza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww snap!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm surprised I was able to have a chapter ready for this weekend. Went to see Epik High at the House of Blues this week and wow! Another amazing show.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

SPECIAL BELATED BIRTHDAY SHOUT OUT TO MY GIRL **BV4EVER**!  YOU DA BEST AND HOPE THIS YEAR IS A GREAT ONE FOR YOU!

 

 

“Zarbon was correct about your beauty, little one.  And to imagine such a beauty possesses the brain to be able to create such magnificent inventions on this primitive planet.”

 _How is this possible?  We cannot feel his presences at all?!_ Nappa projected.  _There is no possible way he can be on Earth without being detected by one of us!_

_Stay calm, woman.  We are in the next room.  Bow to show respect and see what he has to say. I fear we have underestimated Zarbon and the Cold Empire._

Bulma did as told and curtsied, causing Frieza’s grin to widen.  “I see the monkeys have told you how important I am in the universe.  Busy little things, aren’t they?  To be able to captivate an alluring creature such as yourself even though they do not possess the beauty of my Zarbon. Such a shame he could not capture your attention.”

“What can I say? I’m not into pretty boys who think they are God’s gift to women.”

“Please forgive me, Lord Frieza,” Zarbon said as he pressed his face into the ground.  “I did not know she would not fall into my charm.  However, I hope you are pleased that I was able to deliver her to you for this private audience.”

“Silence, Zarbon.  It is not you whom I would like to speak with.”

“Forgive me, my Lord.”

Bulma stared at Zarbon with disgust as he stayed in his low position, wishing she could kick him in the side.

“Girl,” Bulma snapped her eyes back to Frieza at his one word.  “Do not mind him and step closer to me.”

_Do as he says.  If he wanted to kill you, you would be already dead._

_Thanks for the pep talk, Vegeta. As if I wasn’t scared enough._

_I am sorry, but I only spoke the truth.  By the way he is trying to seem docile and putting you in a false sense of security, he wants you to trust him.  Try not to look terrified on the outside._

“Yes, quite a beauty indeed.”

“Thank you, Lord Frieza.”

“Please, just call me Frieza.  You are not only going to be the Saiyan queen, but will be under the protection of the Cold Empire very soon.  Why not become well-acquainted and call each other more comfortably without our titles.”

_Shit, how much does he know about our stay on Earth?!  Zarbon has been a busy bastard._

“Of course, Frieza.  I would like that very much.”

Frieza grinned widely again.  Up close, he was only an inch or two taller than Bulma and did not look like the powerful alien everyone claimed him to be.  His entire body was white with shiny purple-like glass placed on parts of his body, he had three toes that were webbed, and his eyes were beady little red ones.  What grossed her out the most was his long white tail that slashed behind him, but he didn’t look strong at all.  She thought she could take him in a fight if need be.

_Do no such thing, woman.  He may look small and weak, but he is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, not only because of his strength, but because of his vast army._

“Why are you on Earth?  Where are my missing techs?”

“Zarbon, get up and tell her.”

Zarbon rose and stood by her side.

“What have you done to them, Zarbon?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

“What did you do to them?!”

Zarbon sighed, but straighten when Frieza glared at him to answer her questions.  “At first, I just needed someone to fuck.  I had to satisfy my needs one way or another so I chose ones who worked in Earth’s Department of Defense and Weapons because we were after anything that would benefit the Cold Empire.  But then I got to know you and knew you were the prefect woman made for me when I found not only were you beautiful and a brilliant genius, but had physical strength and abilities as well.  When you put me on my ass on our first sparring session, I knew I had to have you and decided you were going to be my prize when we took over this planet.  I am a patient man so I just had to bid my time and knew if I waited, you would be a better ally to the empire than just my lover, especially when your techs became chatty after having the life fucked out of them, but my plans were ruined when the Saiyans arrived.  Once I found out you were working on something very secretive, I had to know what it was so I seduced more techs, but being the paranoid person you are, you didn’t tell anyone what you were working on.  So I pulled some strings and involved Lord Frieza and his minions to infiltrate your little system.  It was hard to hack into it, but our people worked on it day and night for several weeks until one day, a little more than a week ago, we cracked it and were we surprised at what we found.”

“You killed them, didn’t you?  There was no way your pheromones could stay in their system and they would have told me what you were doing once out of their haze of confusion and infatuation…”

Zarbon only grinned as he licked his lips, giving her the answer she didn’t want.

“It was the price to pay, but now we have you,” Frieza giggled.

“What do you mean?”

“When Zarbon told me about you, I was intrigued at first, but you sounded like nothing special so I gave him permission to take you as a prize of this primitive planet.  However, when we discovered what you were creating, I knew _I_ had to have you.”

A look of disgust must have appeared on Bulma’s face because Frieza laughed.

“Not as a lover, which Zarbon is now forbidden to touch you in any way,” Frieza made a disgusted face in the midst of his laughter.  “For your inventions.”

“And if I refuse to give them to you?”

“Silly little girl, I no longer want _just_ your inventions.  Once I thought it over after reading the reports of what _you_ are able to do, why take only the inventions when I can take the inventor…”

A chill went down her spine at his words and true fear radiated off of her body.

_Motherfucker!  I’ll kill the bastard.  No one is taking you away from me!_

_How dare he think of taking our queen!_ Nappa’s voice roared in her head.

“Y-you can’t...”

“And who would stop me?” He laughed.

“As you said, I am going to be the queen of the Saiyans.  You would start a war.”

“HA! Those stupid monkeys.  What are they going to do?  Throw bananas at me?”

Bulma’s fear dissipated and anger for her people, her kingdom, and her mate rose with each word he spewed.  _How fucking dare he!_   Within further thinking, she rapidly clicked her heels twice, charging them, before she lifted her right foot to stab Frieza in the heart with her electrically charged spiked heel. 

Vegeta felt what Bulma was going to do and used Instant Transmission to enter the room with Nappa.  Nappa quickly tackled Zarbon to the ground and had him in a submission hold, rendering him immobile.

Bulma saw them enter from the corner of her eye, but she couldn’t stop her movements in time.  She was sure she would connect with Frieza and put all her weight into it, but she connected with nothing even though Frieza was in the same place he stood before.  She landed behind him and turned to swing at his back, but her fist went through him again.  Utterly confused, she moved her hand through his body several times.

“Ah, Prince Vegeta.  How nice of you to finally join us.”

“Frieza.”

“Such a lovely mate you have chosen.”

Vegeta only glowered at him.

Frieza turned to Bulma and smiled.  “I am nearing Earth and will be there personally to retrieve you and my little pet Zarbon in 72 hours.”

Frieza’s laughter filled the room and echoed in their ears even after his hologram disappeared.

“Lord Frieza is coming for you stupid monkeys and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Nappa slammed his fist into Zarbon’s head, knocking him out cold.  “I will go lock him in one of the cells in our ship until we figure out what to do with him, my prince.”

“Wait,” Bulma said as she walked over to the unconscious man on the floor.  She kicked him in his side as hard as she could before spitting on him, careful to not get any on Nappa.

Raditz, Goku, and 18 entered the room as Nappa hiked Zarbon’s prone body onto one of his massive shoulders.

“Are you okay, Bulma?” Goku asked, worried about his best friend.

“I’m fine, Goku.  Just a little shaken up.”

“No wonder we couldn’t feel his presences.  It was a fucking hologram,” Raditz said as he bent down to pick up the small transmitter on the ground and crushed it in his hands.

“At least now we know what they want.  Fuck, woman, I am so sorry you had to go through this ordeal.  I wish I were with you,” regret laced Vegeta’s voice.

“Don’t.  It’s okay,” Bulma responded truthfully, wrapping her arms around his waist.  She breathed in his comforting masculine scent and released the breath she didn’t know she was holding in while in the presence of Frieza’s hologram.  “We didn’t anticipate Frieza being here, even though he wasn’t really here.”

Vegeta tighten his hold around her as he pushed the feelings of love and comfort toward Bulma to help calm the nerves he felt underneath her composed exterior.

_Vegeta, if his hologram could cause such a sense of fear within me, how intense will it be when he’s actually in front of me or has me?_

Vegeta hated the emotions tearing the insides of his mate and vowed to himself to never make Bulma feel this way again, but he felt proud of her in not showing her worries and fears on the surface.  She truly had the natural capability to be the queen of Saiyans.  Show no fear in the face of the enemy no matter how much you might be cowering on the inside.

18 punched the wall next to the door.  “Shit, what do we do now?  Frieza is going to be here in 3 days with who knows what.”

Everyone in the room looked at Vegeta with trepidation in their eyes.  To reassure them, he smirked.

“We prepare for war.”

***

The group returned to the masquerade, but could not fully enjoy their time with so much on their minds with Frieza’s pending arrival.  There was so much to be done, but they knew they had to keep up appearances as though nothing was wrong and interact with everyone who were a part of the Planetary Arrangements.  Not was it only expected of Bulma, but also the Saiyans as well.  Many species throughout the universe wanted a chance to speak with them to either boast they had the privilege to speak to a Saiyan or to try and forge an alliance by asking to have an audience with the royals of Vegetasei, not knowing they were actually speaking to the future king.  With Bulma by his side, they both made small talk and shook the hands of everyone they encountered.   After speaking with one persistent Namekian, Vegeta glanced at Bulma and knew she was done for the night.  He said his goodbyes to the tall Namekian, Piccolo, and whisked his mate away to their private quarters.  Vegeta quickly rid them of their clothing and placed them carefully over a chair before turning on the shower to warm the water.  He bent down to remove her shoes and smirked as he looked closer at them, not realizing what they were earlier in the night when he helped her put them on.

“When did you work on these?  They are new.”

Bulma shrugged.  “They were a side project.  I had a feeling I would need them tonight, and I’m glad I did after Zarbon destroyed my ring.”

“As much as I loved seeing you try to stab Frieza in the heart with these, they are ridiculously too high.  Why risk a twisted ankle?”

“I recall a certain someone wanting to take me from behind while standing in these heels.  Should I go find him because he doesn’t seem to be here at the moment?”

Vegeta growled the way Bulma loved before he lifted her and entered the spray of the warm shower.  They lathered body wash over each other, taking turns in cleaning each other, before washing their hair.  Once done, Vegeta wrapped Bulma is a big warm towel and carried her to bed.  He used his ki to dry them enough so their bodies wouldn’t soak the bedding and sat with her in his arms.

Bulma reached out of the towel to wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him, but stopped midway when her stomach growled loudly.  They both laughed.

“Aren’t you suppose to _Provide_ and feed your mate?  She is hungry and craving some juice.  And fruit.  Some chocolate would be nice too.  And we have leftover pizza from the other day.”

Vegeta growled playfully and dove in for a swift kiss before quickly disappearing into thin air.  He was gone for only a minute before reappearing with a tray filled with warm pizza, fresh fruit, chocolate, water, and juice.

Bulma smiled and bit into a piece of pizza, moaning at how good it tasted.  She must have been starving because it was the best piece of pizza she ever had.  Bulma moaned in pleasure.

“That good?  And I thought my cock could only elicit that sound from your lips.”

“Eh, both are pretty equal in my book right now,” she winked when she reached for a strawberry.

Vegeta watched her intently as she ate the juicy fruit and began to feed it to her himself, popping a few in his mouth as well.  The way she ate the strawberries and the wet noises it made, made his cock rise to attention.  When the juices of one slid down the corner of her mouth, he licked it off before devouring her mouth.  She kissed him back, but lightly pushed at his chest.

“Hey~ I’m not done eating,” she weakly protested.

Vegeta moved the tray of food to the nightstand, positioned her body on top of his, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Yes, you are.  You can eat some more after we’re done.”

“But…”

“Yes, your butt is mine now.”

Bulma kissed Vegeta on the nose.  “And yours is mine as well~  I love you.”

“And I you, woman.  No one is going to take you away from me.  I will do everything in my power to keep you to my side forever.”

Vegeta kissed every inch of her face before they showed each other how much they loved each other in ways words could not express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I finally posted the first chapter of my new Vampire/ Saiyan fic! Go check it out at https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456488


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little lime warning!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Argh, my boobs are so sore,” Bulma complained as she looked over her final notes on her time machine on her laptop.

“It’s most likely from the extra workouts you been doing lately,” Chichi laughed.  “Both in the gym and the bedroom.  I think all Saiyans have a thing for burying their faces, licking, and sucking a little too hard on large breasts.”

“Did you guys invite me here to listen to you talk about your amazing sex lives instead of letting me write my next sci-fi romance novel,” Tights sighed.

“Sorry, Tights,” Bulma said as she closed her laptop on her desk and picked up her sandwich to take a bite.  “I take it your date last night didn’t go too well.”

Tights laughed.  “It was fun until it became disappointing!  It was our third date and I was more than ready to jump him when we got back to my place, but then he dropped his pants and I busted out laughing.”

“Why?  I thought you said he was a nice burly guy,” Chichi laughed.  “Cute too.”

“Physically he was huge, but not where it counted.  I’m not about dick shaming anyone and love all sizes of them, but when I say he was small…  Gohan is definitely bigger than he was.”

“No way!” Bulma joined in the laughter, almost choking on her water.

“Yes!  I couldn’t stop laughing, and I think it hurt his feelings because he just lifted his pants back up and left without a word.  How can a grown ass man have such a tiny penis is beyond me.”

“Poor guy.”

“Poor me!  I haven’t had good dick in years.  I thought Yammy was going to be a good lay.”

“Yammy?  What kind of name is that?”

“His nickname.  I could never remember his real name.  Amcha… Yamchi… Oh!  It was Yamcha!”

“You need a _real_ man.  Want to spend a night with a well-endowed, larger than life, alpha male who can go all night long?”  Bulma winked at her sister.

“Where do I sign?!”

As if it was fated, a loud thud was heard through the open doors of Bulma’s office balcony doors.

“Fuck, Nappa!  You didn’t have to push me.  I was only joking.”

“Sometimes I wish I could sew your mouth shut,” Nappa said with a deep chuckle.

“Then how would the women of Earth know how charming I can be?”

“I would be doing the women of Earth a favor.”

Raditz sighed loudly.  “It’s probably for the best.  It’s not like we are able to meet any single women.  I swear my balls can’t get any bluer and my hand isn’t cutting it anymore.”

Bulma spun in her chair as she and the other women of the room laughed so hard, they had tears in their eyes.  She watched as Raditz strolled in with his usual confidence, but froze when he took in the sight of her sister.  The girls laughed harder when Nappa crashed into Raditz from behind, and he fell to his knees several feet in front of Tights.  Tights wiped the tears from her eyes and stood to walk toward him, thinking she was going to help him up, but she sidestepped him and walked toward Nappa instead. 

 _Interesting,_ Bulma thought to herself.  _And here I thought I would set Tights up with Raditz._

Tights approached Nappa with fascination in her eyes as she took out a small notebook and pen from her pocket.  “Holy shit, you’re huge.”

“Hello, small woman.”

“How do you have sex with someone as big as you are?  Do you just lift them onto your dick?”

“Tights!  I’m so sorry, Nappa.  My sister doesn’t have a filter and says whatever is on her mind.”

“What?!  I was only asking for the novel I’m writing.  Getting so many ideas right now.”

A low growl could be heard and Bulma felt the hairs on her arms stick up.   Electricity filled the room before a flash of light blinded her temporarily.  When she was able to see again after several blinks, she saw Raditz with blonde hair and blue-green eyes in a stance that told her he was about to attack Nappa, who only smiled a little too evilly for her liking.

“Raditz!”  Bulma yelled to stop him from attacking his friend, but her sister jumped in front of her and ran up to Raditz.

“Holy shit!  How did you do that?!”  Tights asked as she started touching Raditz.  Her hands first went to his hair, which she could barely reach with their height difference, but circled around to his back so she could get a closer look, before roaming her hands over the harden muscles of his arms.  “Fascinating!”

Her perusal of his body seemed to calm him as he watched her explore his body.  His eyes moved toward Nappa and he growled loudly.  “Mine!”   Raditz then wrapped an arm around the back of Tights’ thighs when she came around to his front so she was lifted and seated on his bulky arm.  All the while, Tights rubbed at his hair, touched his face, and lifted the side of his lip to see the sharper than Earthling teeth in his mouth.

“I need my notebook and pen!”  Tights said as she tried to scramble away from Raditz, but his hold only tighten.  He bent down carefully to pick up her things from the floor where she dropped them to run to him and handed them to her.  As soon as she had them in her hands, she started scribbling notes, using his shoulder to lean the notebook against as she wrote frantically.

“Well, this was interesting.  I think I’ll go down and see what Goku is doing,” Chichi said as she escaped Bulma’s office. 

Bulma sighed.  “I’m too exhausted to think about what just happened.  Raditz, can you undo your Super Saiyanness, put my sister down so she can sit on her own chair, and we can talk about why I asked her to come here.”

Raditz powered down easily, but refused to put Tights down.  Not wanting to disobey his future queen, he sat on the chair with her in his arms as she continued to write in her little notebook.  That’s when he got a better look at her.  Tights looked similar to Bulma, but her coloring was different.  Where Bulma had aquamarine hair and eyes, Tights had blonde hair and black eyes.  Her small frame also seemed to enflame his blood and it flowed down to an area that did not need anymore.  Tights and Bulma were similar yet vastly different.

“Tights?  Can you put your notebook away for a second?”  Bulma asked.

“Just a second… Almost done… Huge sexy males with large cocks…  So wet as he ate my pussy…  Used his arms to slam my body against his over and over… Annnndd done,” she smiled up at Raditz then Bulma.  “This will be my greatest novel yet!”

“I didn’t know you wrote erotic novels,” Bulma smiled as she watched the way Raditz couldn’t take his eyes away from her sister.  It looked like he was about to devour her whole.

“I don’t,” she looked Raditz up and down.  “But I do now.  Hi, I’m Tights.”

“Raditz,” his voice came out gruff and deep.  Hungry.

“Fuck each other later, please.  I do not ever want to see Raditz’s cock,” Nappa shuddered.

“Hmm, maybe later if Raddy here is good,” Tights winked, making Raditz growl and tighten his hold on her.

“I swear all you female Earthlings are crazy,” Nappa smirked.

“Only the women in my family would attract you _horny_ Saiyans.”

“Oh, so you are the Saiyans Bulma mentioned.  The ones with the huge cocks,” Tights looked at Raditz before drifting to Nappa.  “So is it the bigger the Saiyan, the bigger the cock?”

Raditz growled and shifted her on his lap so she would only be able to stare at him and not at Nappa.  “Mine!”

A deep chuckle came through the door as Vegeta entered.  “It is nice to finally meet you, Tights.  Bulma has told me so much about you and you are better than she described.”  _I cannot wait until I see how pussy-whipped Raditz is going to turn out._

_Me too.  Knowing my sister, he’ll be eating out of her hands within an hour._

They shared a knowing smirk before Bulma turned her attention to her sister.  “Now that Vegeta is here, I want to ask a favor, Tights.”

Raditz groaned and clenched his teeth as Tights twisted around on his lap until she was able to face Bulma and smiled at her new brother-in-law, but she also smiled at the sound Raditz was making at her movements.  Tights could also feel his reaction to her under her butt and wanted to be alone with him and soon.  She loved the way his hands tightened on her hips as she teased him by rubbing herself onto his growing cock, but stopped, not wanting to give the others in the room a show.

“Shoot, what do you need from me, baby sis?”

“The time machine is done and ready to test.  We need someone who knows what they are doing and pilot the machine so I can monitor it from my computer.”

Tights stood with excitement.  “Say no more.  I wholeheartedly volunteer.  It’s been a while since I’ve been on an adventure.”

“No,” Raditz grabbed Tights’ arm.  “I forbid you to volunteer yourself.”

Tights smiled up at Raditz and laid her arm over where he placed his to rub them lovingly before she gripped him hard and flipped him onto his back near Bulma’s desk. She didn’t plan on him not loosening his hold on her and fell with him until she landed on top of him.  Tights hated how good he felt underneath her, but glared down at him.

“You cannot tell me what to do, you big ape.  If I want to volunteer and go, I will.  You have no say in what I do.”

They stared at each other for several seconds before he nodded.

“Fine, but I will go with you,” he turned his head to see Bulma and Vegeta staring at them with a knowing smirk on their faces.  “I volunteer as well.”

“Are all the women in your family so violent?” Nappa barked in laughter.  “I am never letting Raditz forget this moment!  To have such a tiny woman who is a third of his size take him down so easily. Ha!”

“The Brief women only attack men who end up in our beds apparently.  It seems to be a family curse,” Bulma laughed as she watched Raditz get up with Tights still in his arms.

“Raditz is going nowhere near my bed if he keeps up this caveman attitude.  ‘ _I fObId YoU,’_ ” she mocked his deep voice.

“I agree,” Raditz said.  “I might not have the strength to wait until we get into bed.  I’m ready to take you right here in my arms.  However, I still volunteer to be a test subject if Tights volunteers too.”

“Alright, then it’s settled.  Let me do the final checks on the time machine, and let’s meet down in the hangar in 2 hours,” Bulma said.

***

“What?!”

“What?” Vegeta mocked his mate.  “Which part did you not comprehend, woman?”

“I comprehended everything, but what I cannot comprehend is my mate not telling me something significant on such short notice.  Could you repeat that last part because I think I might be hallucinating?”  Bulma set down the tools in her hands and sat up from the time machine’s control panel so she could glare into Vegeta, who was sitting on one of the seats in front of her.

“Tarble said he could not wait to visit Earth and see what tech you have to offer.”

“Nice try, buddy,” she rose slightly and used Vegeta’s thighs to stand.  “I meant the other part.  The one where you said your mother is also due to arrive today.  Don’t you think that would have been important to tell me?”

“You have been overworking yourself, and I did not want to stress you out further.”

Bulma sighed before she looked down at her grease covered clothing and touched her sweat drenched hair.  Vegeta watched Bulma with fascination and when their eyes met, Bulma saw desire in his eyes.

“I can’t meet your mother like this for the first time!  I look like I rolled around in a vat of grease and oil.  What will she think about me?  I need to take a shower and change out of these dirty old clothes.  I can’t believe you didn’t tell me until now.  I’ve been sweating my balls off fixing some of the functions before Tights and Raditz leave in a few minutes.”

Vegeta smirked while he watched Bulma ramble nonstop.  Once she finally took a breath, he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

“Don’t touch me.  I don’t want to get your clothes dirty too.  Your mother is going to hate me…”

“Do not fret so much, woman.  She will not care how you look or might smell.”

“I smell?!”

Vegeta belted out into laughter causing Bulma to throw a jab into his side.

“Not funny, Vegeta.”

They fell into silence and Bulma hugged Vegeta tighter to her body as she sighed loudly.

“What if she doesn’t like me?”

“She will love you as much as I do.  Do not worry.”

“Prince Vegeta, I have received a message from Bardock.  The queen along with her guards, Gine and Bardock, are set to arrive in an hour.”

“That’s great news, Nappa! That’ll be enough time for me to shower and change,” Bulma said as she tried to get off Vegeta’s lap, but he kept his arms tightly around her.

“Not so fast, woman.  You have to finish the finally touches to the time machine or they won’t be able to leave on time.”

“Fine~  Nappa, please let Tights and Raditz know the machine is ready to go. T-minus 10 minutes.”

Once Nappa left, Vegeta buried his face into Bulma’s neck. “You smell amazing.  Your scent has become sweeter somehow.”

“You just told me I smell.”

“You smell good enough to eat, woman.”

“Eat her when we leave, Vegeta,” Tights interrupted as she climbed over the edge to enter the time machine.  “Everything set to go?”

“Yep, just finished everything.  Are you ready to go?  Need any more instructions on how to pilot the time machine?” Bulma asked as Vegeta lifted her into the air to exit out of the top hatch.

“Everything looks good and we’re all ready to go,” Tights answered.  “The time machine is set for 20 years from now.  Isn’t this exciting, Raditz!?  We’ll be the first ones to travel through time!”

“Whoopee,” Raditz mumbled sarcastically, taking his seat.  “I’d rather be buried in your pussy.”

“Make this mission a success and you’ll be drowning in my pussy.”

Bulma saw Raditz visually perk up through the glass of the time machine and sent Tights a predatorial smirk.

“Command center, you all heard that as my witnesses, right?  Your ass is mine all night, every night, when we get back, Tights,” Raditz growled.

Bulma laughed as she watched her sister give Raditz a wink.

“The machine is all powered up.  All you have to do is pressed that big blue button.”

“Got it, baby sis.  We’ll be back in a jiffy!”

As soon as Tights hit the button, the time machine flashed then disappeared as if the giant hunk of metal was never there.

“It worked!  It really worked!”  Bulma jumped with glee into Vegeta’s arms.

“I had no doubt in my mind that it would work.  You are a genius after all.”

“Now we just wait until they get back.”  Bulma turned to exit the hangar when there was a flash of light in the area the time machine had been.  She spun around as she took in the state of her time machine and was a little sadden when she noticed the damage on it.  The glass hatch popped open to reveal worn looking Tights and Raditz exiting the machine in dirty clothing they originally did not wear into the machine.

“That was quick.”

“Quick?  How long have we been gone?”  Raditz croaked as he lifted Tights down, not letting her go.  She clung to him, looking tired and defeated.

“You’ve been only gone for a minute, maybe two.  How long have you been gone?”

“We were gone for six months…”

“What?!  Tell me what happened.  Where were you guys?  What did you see?”

“Bulma, there’s so much to tell, but Tights needs rest.  I need rest.  We have been through a lot, but here.”  Raditz handed her a circular device that resembled a tablet.  “There is someone you need to speak with.  He will tell you everything that will happen in the time period we were in.”

Raditz nodded and flew toward the apartments with Tights tightly in his arms

Confused and worried for her sister, Bulma wanted to follow them, but the device in her hand started to ring with an incoming video call.  Reminded of what Raditz said, she swiped at the screen to answer the call to find a familiar yet unknown handsome young man on the other end.

“Hello, this is Bulma Brief.  Who is this?”

“Hello, mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #thequeenofcliffhangers 😋


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Shout out to new reader **Sunnydiggy!**

 

 

Bulma’s knees felt weak at the words the young man had said.  _Mother?_   Fortunately for her, Vegeta was by her side to keep her upright and watched his face as he took in the sight of the stranger with skepticism.

The boy on the device gasped and her attention went back to him.

“F-father?”

“The fuck is this?  We have no chil…  Who are you, boy?”

Silence filled the air as the young man looked from his mother to his father and back again.  He couldn’t believe they were together and looked young and normal.  He had heard stories about his parents and their devotion to each other as a young child from his mentor before he died.  To see them together almost brought tears of joy to his eyes, especially since this was the first time he saw his father in a normal state of mind and not a bloodthirsty man intent on killing.

“Speak!  Who are you?!”

“I am Trunks, your son,” he smiled sheepishly

“Son?” Bulma whispered as she looked at her son then back at Vegeta.  “We have a son in the future.”

“Well, according to my calculations, based off of what Uncle Raditz and Auntie Tights have told me, I should be about a month old in your belly, mother.”

Bulma gasped as her hand went to her still flat stomach and looked between her grown son and the man she loved with all her heart; well, part of her heart since she had love for her soon-to-be son now.

“How do we know this is not a trick?”

“He has to be telling the truth.  We named him after my dad, I can see so much of your features in his face, and he speaks like a Brief so that means he has my brains.”

“I have brains too, woman.”

“Yes, and a mighty big _brain_ it is.  You got me pregnant when you fucked me on my desk!  Earth’s birth control must not work on Saiyan sperm.”

Trunks coughed.  “Uhhh…”

Bulma laughed.  “I’m sorry, Trunks.  Must be weird to hear your parents talking about dicks and fucking, but that’s just the way I speak until you’re born I guess, even then I don’t think I could speak another way.  By the way, how is it possible that we can even video chat with each other from different time periods?  It shouldn’t be possible… Unless I…”

“Exactly.  You were able to figure out a way to miniaturize a type of time machine into a tablet using the same theory and prototype as the original so you could speak with anyone from the past, present, and the future.  I was able to use your blueprints to make these prototypes.”

“Wait, I didn’t physically create them myself?  That’s odd.  I would never give up such revolutionary blueprints, even if you are my son,” Bulma said before her eyes widen in realization.  “Am I dead in the future?  That’s the only way I would pass on my blueprints.”

“No! You are very much alive.  Both of you are, but…”

“Spit it out, boy!  What has happened in the future?  Why are you not with us?   Why are we not with you?  Why do we have to communicate with each other this way if we, your parents, are still alive?”

“Vegeta!  Do NOT yell at our son!”

“Mother, it is alright.  It is just nice to hear his voice and the concern in it for all of us,” Trunks smiled, but it broke Bulma’s heart at how sad he looked.  She tried not to cry as she spoke to him.

“Trunks, my baby.  Please tell us what happened.  Why are we separated?”

Trunks took in a deep breath as he looked at both of his parents, happy to see them together for once and not how they were in his present.

“Let me start at the beginning of everything.  As you know already, in a few days Frieza and the Cold Empire are going to come to Earth ‘ _peacefully_ ’ in order to be on mother’s good side, even though he threatened to take you away from father initially.  He thought you would be more less resistant toward him and be willing to invent different types of tech he envisioned for his empire.   Frieza was no longer interested in the time machine or the Dragon balls, which made everyone suspicious, but that passed when he ended up not really caring for them after a while.  Everyone thought they would bring war and chaos in search of both at first, but he made it seem like he didn’t have a care in the world and used his time to get to know more about Earth as if he were interested in the planet and its people.  Until one day, everything went wrong.  A few weeks after he landed on Earth, Frieza asked you to invent something that you refused to make because it meant enslavement for not only Earthlings, but everyone in the universe.  He tried to bribe you with riches and glory beyond your belief, but you still refused him.  Infuriated, he threatened to end the lives of everyone close to you, and you thought it was a bluff because he needed you too much, until he killed Uncle Raditz right in front of you.  You were stricken with grief and still refused to make it.  He claimed father would be next if she refused.  Fearing for his life, you decided to create a collar that suppresses ki for Frieza.  In honor of Uncle Raditz, you decided to make these ki suppressors unfunctionable for use to anyone.  The first few weeks you made prototype after prototype, but they wouldn’t function well because you were deliberately sabotaging each one in one way or another.  Somehow, Frieza found out and had father tied and beaten in front of you as punishment with the threat of death if it happened again.”

“Impossible.  I would have fought back and killed anyone who dare touch me,” Vegeta interrupted.  “I am the strongest Saiyan to ever live.”

“I believe you would have defeated Frieza easily, but you both found out I was growing inside mother’s womb.  Frieza threaten to beat mother too if you fought back or resisted even a little bit, father.  You did not want to risk her life and your unborn child’s so you chose to take the beating with pride.  The beating would have killed mother since she is an Earthling and you refused to lose your mate and your unborn child.  Frieza did not know mother was pregnant so you both kept it a secret and became compliant toward Frieza’s wishes and demands.   Luckily, you were able to hide the pregnancy very well until I was born because of your athletically toned body.  No one was able to tell you were pregnant for all 9 months while you worked on and finished the collar ki suppressors.”

“Why didn’t we use the collar on Frieza?  We must have thought of that?” Bulma asked.

“You tried, but it backfired.  Right before I was born, the plan was to eliminate those closest to Frieza before cuffing the ki suppressor around his neck, but he knew you would try something like that so he tried to put the collar on father first.  He knew he would never be able to overpower him so he had mother put it on him instead.”

“What!  No, I would never willingly do it.”

“You did, but only because father said to do it,” Trunks looked at his father.  “Frieza had mother at ki-ball point and forced her to put the first cuff around your neck.  Through your bond, you told her to do it for our family.  That one day, mother would be able to free everyone and he would be able to see his son one day in the future in a world free of the Cold Empire and Frieza.”

“No…” Bulma whispered as tears ran down her eyes.  “That monster.”

“It only got worse from there.  Frieza was able to control the most powerful Saiyan and planned to collar more so he could go on a rampage on Earth and eventually the universe, planning on killing everyone that did not submit to his rule or authority.  How could the Earthlings and other planets defend themselves when the Saiyans were far superior in strength and speed?”  Trunks turned back to his mother.  “Filled with grief, you mourned the loss of the mate you once had because Frieza was now able to control father with the collar.  Frieza left you to grieve and unleashed father’s power on Earth to subjugate its people.  With Frieza and father gone, you eventually went into labor and gave birth with Nappa and Auntie Tights by your side.  He told me you cried so much because I looked so much like father and saw the love you had for both of us.  And with that love, you told Nappa and Auntie Tights to escape with me and Gohan until a plan was figured out.  Auntie Tights refused to leave and stayed behind to help mother in her grief and so she wasn’t alone while Frieza used her over and over to invent other inventions of mass destruction.  They both held onto the hope of one day being free and taking Frieza down once and for all, but that never happened…  In my time, the people of Earth are enslaved to the Cold Empire with father and other Saiyans as the enforcers.  I was only able to survive for so long because of the sacrifices of both Nappa and Gohan and everything they taught me.  If I had not learned how to suppress my ki, father and the Saiyans would have been able to locate my position a long time ago.  I would have been hunted down until I too became collared and made to enforce the Earth and its people.  They risked their lives for mine so I could one day save mankind and both you and father.”

Tears were running down Bulma’s face as she looked at her son who had experience far more than he should have in his short life.

“Well then.  I guess we have our work cut out for us then.”

Bulma turned at the unfamiliar voice to find two small women and a large familiar yet not familiar man.

“Always causing trouble wherever you travel and here I am to clean the mess you make.  What would you do without me?”

“It was only the one time, mother.  I was young and stupid on my first mission.  Who knew the building would collapse so easily on the planet of the Yardrats,” Vegeta said with a hint of a smile.

Bulma whipped her head back and forth between Vegeta and his mother, wiping the tears from her face.  Vegeta smirked down at her before leading her closer to his mother and her guards, Bardock and Gine.

“Bulma, meet my mother.  The queen of Vegetasei and all Saiyans, Queen Able.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the queen of all Saiyans, Queen Able!
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: I might take next weekend off and not update. I need a break, but we'll see how I feel next week and how much I'll be able to write. I almost didn't update this week, but that last cliffhanger got me 🤯 😈  
> If I don't end up updating PA, I might upload the next chapter of Accidental Coincidence instead. It all depends on what happens next week!


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all the Mothers out there (especially you BV4ever)!!
> 
> Sorry for not updating last weekend. I was not motivated to write and had things to do. It's a shorter chapter than usual, but it's better than nothing, right?
> 
> Enjoy!

Bulma opened her mouth to introduce herself to her mother-in-law, but her eyes flashed back down to the screen her son was on when he uttered stunned words to himself.  She saw shock on his face, but a glimmer of hope.

“Grandmother?  Th-this never happened in my timeline…”

Queen Able looked down to look at her first grandchild.  “What a beautiful boy.  You two will have to give me many beautiful grandchildren to spoil.  And to think I almost canceled my trip to Earth due to minor conflicts on our planet, but when I felt Vegeta’s distress, I had to leave Vegetasei to see my son.  I am glad I was able to get away, and hopefully, the planet will not be burnt down by the time I get back.”

“This is a good sign, Trunks!” Bulma exclaimed.  “The unexpected arrival of your grandmother will change the course of your timeline!”

“Yes, I can already see physical changes in my present happening in front of my eyes as we speak.  Perhaps using the time machine and my intervention have changed the course of the past, along with grandmother’s arrival on Earth!”

Queen Able stepped closer to her son and his new mate to place her hand on Bulma’s stomach before closing her eyes.  “He is already strong and will become a great and powerful king like his father. You have given all Saiyans a gift, wondrous new daughter of mine, and you will be a beloved and powerful queen after my reign,” she smiled and opened her eyes to lock her gaze with her grandson on the screen.  “But first we must rid the universe of Frieza and the Cold Empire so my grandchild never suffers as he had.  Trunks, I vow you will never suffer as you have in your timeline, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are to never grow up without your parents or me in your life.”

Tears sprang into Bulma’s eyes, “Damn hormones making me more emotional than normal.  I swear I never cry this must.”

“Will this happen often because I would like to back out of this mating if it does,” Vegeta joked.  “I did not know you would leak from your eyes so much if you were to carry my heir.”

“Ha. Ha.  You are forever stuck with me and our baby.  It’s too late for you to change your mind.”

“Damn,” Vegeta smirked as he placed a kiss on her temple.  “Guess I am stuck with you for life. And the boy.”

Trunks loved the way his parents interacted with each other and smiled widely when he saw, for the first time in his life, the love and happiness between his parents.

“Trunks, can you tell us anything about what happened to Raditz and your aunt?  They looked so distraught and looked like they lost all hope.”

Trunks smile faltered.  “They experienced life here.  My life…  At first, I felt a strong new ki on Earth, but I just assumed it was a new Saiyan enforcer so I stayed hidden while I went to investigate.  Once I saw them in the time machine and recognized the Capsule Corp. sigil, I knew they weren’t from my time and needed to rescue them.”

“Rescue them from what?” Vegeta asked.

“Mother invented these bots that travel around the world to search and or destroy things or people that are not in the correct locations at any given time.  The bots sensed a disturbance and zoomed to their location and started attacking the time machine, which you might have noticed the damage when they returned.  I saw Uncle Raditz fighting them off as best as he could while protecting Auntie Tights and the machine, but there were too many and he was severely injured.  Auntie Tights would have been hurt too, but I got there in time to destroy the bots, capsulate the time machine, and get them both out of there before more bots or, even worse, Saiyan enforcers showed up.  Uncle Raditz needed to rest and heal for a few months because he suffered several broken bones and severe blood loss, but we had to consistently be on the move to avoid being captured or killed, which delayed his healing process.  During that time, I taught him to suppress his ki, told them about my future, and I helped Auntie Tights fix the time machine while she tended to uncle’s injuries.”

“No wonder they were so beaten down.  They deserve some rest after their ordeal, and we must not disturb them for a while.”

“We were lucky father or Goku were not on planet at the moment or we would have been captured right away.  Or worse, we could have been cuffed with the ki collars,” Trunks visually shuddered.

A beeping from the time tablet drew everyone’s attention and Trunks looked hopeful, yet sadden at the same time.

“I fear I do not have more time with you, mother and father.  The tablet can only be solar charged, and it is night in my time, but I hope this will be the only time I will have to communicate with you via a tablet and from the future.  I have hope the people of your timeline will be able to defeat Frieza so my timeline never becomes a reality.  I wish for a new future filled with loved ones as I stand by your sides and grandmothers’ as well.”

Tears fell down Bulma’s cheeks again as she looked at her beautiful future son as she rubbed her belly lovingly.  “I love you, Trunks.”

“ _We_ love you, son,” Vegeta corrected as he placed his hand on top of Bulma’s.  “We will see you soon, boy.”

“I love you too.  I can’t wait to see you both in person and under different circumstances.”

They watched Trunks smile with watery eyes before the screen turned black.  Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma when she buried her face into his chest as more tears ran down her beautiful face.  After several minutes, she was able to pull herself together and turned her face away from his chest to stare at the small group.

“No one messes with my child.  We are going to kill that motherfucker if it’s the last time I do,” Bulma practically growled.

The Saiyans all smirked back at her as they nodded and assessed the future queen of Vegetasei with delight.  

***

Bulma and Vegeta spoke to Queen Able for a short time before they were shown to their quarters for some rest and reflection.  They had agreed to meet in a few hours again as they waited for others to join them so they could assemble together to form a plan on how to strike Frieza while they had the advantage of knowing the future that they needed to prevent at all costs.

Bulma paced back and forth in front of her desk in her office as Vegeta watched her from his seat.

“Sit, woman.  You need some rest too, especially with the precious life you are currently creating inside of you.”  Vegeta smiled at the thought of his son.  He could not have felt any prouder at the future son he had seen and the strength and wisdom he had for such a young man.

“I think better when I pace.”

“I know, but,” Vegeta gently placed her on his lap when she was in reach and wrapped his arms around her.  “We have some time so relax a little bit.  For Trunks.”

Bulma rested her head on Vegeta shoulder and breathed in his masculine scent.  It made her tingle everywhere and she tried to tempt it down, but couldn’t resist sliding her hand under his shirt to feel the beat of his heart, along with his hard chest.  “We have to make it up to Tights and Raditz somehow.  I can’t imagine the hell they went through during those six months without support or back up.  From being consistently on the run for their lives.”

“We will.  When all this is over, we will give them whatever they wish.  We owe them for everything,” Vegeta softly said as he too slid his hand under Bulma’s shirt to touch her bare back.  The skin-on-skin contact seemed to calm both of them a margin.

“Ah!  How can I relax when I know how much our future son suffered without us?  I can’t until I know we have a way to defeat Frieza and the future is safe for him and us.”

Bulma stayed close to Vegeta, but her anxiety became worse as she thought more and more about everything.

“You saw him.  Our boy is a survivor.  With my mother here with us, there is no possible way we will lose.  There is nothing I will not do in order for us to have a different future for us and our son.  I refuse to be taken away from you and no one will take you away from me.  I will kill anyone who gets in my way.  Just for a moment, let’s forget about what is going to happen and enjoy our current time together as mates should.  Let me love you so we know we are both alive and both versions of our son are safe for the moment.  We have the advantage so we will win.  We will.”

Bulma stared at Vegeta with all the love she had for him and cupped his face in her hands.  She looked at every detail of his face and couldn’t find a single thing wrong with him or his words.  Words were not enough to express their love for one another as they both undressed each other and loved one another thoroughly, knowing this wasn’t the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already read it, I posted the 2nd chapter of Accidental Coincidence last weekend!  
> Here's the link!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456488/chapters/44374675


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update with a squirt of lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fuck,” Vegeta pumped into Bulma once more before his seed exploded inside of her again.  “I swear your pussy is magic.  I don’t know how I can still have any cum left inside of me.  I feel as though you drain me each and every time we fuck.”

“Aww, you sure know how to sweet talk a girl,” Bulma giggled as her hands went around to slap Vegeta’s bare bottom.

Vegeta kissed the side of her mouth as he backed away from the desk Bulma sat on, slowly pulling out of Bulma, and they both looked down to see his still erect cock glistening with their combined cum.  Bulma licked her lips in appreciation and didn’t look away as she heard Vegeta growl at the same time his cock twitched.

“Do not get any ideas, woman.  As much as I want your mouth on my cock, we should get cleaned up and air the room out before the others arrive shortly.”

Vegeta slowly backed away toward the bathroom, appreciating the afterglow beautifying his Bulma, to moisten a towel to bring back to clean Bulma and himself.  Bulma watched with love and contentment as Vegeta did his usual thing after they had sex; cleaning them both and righting her clothes before doing the same to himself.  Vegeta bent in front of Bulma as he reached for his pants on the floor and she failed at stifling her giggle.  Vegeta turned his head with a lifted brow and walked into her personal space as he zipped up his pants.

“You love my ‘beefy ass’ that much?”

“How did you know?  Did you read my mind?  I thought I was getting better at not projecting my thoughts…”

“You did not project your thoughts.  It was written all over your sexy face.”

“Damn.  So I guess you didn’t hear my thought about the first time I saw you walk away from me in your skintight uniform and knowing then that your beefy ass was mine.”

Vegeta smirked as he moved into a position similar to one they were in just a few minutes ago, but naked, and leaned into her body so both of his hands were resting on the desk behind her.  “And I knew you were mine the first time I had you pinned to this very desk.  It was only a matter of time before I had you naked on it and on my cock.”

“Mmm, I remember meeting you that first day you arrived,” Bulma purred as she placed her hands on his bare chest.  “After you left my office, I thought of you while I did very naughty things to myself.”

“How naughty were you, woman?”

“Why am I not surprised it smells like sex in here?  How am I the _fortunate_ one to always walk into a room after you two have had sex in it?” Raditz smirked.  “Let’s please open the balcony doors to air this place out before the queen arrives.”

“Even as an Earthling, I can smell a trace of sex in the air,” Tights winked at her sister as she came around Raditz’ hulking body to open said doors.  “But am I glad I don’t have your sense of smell.  You Saiyans can probably smell every drop of cum that was spilt.”

As soon as the doors were opened for fresh air and Tights returned to Raditz’ side, he pulled her closer so that he was touching her in some way as if he could jump into action and protect her at any given moment.

“What are you guys doing here?  I thought you’d be resting and in bed,” Bulma questioned.

“Tights kicked me out of our room,” he smirked as feminine snickers came from his side.

“Staying in bed all day wouldn’t be productive if the world as we know it ends,” Tights smiled up at him.

“But what a way to go, buried between your sexy thighs,” Raditz said as he sat and pulled Tights down onto his lap.  “I’d die a thoroughly _pleased_ man, but she’s right.”

“I always am,” she interrupted.  “The Brief women usually are always right.  Besides, how can we both sit back and do nothing when we were the ones to see what could happen firsthand,” Tights shuddered and settled more fully on Raditz’ lap if it were possible.  “I refuse to live in that world without Raditz or our loved ones, and I never want to see our Trunks live the life he had.  My nephew deserves all the love in the world, and I vow to give it to him if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Good because there is a line for that.  We will make sure my son never suffers as he has,” Vegeta nodded.

“You might want to put on a shirt first,” Raditz insisted as he handed Vegeta his discarded shirt.  “Wouldn’t want to blind the Earthlings, my prince.”

“No rush on our part, right baby sis?  We all love a little eye candy.”

Bulma nodded in agreement with a smile on her face as she stared at Vegeta delicious abs and chest.  Her gaze blatantly went down to stare at his still erect erection and licked her lips subconsciously.

Raditz growled before blocking Tights’ view.  “My body is all the eye candy you need.  After everything we’ve been through, you are my mate.”

“Ooo, mate talk already?!  I can’t wait to see Raditz go through Saiyan courting with you, Tights.  Make sure you really milk the Provide part of the mating and make him work for it.”

“I plan to do just that and more.”

“That’s just cruel, Tights,” Raditz whined.

“But necessary,” Vegeta chuckled as he tugged on his shirt and pulled Bulma’s skirt further down, not realizing until now she didn’t have any type of underwear on anymore.  Luckily, she had pulled it down enough so nothing important was showing, but Vegeta didn’t want her to expose herself anymore if she moved the wrong way.  “And it will be payback for everything you said about us when we were going through our courting.”

“We’ll see who was more whipped when this is over,” Bulma laughed.

“But there is nothing I wouldn’t do for Tights.”

“Gag!  Please tell me we weren’t this bad when we were going through our courting, Vegeta.  But then again, you did make the puppy dog face look sexy.”

Nappa landed on the balcony and answered with a booming laugh, “No, you two weren’t too bad except for the sexual tension everyone within a ten mile radius could feel.  Them on the other hand?  It will be worth every minute to see Raditz become Tights’ little bitch.”

“Shit…” Raditz groaned.  “This is going to be humiliating, isn’t it?”

“Hell yeah!” Tights yelled at the same time.  “But don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Naked?” Raditz perked up.

“And with fun toys,” Tights winked.

“Called me pussy-whipped and Tights’ little bitch all you want, fellas.  As long as I get Tights and her fine little ass, I’m set for the rest of my life,” Raditz whooped as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Speaking of fun toys…” Bulma said.  “I have something to share with everyone, but I wanted to wait until everyone got here…”

A loud thump was heard from the balcony and all head turns to see Queen Able and her guards approached the already gathered group.  “I guess I have excellent timing when it deals with Earth matters and its conflicts,” Queen Able smiled and sat on the couch with her guards by her side.

“Woman, tell us about this toy you were speaking of.”

“I think it will be something that will help with preparing the Saiyans on Earth with defeating Frieza if it comes to a physical fight.  An advantage I must not have thought of to use in Trunks’ timeline,” Bulma took a deep breath as she looked at everyone in the room before continuing. “I have another super secretive revolutionary machine that could help the Saiyans train, and I never told anyone about the HTC because it was originally for my use only.  I never thought it would or could be used in a way to prevent a disaster from happening.  I call it the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, HTC for short.  I made it about ten years ago when I thought there wasn’t enough time in the day so I created an infinity room-like machine that would lengthen my days so I could study or work longer hours than the standard hours of Earth without being disturbed or short on time.  One minute on Earth is a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which means a day can pass on Earth, but it will essentially be 4 years in the chamber.  If you give me an hour, I’m sure I can somehow make it so it also can manipulate gravity.”

“Woman, if we were alone again.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before…”  Raditz whispered than groaned when Tights elbowed him in the stomach.

“This is what I suggest as our plan of action,” Queen Able stated as she rose from her seat.  “Those that will like to volunteer to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, prepare to train for at least four years or however long you wish to or up to a certain level you want to achieve.  I am sure a never-ending source of supplies will be provided for those that do go in.”

“Yes, this would be the perfect opportunity to test out the final product of the food replicator that uses the senzu bean Goku and I have been working on,” Bulma smiled.

“Once the training is complete, we will welcome Frieza as if we do not know what he is planning and go along with whatever he wishes as long as it does not harm anyone.  I will go into Earth’s orbit to make it seem as though I am visiting on a holiday to see my son and perhaps that will alter Frieza’s plan just in case we are in need of more time.  If it comes to it, we can just kill the fucker where he stands.”

“Mother, I have never heard you speak so brashly.”

“Just as my new daughter-in-law stated, no one messes with my son or family and gets to live.  We will finally be rid of that horrid monster and that disgusting thing they call an empire.”

“I could not have said it better myself, mother.  Once Frieza is eliminated, we can use our influence as Saiyan Royalty to place an edict on the survivors of the Cold Empire and somehow merged them into our kingdom.  Those who submit willingly will be given grace and purpose somewhere in our kingdom. If they do not, they will be eliminated or placed under arrest for the rest of their lives.”

“Spoken like a true king.  I could not be any prouder, my son.”

“Thank you, mother.  I did have the greatest teacher.”

Suddenly, all the Saiyans in the room tensed as a swift moving ball of energy zipped through the room to barrel into the chest of Bardock to form into the shape of a little boy.

“Grandpa!” The little boy smiled up to touch his grandfather’s face for the first time.  “Uncle Raddy told me about your scars so I brought ointment for you!”

“Sorry, we’re late.  Gohan wanted more time with Videl.”

“Son!”

“Kakarot!”

Gine wrapped her arms around her youngest son as Bardock patted him on the shoulder with Gohan on one of his arms now.

“My baby!  You look so much like you father, it’s uncanny,” Gine beamed up at her long lost son before her gaze locked with her grandson.  “And you, little boy, look exactly like your father when he was a boy.”

Bardock tossed the boy into the air and Gine opened her arms to catch him.  It startled Bulma at first, and she flinched forward as if she could catch Gohan from across the room, but stopped when she hear Vegeta’s voice in her head.

_Even if he did fall, Saiyans are a sturdy breed, and Saiyan children tend to love it and find it amusing when we toss them like balls._

Bulma watched the family reunion as Gine fussed with Gohan and Goku.  It was entertaining to see such a tiny woman treating Goku as if he was a child, and not a person who was twice the size of her, and a father himself.  Bulma snorted a laugh when Gine smacked the back of Raditz’ head at a comment he made before he leaned down so Tights could kiss him better.  Her family just grew some more, and she placed her hands on her stomach as she thought of the new life she was going to bring into the world in a few short months.  She wanted a happy full life for her son, and she was going to do everything possible to make it a possibility with Vegeta and her new family by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cow! Over 300 kudos and comments! You guys are the best! Maybe my hope of getting Over 9,000 (8,000) views can become a reality too!!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!! Send some energy my way next week bc school is almost over and the kids are slowly draining me of life! # 9moredaysuntilsummervacay Haha!


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Haven’t had an explicit sex scene since chapter 19! I must rectify 😈 this so here is some sexy times!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Within an hour, Bulma was not only able to make the HTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) manipulate gravity, but she was also able to affix the food replicator inside and store whatever imaginable for those who chose to train inside to last them for several years.  Bulma was putting the last touches inside the HTC when she heard the door close behind her and strong arms wrap around her waist.

“Are Raditz’s words about to come true?”

“Only if you want them too,” Vegeta whispered as he kissed her neck.

“Good thing the chamber has an amazing ventilation system so it won’t smell like sex before everyone enters to train.”

Bulma spun in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Either way, I have to fuck you.  It will be literally years before I will be able to see you again while I train so I am going to make this count for all it is worth so you do not forget who I am.”

“Oh, I think _I_ will be the one making this count for all it’s worth, Vegeta.  I’ll make sure it’s you who’ll train _harder_ and _faster_ than you have ever trained so you can come back to me quickly to ravish my body again and again.  I think you’re the one that can’t survive years without your cock inside of me.”

“Show me my incentive, woman.  I wonder who exactly will be the one wanting without whom within their grasps.”

“Speaking of grasp…” Bulma said as she reached down to pull out Vegeta’s erection and slip it inside of her.

“Fuck, woman.  You feel amazing, but why are you not wearing any underwear.”

“Have you forgotten who tore them to shreds earlier today?  Besides, I knew you’d find me in here and _rock_ my world again.”

Vegeta easily lifted Bulma in his arms as he glided her nearly off of his cock before slamming her back down to the hilt.  Bulma moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms tightly around Vegeta’s neck as he took pleasure from her body.  He grunted with each thrust, growing louder and louder as he moved in and out of her warm wet body.  Bulma held onto him for dear life as he moved faster and faster while growling his pleasure, which only heightened her own with his whole body vibrating underneath her each time she was slammed down onto his body.  When he felt her body and insides starting to convulse, he levitated his body so he was laid vertically in the air as Bulma took over with her legs dangling off the sides of his hips.  She steadied herself by placing her hands on his harden stomach and moved her hips in a motion that rubbed her clit against him while moving his cock in and out of her shallowly.  Bulma loved staring at Vegeta’s tightening core, defining all the muscles on his chest and stomach, when she was on top, but she couldn’t think coherently as she moved rougher against Vegeta, and her moans soon turned into incoherent sounds of pleasure beyond belief.  Her body convulsed with her orgasm as Vegeta watched with gridded teeth and pain from withholding his orgasm because he loved to watch his woman orgasm on top of him before he took his own and gave her another one.  As soon as her first orgasm hit, he pounded into her from below and used gravity to push her up and down his swollen cock.  Bulma tried to push away from him, feeling too much pleasure, but his grip on her was tight as he started to feel his own pending orgasm.  She screamed out in pleasure again as a more intense orgasm hit when Vegeta started to cumming inside of her.  His thrusts became sloppy as his seed squirted inside the woman he loved more than himself or anything that existed in his life.  He slipped out of her once with a careless mind-blowing thrust, his coherent mind gone with the intensity of his orgasm, but he quickly entered her again roughly to pump the last of his cum into her pliant body.  As soon as he stilled and lowered his body to the ground, Bulma’s body collapsed on top of his, and they laid in each other’s arms as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Each coupling between us becomes better and better.  If you were not pregnant before, this would have absolutely gotten you full with my cub.”

“I still find it strange you call your children cubs, but it makes sense with your Saiyan genes and the tail our son will have when he is born.  He is going to be the cutest strongest cub ever.”

“He is the hope of our two worlds in many ways.  I cannot wait to meet him and see him grow to his full potential with the two of us to guide him.”

“Me too.  And as much as I would lay here in your arms, we should really get some fresh air in here and finish up some things before the others arrive.  Wouldn’t want to have Raditz bitch at us again about the smell of sex anywhere he enters after we were alone together,” Bulma laughed.

Vegeta and Bulma showered inside the HTC’s bathing room before changing and airing out the chamber right before the warriors dedicated to train gathered outside.  The royal Saiyan entourage, Raditz with Tights in his arms, Nappa, Goku, Gohan, and Uub stood outside as Bulma and Vegeta exited the HTC.

“It’s about time,” Raditz joked.  “Hope it doesn’t smell like sex in there.”

“Let’s keep the jokes to a minimum please, Ditz,” Tights smiled up at him.  “At least until the threat is over with.”

“Ditz?”  Nappa said trying to hold in his laughter, but failing horribly.

“Tights, I thought we decided not to use that nickname in public.”

“Can someone say whipped, RaDITZ?” Bulma pretended to whisper, but made sure everyone within hearing distance could hear her.

Raditz whipped his head toward her while everyone laughed.

“ _We_ decided nothing.  _I_ decided I wanted to use it, but I’ll compromise and only use it in private, my Ditzy~” Tights giggled as she lovingly slapped Raditz’s cheek.

Everyone only laughed harder, but when the laughter died down, Queen Able stepped forth to speak to her son.

“As you enter the HTC, my crew and I will be orbiting around the planet as we planned, and after Frieza lands on Earth, I will send a transmission that I too will be making a visit.  If all goes according to plan, we will be rid of the Cold Empire as we know it.”

“I will not let you and our kingdom down, mother.  We will defeat Frieza and see my son grow in a world where he will never be alone.”

Queen Able lifted her hand to her son’s face and smiled up at him.  To see him so grown up from his youth brought joy to her heart especially since he had grown up to be the son and king she knew he was destined to be.

“I have no doubts, son.  You are as wise and benevolent as any king known in our history.  I shall see you and my grandson soon.”

They hugged each other and the queen turned to watch her guards do the same to their sons, new daughter-in-law, and grandson with words of encouragement, love, and see-you-laters.  The group watched as their ship launched quickly back into space before turning toward the door to the chamber.

“Uub and Tights, I trust you guys to take care of everything as the Z Warriors come in and out of the chamber for the next 3 days.”

“You can count on us, baby sis.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Z Warriors?”

“Yep, it’s the nickname I gave to the ones entering the chamber to train,” Bulma said while winking at a smirking Vegeta.

“I like it!”  Gohan chirped as he started to pull on the handle to the chamber.  “Let’s go inside!  I can’t wait to train with everyone!”

“Okay, buddy!” Goku said as he lifted his son onto one of his arms before he entered.

The group followed after the excited pair to enter into an entry room before the actual infinity room chamber.  The room had a large computer and several monitors for those on the outside to communicate and watch the warriors training on the inside or to check the progress of anything within the HTC.  Tights turned on several monitors before returning to Raditz’s side as Uub sat in front of the computer and booted it up before turning toward the large group.

“We’ll see you in a few days!” Tights said as she gave one more kiss to Raditz on the cheek.  “Don’t damage any of your goods while you train or I’ll have to trade you in for an unbroken man.”

“Don’t worry, sweetness.  I’ll not only come back an unbroken man, I’ll come back horny as hell so you better be prepared.”

“I’ll have the toys readied,” Tights giggled as she was swept off her feet.

“And that’s way more than I wanted to know about my sister’s sex life,” Bulma sighed.  “Let’s get this show on the road.  The quicker we get into the HTC, the more time we have to train.”

Vegeta grabbed her around the waist and drew her in for a kiss that curled her fingers and toes, not caring there was an audience near them.  She moaned into his mouth and all too soon, the kiss ended.

“I will miss having your smell and taste on my tongue every day, woman.”

“I’ll miss you too, but…”

“But what?”

“I’m going into the chamber with you to train, Vegeta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #cliffhangerqueen
> 
> Also, just updated Accidental Coincidence (chapter 3)! Here is the link!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456488


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Woman, I do not know if…”

“It’s a good idea.  I know, but there is one thing that has been bothering me, and I want to train and master it before Frieza’s arrival.  Plus, I have to recreate my ring that Zarbon destroyed and there are a few more lessons I want to learn from you in Saiyan martial arts.  Obviously we can’t train with the gravity on since I’m pregnant, but you guys will have plenty of time to train with it after I leave the HTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber).  And if you don’t let me stay, I’ll find another way to train without you near and who knows what kind of trouble I’ll get in without you by my side.  I don’t think you would want that to happen incase Trunks and I could possibly get hurt with no one around.”

“Damn, you know how to persuade me with your words, woman.”

“I would have passed the bar exam with flying colors and could have been one of the top lawyers in the world.”

“I did not understand half of what you just stated, but I am sure you would have also excelled in being a lawyer.  You can train with us, but I have one compromise to this.  No more than 3 months so Frieza will not be able to tell you are carrying our child and so you can see doctors for your health as well as our sons’.  There will be no arguments when your time is up whether or not you were able to accomplish whatever goal you have set for yourself.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, mate.  Besides, I already went to see my doctor and got all my prenatal vitamins and other things taken care of for the first three months.”

Vegeta smirked.  “I should have known you were never going to take no for an answer and prepared everything you would possibly need.”

Bulma kissed his cheek and entered the second set of doors into the actually chamber and turned to watch Vegeta close the door, sealing everyone inside the vast white room. Bulma made sure she had the attention of the Z Warriors before speaking.

“If you notice the clocks near the door, they indicate real time inside the HTC and the outside world as it is happening so we don’t lose track of the days in the real world.  If you turn your heads to the left, you will notice there are 4 sand timers, which is a more accurate way of telling us how much time has passed on the inside.  The first 3 represents time on the inside the chamber and will reset and flipped over when a certain amount of time has passed.   The first represents a day.  The second represents a month.  The third represents a year. Now the last timer will not reset because it will represent the 3 days we have on the outside.  Once all of the sand has run out of that sand timer, Frieza will have arrived on Earth.”

“Now that we know we can keep track of our time, let us pair off for a while and spar with each other.  When some time passes, I suggest we switch partners.  I will pair with Bulma first, Goku and Gohan will be together, and lastly, Nappa and Raditz.  Nappa, please train Raditz well.  We would not want him to be the first to die again.”

“Haha… Very funny,” Raditz said.  “Isn’t it bad luck to mention such things?  I refuse to die this time around, especially since I have Tights now to think about.  Not only will I be fighting for the Saiyan kingdom, but I am also fighting for my mate and our future.” 

“Well said,” Nappa stated.  “You have promise within you to rise to a higher rank in the Saiyan military when this is all over.”

“Uncle Raddy will be a great leader someday, but we all know Auntie Tights will be the boss of him,” Gohan giggled as Raditz messed with his hair.

“You’re lucky you are my nephew, Gohan.  Once you find your mate, you’ll understand women are the ones in charge in the relationship.”

“I already found my mate.  I asked Videl to married me when we get older and she said yes.”

“That’s right, kiddo,” Goku said as he picked his son up in his arms and started to walk further into the chamber.  “We just have to train and get stronger in order for that to happen.  You know what I told you before, if we can’t defeat Frieza, there will be no future for us to see you marrying Videl.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Gohan said with a serious expression that belied his youthful face far beyond the ten years he truly was.  “I will become stronger no matter what so we can all live and be happy.”

“Spoken like a true Saiyan warrior,” Vegeta smirked.  “Now, let’s get to training.”

***

The first month of training, Bulma was able to pick up her Saiyan martial arts training with ease with Vegeta’s help.  She thought she would have a hard time because of her pregnancy, however, they soon found out she had more energy and stamina.  She started to also eat as much as the Saiyans did during their meals, but they chalked it up to not only feeding herself, but the Saiyan child growing inside of her.  The second month of training was done in secret with only Vegeta knowing what her goal was that could only be achieved inside the chamber due to their time restraints on the outside, and that too was easily achieved with Vegeta’s special training and words of affirmation.  The third month was the worst because that was when Bulma’s morning sickness had started.  She had planned to use her spare time to create new tech and her weapons when her first spell of morning sickness hit her.  One moment, she was working on her ring while talking to Vegeta, and the next she was running to the bathroom to throw up the lunch she had just shared with him.  Not knowing what to do, Vegeta stayed with her and brought her whatever she asked for without hesitation.  Luckily, the morning sickness had only lasted a week, and Bulma was back to creating on one side of the chamber as she watched the Z warriors train from a distance.  When everything she had planned to accomplish was finished, she started to pack up her things and waited for Vegeta to finish his training for the day.

“And I thought I would have to drag your ass out of here when your time was up, woman.”

“You’re the one that’s going to miss my fine ass.  It’ll only be a few days for me when I see you next, but it’ll be years for you.  I don’t know how you can survive without me around, Vegeta.”

“Saiyans can push their bodies to the limit.  Have you forgotten we can go days without food or drink?”

“Yes, but how long can you go without me in your bed, inside of my body?”

“Woman,” Vegeta growled seductively.  “Perhaps we should return to our private quarters of the chamber and I can show you just how much I am going to miss being inside of you.”

“Too bad for you I made a certain deal with a certain someone to exit the chamber at 3 months without any arguments, and what do you know,” Bulma said as she glanced down at her watch.  “That happens to be right now.  Perhaps you should go and take a nice cold shower or someone might think you were happy to see them, and as much as I love seeing _that_ part of you, I know Raditz will complain about his eyes burning.”

“Too bad for him.  I know I will have this raging hard-on for the next few years.”

“Shall we take a shower together before I leave?  I know how hard it is to wash your own back.”

Without a word, Vegeta lifted Bulma in his arms and moved them into one of the bathing rooms.  He easily rid them of their clothes as the water warmed before he placed both their bodies inside the large stall.

“I didn’t think we would have another opportunity to have sex again.”

“Neither did I, but I am glad you were able to teach the earth’s custom of a _quickie_ when short on time.  It is my third favorite sexual activity.”

Bulma lathered body wash in her hands before exploring Vegeta’s well-define chest and stomach.

“Third?  What are your favorite two?”

“The second is when you are riding my cock so deeply, you lose your train of thought.  Your eyes closed in pleasure as you move up and down my cock as if you would not be anywhere else, but on top of me.  It brings forth my own pleasure as I sit back and watch you take your pleasure from my body.”

Vegeta lathered body wash in his hands before exploring Bulma’s breast then her barely rounded belly where their son grew.  Bulma shuddered and felt herself grow wetter, the pregnancy ramping up her sex drive with having no relief recently with the warriors always within hearing and smelling distance to the pair.

“And your favorite?” Bulma whispered.

“Eating your sweet pussy until you scream my name.”

Vegeta moved Bulma out of the spray of the water to seat her on the bench as he knelt in front of her so his face was aligned with one of his favorite places to be on her body.  They had learned the hard way that sex and shower water did not make it a pleasurable experience for Bulma causing them to find ways to have sex in the shower without being in contact with water on their bodies.  Vegeta growled deeply as he scented her arousal before he buried his face.  He licked the water that had gathered on her body and the wetness that had built from touching each other’s bodies as they washed each other.  Bulma moaned in pleasure and leaned against the cold tiled wall behind her as she lost the ability to sit without support.  Vegeta moved his mouth to circle her clit and added two fingers inside of her as he sucked hard on her tightening bud.  His fingers moved in and out and when he felt her starting to spasm, he moved his fingers so fast within her, it felt as though he was vibrating faster and better than any toy made on Earth.  Bulma came hard around his fingers and mouth, Vegeta’s name echoing in the shower stall when she screamed his name.  While she was still catching her breath, Vegeta seated her on a leg he propped up on the bench and slid easily into her body.  He lifted his other leg as if he were sitting on an invisible chair and levitated in the air as Bulma’s legs dangled on each side of his hips.

“Woman, I am going to try and control myself as best as I can so I do not hurt Trunks or you, but this is going to be fast and hard because this will have to last me for years.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.  Give me your best.”

Vegeta withdrew himself completely and looked into Bulma’s eyes to see her full trust and love reflected back into his.

 _I love you_. They told each other telepathically before Vegeta drove into Bulma.

Bulma wanted to find balance and tried to hold onto anything to steady her, but it was useless as Vegeta moved her body above his as though she weighed nothing.  Luckily, his body was angled in such a way she didn’t need to hold on to anything as he had his way with her.  Her arms went to her sides before moving to cup her breasts as she felt the pleasure building inside of her body. Bulma started to feel another orgasm hit her when Vegeta moved faster than he had ever before as he grunted his pleasure as she repeated his name over and over.  Her body exploded in intense pleasure as Vegeta pumped his seed inside of her, never relenting in his thrusts. Bulma slumped forward to lay against his chest as his thrusts became more sallow before his cock nestled inside of her warmth.

“Woman, that was incredible.”

“Eh, I’ve had better~”

Vegeta griped her sides and tickled her slightly before she conceded.

“You know I’m joking!  Stop tickling me!”

Vegeta quickly pecked her lips before maneuvering her body higher so he could also kiss her belly where their son grew.

“Let’s get cleaned up so you can go see a real doctor again about our son.”

“Hey!  I am a real doctor!  I have several PhDs.”

“Yes, but not one for the well-being of children or pregnant women.  I want you to see a proper doctor.”

They rinsed off quickly and headed towards the door hand in hand.  Vegeta turned to Bulma before she turned the handle of the door and kissed her forehead.  She looked up at him and did the same as he bent lower for her to reach.

“For our son.”

“For our son and for everyone’s future, woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww snap! Ish is about to go down soon!
> 
> Also just updated Accidental Coincidence! Go check it out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456488/chapters/45275998


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over! Maybe 2 or 3 chapters left before the end of this fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

The following day, Nappa and Raditz exited with a sleepy, but smiling Gohan on his back who looked more like a pre-teen than the little boy he was when he first entered the HTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber).  They had exited with excitement, boasting they were able to power up beyond the so-called legendary status.  Bulma waited to see if Vegeta was going to exit behind them, but was informed the two remaining inside wanted to be more stable in their blue forms and did not want to leave the chamber until they pushed themselves to the limit with each other.  She was disappointed, but understood they needed to be preforming at their top levels if they wanted a fighting chance against Frieza.

***

“Why aren’t they coming out?  Frieza is about to land any minutes,” Bulma said as she walked back and forth inside the outer room of the HTC.

“Stop worrying, it’s not good for Trunks if you feel stressed,” Tights calmly said.  “Besides, Frieza isn’t going to go bad shit crazy for several weeks after landing on Earth, according to what Trunks told us.  We have time.  We’ll just go as planned and wait until Goku and Vegeta come out.”

“She is correct,” Nappa said.  “We should head out to the launch pad field to greet Frieza.”

“And I’ll stay here to keep an eye on things,” Tights smiled.

“And so you are out of sight of that bastard,” Raditz said as he bent down to try and hug and kiss his mate.  Tights punched Raditz in the stomach causing him to laugh before engulfing her in his arms, which caused her to laugh and reciprocate.

“Stay out of trouble and try to keep your bits attached to this body.  I happen to like a certain oversized man in my bed,” she sighed gleefully in his arms.

“Don’t worry about my _big_ bits.  I’ll stay out of trouble because I happen to like a certain tiny woman warming my bed.”

Bulma smiled at their interaction and reluctantly stood to look at the screen that displayed Goku and Vegeta in the middle of another spar as blue haired Saiyans before exiting the chamber flanked by Nappa and Raditz.

“Don’t look so worried,” Raditz lightly shoved Bulma with his shoulder.  “Everything will work out, B.  We’ve trained and are more prepared to take on Frieza than our other timeline counterparts.  We have more to live for and no one is going to die this time around, except Frieza and anyone in the Cold Empire who refuses to comply.”

“Thanks Ditzy,” Bulma laughed.  “I’m glad you’re part of my family now, brother.”

“Any time, little sis,” Raditz winked.  “But don’t think I won’t milk being the brother-in-law to the Saiyan queen when this is all over.  If I hadn’t found Tights, I could have been drowning in pussy and tits.”

“And we’re back to the disgusting Raditz.  Besides, you wouldn’t be my brother-in-law if you hadn’t found Tights, dumbass.  Hence, no pussy or tits for you.”

“Idiot,” Nappa said as he smacked the back of Raditz’s head causing the trio to laugh.

Raditz rubbed the back of his head.  “Oh, right.”

“I can finally see the family resemble between you and Goku now,” Bulma laughed as they approached the pad where they anticipated where Frieza would land.  Within seconds of their approach a large space pod could be seen approaching from the sky to the landing pad with great speed.

“It’s show time,” Raditz said as the pod landed in front of them.

The trio watched as part of the pod lowered to reveal stairs before a white being slowly levitated down.  Bulma watched, trying to steady her heartbeat as she felt fear ten times worse than she felt when it was just his hologram, as Frieza grew nearer and nearer with a sinister smirk on his face.  Shaking on the inside, but staying strong on the out because she was going to be a fucking queen some day in the future, she stared him in the eyes until he was in front of her.  Bulma curtsied the way she was taught Saiyan royalty would greet someone such as Frieza before speaking. 

“Welcome to Earth, Frieza.”

“Ahh, the beautiful future queen of the Saiyans,” Frieza responded with a slight bend at the hips as he too bowed in respect.  “I see these two have been assigned to be your guards, but I am disappointed the prince himself and my pet are not here to greet me, too.”

“My apologizes, Lord Frieza,” Nappa bowed.  “They were last seen together and must have lost track of time.  If you so desire, I can go and fetch them.”

“No, I’m sure they will show up some time soon.  It is not imperative that I see either one of them, and to be honest, I could kill Zarbon for the treatment he has given my poor Bulma without my permission.  It is better if I did not see him for a while until I cool down.”

“As you wish,” Nappa bowed before moving back to Bulma’s side.  _My poor Bulma.  How dare he speak as though you are his pet._

_Calm, Nappa.  He’ll get what he deserves soon._

“I do want to apologize for being so hostile toward you the last time we spoke, my dear Bulma.  I was being unreasonable, but you know how being an Emperor or ruler can be so taxing at times.  I do hope you will forgive me for threatening to take you away.”

“There is nothing to forgive.  I hope you will forgive me for trying to kick you the last time we spoke.”

“Nonsense child.  I would have done the same if someone threatened to take me away from my home.”  Frieza smiled widely as he stared at Raditz.  “You must be picking up bad habits around these monkeys after mating with Prince Vegeta.”

Bulma wished she could kick Frieza in the throat for his remark, but reined in her murderous thoughts for the sake of their plan and Trunks.  She smiled at him before leading him toward the closest building, which held her department.

“Why don’t I show you around Earth’s government compound and hopefully we will run into Zarbon or Vegeta on the way.  Unless you would like some time to rest from your long journey?”

“What a lovely idea.  I would like nothing more than to see how Earth is governed by more than one being at a time.  An interesting concept I could never imagine working.  I cannot wait to see what this primitive planet has to offer besides your brilliant mind.”

Bulma was tired by the time Frieza was shown part of the compound during the day, the entire government compound being too large to be seen in just one day, and she grew worried as she was never given a status update about Goku or Vegeta. 

At the end of the day, a private room was cleared out for the small group as waiters and chefs from her favorite restaurant set up for an intimate dinner to welcome Frieza.  She sat across from Frieza as he drank wine and enjoyed the rich aroma with Nappa and Raditz standing as her sentinels behind her chair, never leaving her side when in the presence of Frieza.  She cut into her steak and tried to enjoy the food, but it felt like sand in her mouth as she chewed each bit in front of the being she wanted to never see again, but must endure for the sake of everyone on Earth.

“What a delightful drink.  It is far better than anything I have come across in any galaxy.  I must take some with me before I depart this planet.”

“I will make arrangements for a shipment to be ready for you whenever you desire.”

“Thank you.  Why don’t you join me and share a drink with me?”

“No, thank you,” Bulma said as calmly as she could without giving her secret of being pregnant away.  “I am on a strict diet and cannot drink anything alcoholic for a while.”

“Pity, but I can understand how women of Earth would restrict themselves from certain foods to keep their slim figures.  In my honest opinion, I find you rather small and weak for the Saiyan prince so I do not understand why you are on a diet, but what do I know.”

Bulma took another bite of her steak and discreetly looked at her watch in what felt like the millionth time that day.  _What is taking him so long?_

Her anxiety grew with each second she ate with Frieza without Vegeta by her side until suddenly, all of her anxiety left her as if she never had any.   She smiled genuinely for the first time that day in front of Frieza and several seconds later, there was a knock at the door.  Bulma didn’t need to turn to see who entered through the doorway, and it took all of her willpower not to jump up and run into his arms.

“My apologizes, Frieza.  I was detained longer than I anticipated or I would have greeted you when you first landed.”

“It is not a problem for my favorite little prince.  Come and join us for dinner.”

“Thank you, it would be a pleasure.”

Bulma turned her head to the right as she felt Vegeta’s presence and smiled up at him as he took her hand and kissed the back of it before turning it over to do the same to her wrist.  A shiver went throughout her whole body as their eyes locked.

“Hello, my beautiful mate.”  _Sorry._

“Vegeta.”  _I could kill you for being so late, but…_

_Dirty talk already, my savage mate.  I wish we were alone right now. Naked._

_All I want to do right now is ride you all night long.  Damn these hormones making me so horny and you looking all irresistible right now._

Vegeta smirked as he sat and waiters came around to place plates, silverware, and food in front of him.  As soon as the food was set in front of him, he ate with gusto, but with manners.

“Where is my pet?”

“I have not seen him since this morning, but I bring great news.”

“What could be better news than having this lovely dinner with the future monarchs of the Saiyans?”

“Perhaps the news of one of the current monarchs visiting Earth would change your mind?  I have been informed my mother is currently on her way to Earth as we speak.”

A slight twitch formed on Frieza’s brow, but he quickly recovered and smiled.  “What wonderful news.  I have not seen the beautiful queen in quite a long time,” he took a large gulp of wine before continuing.  “When is she due to arrive?”

“She will arrive in a few days or so.”

“How lovely.  I cannot wait to see her again.”

***

As the days turned into weeks, Frieza made sure he always had dinner with the future royal couples and Queen Able once she arrived.  No matter how uncomfortable Bulma felt, she made sure everything was set for their daily meal together with Frieza.  He was pleasant and asked about their days before telling stories of his travels around the world.  No matter where he was in the world for that day, he made sure to come back to the compound to have dinner so he could have his favorite wine with his “favorite” people.

As each week ended, Bulma prepared herself for what was to enviably come.  And just as Trunks warned, that fateful day came when Frieza asked Bulma to meet with him to discuss the possibility of creating an invention for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next installment of PA(Z) (haha, see what I did there?), there will be a fight scene obviously, and I know I can't write action scenes for ish. BUT you guys don't read my fics for THAT type of action anyway! 😈😈😈   
> So don't get your hopes up on a huge intricate fight scene because I don't know what I'm doing/ writing half the time. Hahaha!
> 
> Ahh the end is almost near!


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry.  You want me to invent a what?”

“Just a collar that can suppress ki.  With your mind, I do not doubt you can invent such a thing for me.”

Bulma felt a drop of sweat roll down her spine as she schooled her expression in front of Frieza as if this was the first time she heard of the ki suppressors.

“Why would you need such a thing when you are the most powerful being in the universe?” Bulma said trying to stoke his ego further just in case he exploded with rage.

Frieza only smiled as his answer and it made Bulma want to smack the look off of his feminine face.  “Frieza, I don’t think…”

Frieza stood and approached Bulma around her desk, who tensed with each inch he grew closer.  “Do not reject the idea so soon, my beauty.  Take until the end of the week to think about it, and I am sure your way of thinking will change.”

“I doubt it.”

Frieza’s smile grew into that ugly smirk of his as he stood in front of her.  “I can be very persuasive.  I have no doubts you _will_ create for me in the near future.”  Frieza patted Bulma’s cheek affectionately before striding to the open doors of the balcony and floated away.

Bulma watched Frieza leave and wiped at her face, feeling disgusted with having any part of his body coming in contact with hers.  She turned back to her desk and almost screeched when she found someone else in the seat that had been occupied just a few seconds before.

“Hello, my daughter.”

“Jesus,” Bulma said as she clutched near her heart.  “I wish I could put bells around all the Saiyans on Earth.  I couldn’t sense your presence even with my newly enhanced abilities from my mating with Vegeta.”

“You will become stronger as the mating bond grows with each year,” Queen Able smiled lovingly at Bulma.

“What can I help you with Able?  I am surprised I do not see your guards with you.”

“Ah yes, I gave Bardock and Gine some time off to spend with their grandchild so I could speak and visit with you alone.”

“Well, you have incredible timing as you always do.  Frieza was just here asking about those ki suppressors.”

“Yes, I overheard most of the conversation, and I could have not been more proud of you.  I knew you were going to be a great queen when we first met based off of my instincts, but after observing you these past few weeks, I could not be happier with who my son has chosen to be his mate and the future queen of the Saiyan race.  He has undeniably chosen a woman on par with him in all ways who can be on equal footing as him.  You do not shy away from danger and have the power to look straight into the eyes of a monster and not flinch or cave under pressure.”

Bulma’s grin grew wider as she listened to her mother-in-law dote and praise her, both their eyes becoming a little watery with each sentence.  Queen Able rose and moved around the desk to stand in front of Bulma as her hands went up to cup both of her cheeks.

“Bulma, you are beautiful, intelligent, and strong.  And you have given me one of the most beautiful gifts of all by bearing a child for my son.  I could have not asked for a better daughter than you.”

Bulma stood and wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law.  “Thank you~”

They both stood there with their arms wrapped around each other until they felt another presence and a set of thickly corded arms wrap about them.

“Mother, why are you making my mate cry?”  Vegeta joked.

“I know you were listening to our conversation so do not act as though you were not near,” Queen Able said as she ducked underneath her son’s arms.  “Now, if you will excuse me, I know you want to be alone with your mate as you always do.”

“Mother, you are more than free to stay and keep us company.”

“Yes, Able.  You do not have to go.”

“Ah, ah.  I am still queen and can do whatever I want,” Queen Able said with a grin.  “Besides, seeing the two of you acting so lovingly with each other reminds me of my own mate and how much I miss having him around.”

“Soon, mother.  You will get to see father when this is all over.”

“I know.  I do this for the future of you both and my precious grandchild.”

Queen Able smiled as she placed a hand on top of Bulma’s belly and hugged both of them before she kissed their cheeks to leave the happy couple alone.

Vegeta wiped the tears from Bulma’s face.  “Stop crying.”

“I can’t help it.  It’s the extra hormones from Trunks.  Gah, I probably look like a mess with the tears and snot.”

“Woman, you could have snot all over your face, and I would still find you sexy as hell.”

Bulma giggle then coughed as she wiped her eyes and nose.  “I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you, woman.  Now tell me.  How much time do you have right now?”

Bulma’s eyebrow went up as she smirked.  “Why, what did you have in mind?”

“Well, we are alone.  In your office.  Near your desk.”

Bulma let out a soft squeal when Vegeta gently lifted her to seat her on top of her desk.  “We have to make it quick.  The balcony doors are wide open and anyone would come in.”

Vegeta didn’t need any more prompting as he lifted the bottom of Bulma’s dress up to her waist.  She laughed when she saw his face and he growled.

“I’m still wet from this morning.  I guess I didn’t get enough of you in our bed or in our bathroom.  Or against the door.”

Bulma’s hands went down to the seam of Vegeta’s pants, but didn’t pull them down as she usually did.  She watched his erection grow and stretch his pants and moved her hand to stroke against his length.

“Woman,” he growled.  “I want to be buried in your pussy when I cum, not in my pants.”

“Then strip us and get inside of me.”

Vegeta lifted his shirt and Bulma’s dress over her head as she pushed down his pants until they were loose enough to fall to the floor.  He stepped out of his pants as he pulled down her panties and growled as he watched the evidence of Bulma’s arousal stretch from her soaked pussy to her panties.  Vegeta brought the panties to his nose to sniff before tossing them over his shoulder.

“Fuck, woman.  I cannot get enough of your intoxicating scent.  It drives me crazy with need to have you over and over again.”

“Yes, please!”

Bulma’s fingers went to her clit, wanting to feel relief and wanting it now.  However, Vegeta gripped her wrist and brought her fingers to his mouth to suck on her moisture before gripping himself and coating his cock in her dripping juices.

“I’m ready.  Take me already.”

Vegeta lifted both of her legs so they wrapped around his waist.  “With pleasure, my love.”  He thrusted to the hilt with ease, and they both moaned and shuddered at the pleasure.

Vegeta pulled out all the way before shoving back inside of her wet warmth, doing it several times.  Bulma felt like she was on fire about to explode with the sensation of his cock pushing in with each thrust.  Her passage clenched at nothing with each withdrawal, but when Vegeta shoved roughly back inside, it would hit every nerve ending inside of her.  It made her claw at Vegeta’s shoulders and neck as she felt her orgasm near.  Vegeta was on the verge of orgasming himself as he felt her tightened pussy, from the loss of his cock, with each shove back in.  With their connected minds, they felt each other’s pending orgasm, and it only made their own more intense.

“V-Vegeta!”

“Cum now!”

Vegeta pounding quicker as they felt the pinnacle of their orgasm, and they both grunted their release as they clutch to one another.  They stayed connected together as they caught their breaths as Vegeta watched Bulma with her eyes closed.  He kissed each of her lids, her nose, and both each cheeks before sealing his lips over hers.

“Come on,” Bulma smiled up at Vegeta.  “Let’s set our plan into motion.  Instead of waiting for Frieza to come to us at the end of the week, let’s finish this tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Vegeta smirked.

***

“Why so tense this evening for dinner?  Is it due to the collars I asked Bulma to create for me?”

“Not at all,” Bulma smiled, apparently failing at covering her emotions.  “We just had a disagreement of sorts earlier today.”

“Pray tell.  Perhaps I can help?”

Bulma feigned an angry look at Vegeta before turning back to Frieza.  “Well, I have been missing Zarbon terribly these past few weeks you have been with us, and I asked Vegeta if I could go visit him in space because I heard he was near the Earth, but he refused.  He is being a jealous overprotective Neanderthal.  What do you think, Frieza?  Would you have let me visit him?”

“My dear, have you not heard?” Frieza said, but his eyes remained on Vegeta as he continued to speak to Bulma.  “His body was found just a few planets away, broken and almost unrecognizable.  According to the stories, he was attacked by space pirates and left for dead.”

Bulma’s shock was genuine, not hearing or seeing anything about Zarbon since the first night she had met Frieza’s hologram.  A few tears fell down her face at the loss of a friend, before he became the psychotic bastard he truly was.  “Oh my god…”

“Yes, quite unfortunate. No need to cry, my dear,” Frieza said as he handed a napkin to Bulma, but still staring at Vegeta.  “It’s not like someone killed him on purpose, right?”

Vegeta did not say a word as he never broke eye contact with Frieza.  “I am sorry for your loss, Frieza.  This is also the first time I have heard this news about Zarbon.  May he rest in peace.”

“On a brighter note, we should start eating.  I do not want to waste this delightful wine.”

Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes.  “Before we start, I have something to tell you.”

Frieza finally shifted his gaze to Bulma.  “Good news, I hope.”

“For some, but not you.  Frieza, I refuse to make the collars.  You can offer me all the riches you have to offer, the world or galaxy even, but I will still refuse to invent anything for you.”

“Even if I threaten to kill those around you?”  Frieza laughed as he snapped his fingers.  His laughter died as he snapped again and again.  “Where are you idiots?!”

Vegeta smirked.  “If you are trying to get your G. Force to drag Raditz in here so you can kill him, you will have no luck.  As we speak, Nappa and my mother’s guards are gathering all those who came with you and placing them in a detainment facility Bulma has created.”

Frieza didn’t flinch as he smiled.

“We have you beat, Frieza.  Why are you smiling?”

Frieza started to chuckle, but it grew to a loud maniacal laugh.  “You monkeys think you can defeat me.  I am feared by all who hear my name.  I am an emperor who had enslaved countless races and planets.  I am a being far superior to a race of weak monkeys.  I AM FRIEZA, the most powerful being in the universe.”

“Not anymore,” Vegeta rose as electricity crackled in the room signally Bulma to move behind him.  Within seconds, Vegeta’s hair turned from blonde, to red, to blue.  “Your reign of terror is over, but do not worry.  The weak _monkeys_ will take over everything you once reigned over.”

“No one can defeat me!” Frieza screamed as he flipped the dining table away and charged Vegeta.

Bulma could barely make out his movements and flinched when Vegeta easily flicked Frieza away.  He flew straight through the wall and skidded to a halt several yards away outside of the building.  Vegeta followed him out through the hole Frieza’s body had created, and Bulma leapt out to follow at a distance since they were luckily on the ground floor of the building.

Even from her distance when she exited, Bulma could hear Frieza laughing as he rose and wiped blood from his face.  “Do you really think one little monkey can defeat me?”

“We have backup just in case, but we told Goku to protect his family because I know I can defeat you all by myself.”

“Cocky bastard!  You could never defeat me.”

Within a blink of an eye, Vegeta was inches in front of Frieza with his hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him into the air.  “I beg to differ.  I believe I will be the one to finally defeat you and rid your filth from the universe.  Do you have any last words, _Lord_ Frieza?”

Panic flashed in his eyes as they shifted around before setting them on Bulma, now several feet away from the pair.  Frieza moved faster than Vegeta anticipated and knocked his hand away from his throat before charging toward Bulma.  He moved behind Bulma to grip her neck.

“Stupid monkey, I guess I will live another day.  She is my ticket out of this primitive planet and if you try anything, I’ll kill her where she stands and you will lose your queen.”

“I do not believe you would kill her.  You want her too much to do such a thing.”

“Maybe I do, but would you risk her life to make that wager?”  Frieza smirked as he formed a small ki ball.  “Perhaps I should shoot straight through her back and into her belly as retaliation for this little coup tonight.   She can easily heal from it in a healing chamber without damage to the body part I need the most since it is only her mind I have an interest in.  The more I think about it, the better it is sounding.  Just for this stunt you pulled, one little ki ball through her should suffice to calm my mood.”

The ki ball at the tip of Frieza’s finger grew to the size of a basketball.  “But then again, I do want her to suffer a bit.”  Frieza lowered his finger to Bulma’s lower back as he locked eyes with Vegeta and his smirk grew uglier.

“You can thank your mate for the pain you are about to experience, my dear beauty.”

Bulma’s hands went to her slightly bulging abdomen as her eyes locked with Vegeta’s.

“Trunks,” they both whispered as Frieza let his ki ball loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #cliffhangerqueen 😝
> 
> Hey guys! So I have a super busy week ahead of me so I might not be able to upload another chapter of PA for 2 or more weeks (Ah, I know after that cliffhanger you want more NOW! Haha!).  
> But lucky for you, I might be able to upload another chapter of Accidental Coincidence next weekend since I just need to proofread and edit it.


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning~
> 
> Enjoy!

The ki ball burned through Bulma’s shirt and back before it flew several feet toward Vegeta.  He easily caught the ball in one hand, and it sizzled for several seconds before burning out in his fist.  Frieza blinked in panic and confusion as he stared at Vegeta with no one else in sight.

“I must not know my own power to have incinerated the poor woman with just one blast…Ha... Ha…” Frieza said in a panic as he took a step backward in fright.

“You will pay for all that you have done, Frieza.”

“Wait, wait!  I am sure we can work something out.  I really didn’t mean to kill the woman.  It was an accident.  I can get you other women who are more beautiful.  More promiscuous.”

“You do not understand the concept of what mates are to each other.  I will have no other for the rest of my life.”

Frieza turned to run, but howled in pain when a sword was pierced through his tail to the ground, locking him in place.  He reached to loosen the sword, but within seconds, a collar was latched and locked around his neck, and he instantly felt his ki wane.  With wide eyes, he paled at the sight in front of him as he watched Bulma rip the sword out of his tail and swung it to cut his hand off, the same hand that would have killed not only her, but her unborn son.  The ki ball he had started to form in his now lifeless hand, dissipated on the ground.

“Surprise, bitch.”

“Impossible…  You are only an Earthling!”

“No one threatens the life of my child and gets to live.  And I lied. I invented _one_ ki collar, and it’ll be the only one I will ever make.  Funny how the invention you wanted the most was your downfall.”

“You are nothing, but an Earthling!”

“I am, but you forgot the most important thing.  I am the motherfucking queen of the Saiyans, too.”

Bulma thrusted her sword into his chest, where she thought his heart would be, and made sure it went all the way through his body.  She knew it wouldn’t be enough to kill him, but her part of the plan was only to immbolize him while Vegeta finished Frieza off forever.  Vegeta was by her side instantly and pulled her aside before he lifted Frieza by the throat to lift him into the air.  They floated as one about a hundred feet into the air before he griped the sword to twist it around in his chest as blood started to pour out.

“S-stupid monkey,” Frieza croaked, blood spraying from his mouth.

Vegeta smirked, removed the sword from Frieza’s body, and pushed his body toward the sky at the same time he gathered enough ki to obliterate Frieza’s body so it could not be salvageable.

“Goodbye Frieza.”

Vegeta released his ki and used Instant Transmission to return to Bulma’s side.  He wrapped an arm around her waist as they watched Frieza’s remains of dust float back towards Earth and scatter in the wind.  Bulma’s hands rested on her belly and Vegeta’s free hand covered hers long after Frieza’s remains disappeared.

“It’s finally over.”

“It is, woman.  However, we still have Frieza’s mess to take care of all over the universe.”

“I wouldn’t want to clean it up with anyone besides my mate and our son.”

“How’s your back?  Does it hurt?”

“It feels like sunburn, but I’m sure I’ll be fine once you rub some cream on it for me.”

Vegeta kissed the side of her head.  “I panicked for a split second when I thought there was a possibility of losing you and our son.”

“See, I told you my training in the HTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) would pay off.  If I didn’t learn how to properly use Instant Transmission, I would have died along with Trunks.”

“Yes, I will finally concede you are always right, woman.  Happy?” He smirked.

“Always~ As long as I have you by my side for the rest of my life.  I love you.”

“And I you.”

***

"Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!” Bulma yelled.

The dragon balls flashed several times before a beam of light shot straight from the balls into the darken sky.  Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light as it turned into the dragon, Shenron.

“ **Those who have gathered the dragon balls, step forward and tell me your three** **wishes,”** he said in his deep voice.

“Shenron, our first wish is for all the Earthlings that Zarbon killed during his time on Earth to be revived.”

“ **If you wish to revive more than 10 Earthlings, it will count as two wishes,”** Shenron stated.  “ **Do you still wish to revive these Earthlings?”**

“Yes, Shenron.  There are only 8 Earthlings to revive.”

“ **It is done,”** Shenron said as his eyes started to glow and Bulma’s missing techs popped back into existence around her and the few gathered.  The techs themselves were in shock and patted their own bodies as if they could not believe they were part of the living once again.

Bulma was almost brought to tears with happiness as she saw her techs again, but knew she had to stay focused so she could tell Shenron her remaining two wishes.  She would have time to speak with them afterwards.

“ **What is your next wish?** ”

“Our second wish is for an everlasting senzu bean and a clean water supply for our food replicators.”

“ **That is a different feat, but I am able to provide seeds for you to plant and grow as many everlasting senzu beans as needed.  As for the everlasting clean water supply, I am able to provide a vessel of water that can last a lifetime with only a drop of water.  However, this water supply will only be good to use when contained.  If it is spilt, it will be forever gone.  Do you accept these limitations?** ”

“Yes, we accept.”

“ **Then it is done,** ” Shenron stated as his eyes glowed again.

A handful of seeds appeared in Bulma’s hand and a large vessel of water appeared near her.  It was as tall as Nappa and just as wide as him.  Bulma was surprised by the size and thought they would most likely get a small pitcher worth of the water instead.  Tears almost came to her eyes once again as she thought of all the good she and Goku would be able to do with the water supply and new senzu beans they receive to be placed in their food replicators.  All the hard work she and Goku have done with their departments was finally being brought to fruition.

“ **And your final wish.** ”

“Our last wish is for the ability to be able to speak to all beings in the universe so they can hear a declaration we have.  Please give us the ability to speak in every being’s native tongue for several minutes.”

“ **It is done,”** Shenron’s eyes glowed for the final time.  “ **Speak now and all will hear.** ”

Vegeta stepped closer to Bulma’s side and spoke clearly.

“Beings of the universe, do not be afraid and hear me now.  I am the Saiyan Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei.  My mate and I have defeated the tyrant Frieza, and we will be seizing everything he has claimed to be his and it will be absorbed into the Saiyan Kingdom.  His tyranny is over and all those in need of help will receive aid from our kingdom.  We open up Vegetasei and Earth as havens for those living in hostile environments.  Those under the command of Frieza have no power and will be dealt with harshly if they do not summit to our reign.  Do not fear for we are not like Frieza.  We will judge and rule with benevolence and never with violent or oppression.  As we speak, my mother Queen Able of Vegetasei is deploying Saiyans to planets in need the most.  Do not fight against the Saiyans if you see them.  We come in peace.  For those in fear of us, we will shortly deploy Earthlings as well in our efforts.  Fear not, for we will restore and help all those who ask.  Thank you for listening and we hope we can live together in harmony once again.”

As soon as Vegeta finished speaking, Shenron announced his departure.  “ **Farewell**.”

Shenron’s body turned back into a beam of light as the dragon balls shot into the air before scattering all over the Earth.

“Shit, after all that excitement our lives are going back to boringsville,” Tights sighed.  “I guess I can write my next novel about sexy alien men with huge cocks.”

“Is my cock your muse, Tights?” Raditz chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Tights’ shoulder.

“Pshh, cocky male,” Tights smiled as Raditz smirked down at her.

“Yuck, that is one book I won’t buy,” Bulma shivered at the thought of reading about her sister’s sex life with Raditz.

“Hey, maybe I can model for the cover to earn money on Earth,” Raditz said as he flexed his free arm.  “I have to earn money somehow, and not rely on Tights for everything.  It’s not like I’m the prince of a planet or run a multi-million company like some people around here.”

“Correction, multi-trillion,” Bulma corrected with a smile.

“Holy Hell.  You get some of those Capsule Corp royalties, right Tights?”

“I do.”

“Well shit.  Guess I don’t need to work when I have my very own sugar mama.  We just need to pop out some cubs and I can be the stay at home dad.”

Tights gave Raditz **_the_** stare, which made Raditz twitch and fall to both knees in front of Tights, making them eye level with each other.

“Just kidding, sweetness.  I’ll do anything you ask.  Don’t lock me out of the bedroom again, please.”

“Wa-chhhhhh!” Nappa loudly made the sound of a whip.  “Best day of my life.”

Conversations faded into the background as Vegeta and Bulma turned to each other and smiled.

“I thought I was happy with my life before you entered it and here we are now.  A baby on the way, defeating an evil tyrant, and I’m going to be a queen of an entire race.  Who knew being in the committee for the Planetary Arrangements would be so exhilarating, but terrifying at the same time.”

“But we would not want it any other way, woman.  I am glad your planet has created such a committee or we would have never crossed paths.  I thank kami every day for bring you into my life and cannot wait to see and hold our brave son.  You are mine forever, woman.”

“Yes, but you are also mine forever.”

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... I can't believe it's over...


	32. Final side note

Hey guys!!

So that's the end of Planetary Arrangements. Sad I couldn't get to my goal of (over) 9,000 hits, but it was close (I was still able to go IT'S OVER 8,000!! And my mind is still blown away with how many hits I got in general!!  This has been my greatest fic to reach so many hits!!  Wow guys!!  Thank you so much!). I was thinking of doing a epilogue, but I don't have the time for it right now. I'm still in the process of writing Accidental Coincidence, I'm going on vacation in a few days, and the new school year is about to start. Maybe I'll come back and write one so **bookmark** this fic if you want and I'll come back to write something. I'm also in the idea process of another fic that I was super excited about, but I kind of lost it with my hectic summer schedule with teaching summer school. I'll definitely get back to it once I'm back into the groove of working normal hours and living normal life again.

Here's a little taste of it. Let me know what you think!

 _We were best friends, but due to war, we were separated for majority of our lives. It's been 20 years_ (still messing around with years,idk if 20 will be the final), _and we are completely different people from what we remember from our youth, but are we really that different? I am the new queen of my kingdom, and he is the best general our kingdom has ever seen. Can we still tell each other everything as if we were never separated or will we have to turn our backs on each other_ For the Good of the Queendom _?_

*SQUEEEEEEALS*

I guess I've been in the royalty mood lately with my fics.

 

If you're a new fan, go check out my other fics!  Even though my earlier fics are horrendously written due to the fact I didn't have a lot of practice with writing, being a math teacher, I would say I improved a lot (and still improving bc I suck sometimes with details and such).

 

ONGOING (Vegebul)

Accidental Coincidence (Royalty/ Vampire/ Saiyan fic) -  <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456488>  

 

COMPLETE (Vegebul)

Central City (Yakuza fic) - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698403>

Never Again (Motorcycle Club/ gang fic) - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585288>

I Wonder... (Genre unknown?) - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669133>

Mine, but Yours (Everyone is a Saiyan fic) - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593608>

 

Persephone and Hades complete/ in the works (very short)

No Matter What - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590427>

 

 

Also, if you ever comment on my fics, I reply to everyone who do!!  Let's start a convo and discuss how much we love Vegeta and Bulma!! #beefyass

Until next time!!  Thanks for reading!!


End file.
